Lost
by Flower princess11
Summary: Star has quit the A-Listers and is now officially friends with Danny, and all she wants is to become closer to him. However, an accident results in which Star and Danny (as Phantom) end up lost…in the GHOST ZONE and Danny's powers are fading. Now a semi-powered Danny has to get himself and Star back home before Danny reverts back and before his enemies find and destroy them…
1. Star's Recap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 1: Star's Recap_**

_Dear Diary  
_

_It's me again, Star Strong._

_I know it has been a while since I have wrote something down, but things have been pretty hectic lately. It all started a while back, during the time me and Danny got paired together for a field trip project and we both wound up stranded together on the infamous Specter Island._

_Yeah, you heard that. Danny Fenton. The bottom of the barrel geek at Casper High that came from that freaky ghost hunting family who only ever hangs out with that tech geek Foley and that Goth Geek Manson. We got stuck together on that island together for over 24 hours and it was totally insane...even insaner was the fact that Danny didn't act the way I expected him to act._

_At school, people thought he was a clumsy wimp but on the island, he wasn't either. He had everything under control and managed to keep the both of us alive during that time. At first, I didn't like our situation and I didn't want his help, but after he saved me from a snack and from accidentally poisoning myself with berries, I knew that I did need his help, so I listened to him and for the most part, we managed to work together well._

_I also saw a side of Danny I didn't even know existed. He not only made sure to find, food, water and a decent shelter when it started raining again, but I also found out more about him as a person. Back at school, I never would have cared enough to try and get to know him but on that island, I found out way more than I could have expected._

_I found out that Danny is really brave, a lot smarter than his grades peg him out to be, pretty resourceful and also, that he no longer cares about popularity and thinks the A-Listers rules are wrong. At the time, I was offended but when we were cornered by the Monster of Specter Island, I saw that Danny was way braver than any person I have ever seen when he stood against that monster to not only save himself, but to protect me._

_Yeah, you heard me. Small, frail, wimpy Danny Fenton actually had the guts to go against the monster of Specter Island to protect someone who isn't even his friend and who also has never had a kind word to say about him. I was stunned and when he discovered that the Spectral Algae was the monster's weakness, he used it against the beast and I helped him out a bit._

_I was amazed to see that it worked and we managed to scare the monster off. I was so stunned and relieved that we were alive...and that Danny had been the one t say them that I actually hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I wanted to thank him and I wanted to tell everyone out adventure but Danny asked me not to. I didn't understand since he would have benefited a lot from that adventure and could become cool but he asked me not to, guilt tripping me by saying that if I was really grateful to him saving my life, I would keep quiet. I didn't like it but I had no choice._

_Not long after that, we were rescued and went our separate ways and I thought that would be the end of that story._

_Boy, was I wrong._

_Our story wasn't over, because I couldn't stop thinking about Danny and what he did on the island, even more after we returned to school._

_After we went back to school, Danny acted the way he always acted at school, like the experience on the island never happened and I got confused. On the island, he was really tough, smart, brave and...actually pretty cool but at school, he just let everyone walk all over him._

_At the time, I didn't know why it bothered me so much, maybe because he saved my life and because I didn't like being lied to. The more the days continued and I saw Danny continued acting like that, the more I knew that it was all just an **"act".** _

_Yeah, an act!_

_I knew that the Danny that I see every day at school was an act and the Danny I saw on Specter Island was the real him._

_I was confused and it bugged me that I couldn't stop thinking about it._

_Things got more complicated the following Friday, where we got paired up together again and this time to interview the other and make a biography about them. Talk about ironic._

_I was sort of excited because I thought I could use the assignment to find out more about Danny...why...because I felt so confused about the two sides of his personality, the weak geek he shows at school and the cool hero that was on the island. I thought that if I found out exactly what he was hiding, I could move on._

_Things got complicated during the actual interview we did together after school. At first it went well, Danny interviewed me first but by the time I tried to ask him some personal questions of what he does after school...and during..he left in a hurry, telling me that he had to go to the bathroom (for like the **20th** time that day) and that he would be right back._

_He did come back...about an hour and a half later!_

_Needless to say, I was not amused but we continued with the , I was mad, really mad that I started yelling at him and demanding he answer me where he went. I think at one point, I even accused him of being in a gang..I don't know where that one came from, I was just mad.  
_

_He kept dodging me and tried to leave and I...I don't know what came over me. I guess I was so mad that he was still lying to me that I...pushed him inside the girl's bathroom, locked the door and tried to make him tell me the truth._

_That was when the janitor chose to lock up the school for the weekend._

_Yeah, that's right. Last Friday night, me and Danny were stuck together again. This time locked in the school over night, with no way out. We spent the entire first half of the night fighting and blaming each other over our predicament, and I was still mad he kept avoiding answering my questions. It continued until Danny flat out asked to make a truce, saying that us fighting isn't getting us out of the school any faster and our best bet to get out is by working together._

_I was still mad at him..but I ended up agreeing to his truce._

_Why? I'm not sure...maybe because it reminded me of when he did the exact same thing back on the island._

_We started working together and I found out that Danny knew how to pick locks but it didn't work for long since we lost my bobby pins. We did however managed to find the school's generator and managed to turn the lights back on and when we went to the computer lab to send an S.O.S, the computers were busted and we found out that we weren't the only ones in the school that night._

_I was scared, it was like something out of those teen horror movies but Danny got the idea of hiding inside the lockers. It was cramped, dark, smelly, uncomfortable but it was our hiding spot._

_When I complained about how uncomfortable it was, Danny reminded me that he and every other geek in the school spend practically every other day in one of these things. It made me feel pretty guilty to be reminded that my so called friends do this sort of thing just for chuckles._

_During our time in the locker, Danny found my sketchbook and even compliment my work. I had dismissed him and revealed that my own friends find drawing to be dorky and it ended with another argument over the A-Listers and what good they are...or aren't. _

_I tried to defend my friends but when Danny started complimenting my work and saying that my friends were wrong to dismiss my talent, I was literally lost for words and I felt...something come over me but before I could act on it, our stalker found us._

_It was the monster of Specter Island. Yeah, that beast somehow mad eit off of the island, to the school and found us. We managed to escape and hide in the science lab and there, Danny handed me a Fenton Blaster he carries around on him...another thing I learned about him._

_We had an argument about who would deal with the monster. I didn't want him to go alone but he locked me in the closet and went charging in like an idea._

_He got captured and taken away by the ghost and I was terrified. I was scared that Danny was going to die. I was petrified but then recalled the blaster I had in my hand and the fact that Danny saved my life and has been protecting me, even when I was being mean to him.  
_

_I decided that I had to repay the favor, so, as stupid and dangerous as it was. I decided to go try and find and save him, even if it means taking on a ghost._

_Sure, I had faced a ghost before, during the ghost pirate incident, which was also lead by Fenton, but that was different, we had a plan, an army and lost of high tech weapons. I was by myself with no plan, no back up, just one Fenton blaster in my hand...but I had to do something._

_I had to save the guy who also saved my life and who made me feel so many confusing things. _

_I managed to tract them down at the gym and I discovered that there was another ghost involved, a ghost with a hideous hairdo and atrocious fashion sense that goes by the name of Plasmius. Apparently, he wanted Danny for some reason. I still don't know why but before they kidnapped him, I made my presence known, shot at the Monster ghost which made him drop Danny and soon the two of us faced off against the two ghosts._

_Oh, Danny also saved me again when the beast tried to crush me by pushing me away and he told me of his plan to get the collar of him, since that was what the other ghost was using to control the beast. I didn't understand but I didn't argue. I did what he was told and I managed to blast the collar off, but not before the other ghost blasted me._

_Yeah, it hurt like crazy and I was momentarily knocked out. By the time I came to, I saw that the beast was knocked out, the other ghost was angrily ranting as he tried to close in on Danny, who was helpless against it._

_I also saw the Fenton thermos and didn't think twice about it. I picked it up and aimed it at the ghost who didn't realize that I was still active and pressed a button. Then the ghost was sucked inside it and the danger was over._

_I actually caught a ghost and...well, it was actually really cool. Once Danny caught the other ghost, we were finally safe. I was still in shock, and when I came to, I went to Danny, feeling a whirlwind of emotions conflicting inside of me._

_Happy that we won, relieved that we were safe, admiration for him from earlier increasing, as well as anger at him for stupidly getting caught like that._

_I ended up slapping him twice for both locking me in the closet and getting himself caught and I thought I was going to hit him again, except that...when I looked into his eyes, I slowly began to calm my anger down as I thought about everything he has done, everything that I have experienced with him and those feelings I felt when I was with him in the locker came back ten fold and I..._

_I sort of **kissed** him._

_Why? I don't know...maybe because we saved my life about a dozen times so far, maybe because he said that he liked the real me over my A-Lister persona (which I didn't even realize was that until now) and maybe, just maybe, because I felt something warm inside when I looked inside his beautiful blue eyes._

_I had kissed him and to my surprise, I had actually **liked** it and the fact that he kissed me back helped me know that he liked it to._

_However, 30 seconds after that, I realized what I did, let him go, blushed like mad and still couldn't believe what I just did and with him of all people._

_I also knew that I didn't regret it but I was so flustered, that I said I just did it as a thank you. After a few minutes of painful awkwardness, we calmed down and I finally decided to calmly talk things with Danny, over their situation._

_And this time, he was willing to comply._

_I asked Danny why he keeps his stronger, smarter, cooler, tougher side a secret from the world, I asked why he is so good at ghost hunting that he is even better than both of his parents, I asked him why he lets people like Dash bully him and I asked him why that ghost wanted him._

_His reply was something I did not expect._

_He said that yes, he is hiding something but he can't tell me why yet. He said that yes, he could stand up to Dash but he doesn't out of fear of going to far and he said that yes, he has a connection with ghosts._

_But he **can't** tell me._

_I asked him why but he says that it is a long, complicated story and that he is not sure if he can trust her with it yet._

_That's the word that affected me a bit._

**_Trust..._**

_After all of our time together, I never realized that word was involved in it._

_Danny did however thanked me for coming to save him, calling me brave and being grateful. I was stunned since no one has ever called me "brave" before and he said that while he can't tell me his secret now, he said that he knows that I am a good person and that one can, he can learn to trust me enough with his secret and he asked me to wait until them._

_I was surprised but when he said that he could learn to trust me, I felt something strange but pleasant and I agreed._

_As much as I wanted to learn what he is hiding, I also realized that deep down, I want him to trust me too. The next morning, our parents and the cops found us and got us out and I explained to the cops everything, minus the ghosts._

_I did make a promise after all._

_My dad was happy that I was safe, but since I basically admitted that it was my fault that we got locked inside, he said that I couldn't go to Paulina's party that night...and I didn't argue since I didn't even **want** to go to that party anyway._

_Before we left, I gave Danny his thermos back and found out from Loose Lips Foley that apparently he, Manson and Danny's sister are all in on what Danny is hiding. __Normally, I would be mad but that time I wasn't. I was strangely content with the idea of waiting until Danny trusted me on his own to tell me his secret. Maybe because I was still in a good mood over being rescued...and that kissed we had the night before._

_I spent the entire evening at home, sketching pictures of Danny. Why, I didn't know completely, other than the fact that maybe a part of me kind of liked him._

_At first I thought that I was just grateful that he saved my life but even gratitude wasn't enough to explain that kiss. _

_Danny actually is a pretty good kisser, who knew, right?_

_I never really thought Danny was ugly, he was actually kind of cute in the average sort of way, even if he wasn't **"hot'** like the jocks but still, there are parts of him that I have learned to like...like his eyes and his smile, especially when it is directed at me._

_So maybe I **do** kind of like him...a little...or maybe more than even I could have thought that I would..._

_However, things didn't end there. Today at school, I came as a new, different kind of Star Strong. I actually helped Danny get out of his locker when Dash stuffed him inside and I didn't care who saw it and I actually threatened Lancer over his and the school's blatant favoritism towards the jock and rich kids by going to my dad and making him sue them for such an unfair double standard and the fat baldy did what I say.  
_

_Different or not, I am still Star Strong and I never give threats lightly. _

_I told Danny and he was grateful for what I did and even invited me to join him and his friends for smoothies after school today. I couldn'__t say yes fast enough since I really wanted to spend time with him in a normal setting. It didn't end there. At lunch, I wanted to eat with Valerie and I did. Paulina didn't like it and I got angry at her and finally told Paulina off for being shallow and for not showing any concern over the fact that I was trapped at the school overnight, since she was more concern over her stupid party. When Paulina threatened to throw me out of the A-Listers unless I did what she said, I finally realized that Danny had been right all along._

_The A-Listers weren't real friends and I knew I could never count on or trust them for stuff that truly matters. I also knew that I have had enough. I didn't want this to be my life anymore, acting mean and shallow to please Paulina, faking an interest in dating a guy who only likes me for my looks and just sitting by and watching innocent people get harassed just because they aren't popular._

_I guess a person only truly reevaluates their life, only when they are about to lose it. And I had literally seen my life flash before my eyes more than once in one week and I realized now that I didn't want Paulina and the rest of the A-Listers to be a part of it anymore._

_So, I quit._

_Yep, you heard me. I, Estelle Joy **'Star"** Strong had **quit** the A-Listers loudly and in front of the entire school and chose Valerie and Danny over them, finally admitting that they are my friends and I still don't regret it._

_I knew that I will never regret it and the look on Paulina's face when I dumped her as a friend was priceless. _

_I was finally free!  
_

_Free from a role I only accept now that I hated more than anything and never want to be ever again._

_I then spent the entire lunch with the only real gal pal I had, Valerie. __After lunch, classes continued, me and Danny turned in our biographies about each other and we both got A's and after __ school, I went and had that smoothy with Danny and his friends, even though I knew I was less than welcomed by that jealous goth girl that Danny is too good for anyway. I just ignored her and just tried to enjoy my time with Danny.  
_

_We had those smoothies together and I got to enjoy hanging out with Danny as normal teens and I was feeling something around him that I never felt when I hung out the other A-Listers._

_I felt..happy..._

_Happy and free..._

_I still don't know where things will head now but I know that as long as I have Danny and Valerie by my side, I can handle anything. I am not scared of Paulina or the other A-Listers or what they will do now. I had faced the Monster of Specter Island and that ugly ghost with the hideous hairdo and walked away._

_There is nothing I can't handle now...especially with my new friend in my life, whom I hope will soon trust me enough to let me know the real truth about him._

* * *

"And done...'Star said as she placed her pencil down and put her diary away in her usual hiding spot.

Under her mattress.

She smiled as she felt so happy and content right now.

Writing in her diary was another stress release for her, right after sketching. And after the last few days like the ones she has gone through, she has been needing to do it more and more...not that she minds.

_"I wonder what Danny is up to right now?..._'Star thought as she blushed a bit as she thought about the boy she has become fond of.

**_RRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG! _**

Star suddenly heard her phone ringing, picked it up and smiled when she saw who's number it was.

It's Danny's. After getting smoothies together, she gave him her number and he gave her hers.

Hey, they are friends now, right?

Star picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello...'Star greeted.

_"Hey, Star..._"Danny said on the other end.

"Hey, Danny...what's up?...'Star asked.

_"Nothing...I just...wanted to see how you are right now.._.'Danny asked, sounding a little concern.

She knew why. After all, she just dumped the A-Listers and is basically changing her whole school life. She smiled a bit.

_"He's so sweet..._"Star thought, before answering.

"I'm fine Danny...if you are worried about the A-listers, don't be...I can handle what they have to throe, after all, they aren't as scary as the monster of Specter Island...or as intelligent...'Star quipped and she heard Danny laugh on the other end.

"_Too true...Too true..._'Danny laughed, before calming down.

Once done, he continued.

_'Well, I am glad to hear that you are okay...anyway, I wanted to if tomorrow you want to come with me and my friends to see the New Dead Teacher Movie.._."Danny asked and Star smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun...'Star answered, feeling a light feeling inside of her as they kept talking.

_"Cool...anyway, the movie is tomorrow at 5:00..._"Danny said.

"I'll be there...'Star said in a chipper tone.

After a few moments of chatting, Danny said goodbye and Star put her phone down, before sighing, feeling that strange feeling act up once again.

The one she has been feeling around Danny lately.

"_Oh Danny...'_Star thought, with that smile on her face.

The one she has been getting lately, whenever she looks at or even thinks about the dark haired boy who saved her life...in more ways than one.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _ Lost_

_**A Star is Reborn**_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of **_"Lost."._**

_Be sure to read my fic __**"Stranded" **_and **_"Trapped" _**_in order to understand the whole plot. Also, feel free to add anything to the **"Stranded"** TV Tropes page. :)_

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	2. A Star is Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 2: A Star is Reborn_**

_Star didn't know where she was. She looked around and saw that she looked to be on some beach and then looked at the vegetation._

_"Oh man, not Specter Island...'Star said in dread, wondering how she got stuck here again._

_This is the last place she wants to be..._

**_Rrrrr..._**

_Star gasped as she heard a growling sound and she started running, she knew that it had to be the monster that resides on this island. She kept running and then made it to a dead end, and she heard the roars coming closer and closer._

_'Oh man...Oh man...Oh man..what am I going to do?!...'Star exclaimed._

_'Don't worry...I won't let anything bad happen to you..."A new voice said and Star looked to her left and saw Danny there._

_"Danny..."Star said, feeling herself calm down._

_It was then that the monster appeared and he was not alone. There was a blue ghost with a hideous hairdo there as well and they both looked nasty. Danny wasn't afraid, he just glared at them and pulled out two ecto blasters and handed one to Star._

_"Come on Star...Let's show these jerks that they messed with the wrong team..."Danny said as he handed her a blaster and Star saw the determined, confident look in his eyes._

_Instantly, all of Star's fear melted away and she nodded as she took the blaster and readied for the attack._

_She and Danny worked together to fight these two ghosts that dared tried to hurt them and after an intense battle, they managed to totally clobber them and then suck them inside the Fenton Thermos that Danny also had on him._

_"We did it, Danny!...'Star exclaimed in happiness as she ran to Danny and hugged him, happy that they managed to capture those ghosts and they are safe._

_Danny smiled as he hugged her back._

_"I told you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you..."Danny said as he still held her in his arms, not letting her go._

_Star smiled as she pulled her head away to look him in the eye, but she still had her arms around him._

_I know...I trust you..."Star said and Danny smiled warmly at that..._

_"I know...I trust you too..."Danny said as he then had a more determined look on his face.  
_

_"Star?..."Danny started._

_"Yes, Danny?...'Star asked, with her arms still around him, not letting go._

_"I have something to tell you...something big but I feel that I can trust you with it...'Danny said and Star gasped._

_Is he finally going to tell her his secret? Is he finally going to show his true self to her? Does he truly TRUST her that much?_

_"This is it...this is it...'Star thought, feeling her heart beating in anticipation and excitement but she noticed that he still looked nervous._

_"You can tell me anything Danny...like I said, I trust you...'Star said sincerely._

_That seemed to have given Danny the confidence boost he needs, as he is now smiling again._

_'Okay, Star...the trust is that I am-..**.WAKING UP!**..."He suddenly shouted loudly._

_"Wait! What?!...'Star exclaimed in confusion._

_Danny then lost his previous expression and now was talking loudly._

_**"IT'S 7:00AM! TIME TO WAKE UP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!..**.'He shouted and Star suddenly heard a loud, beeping noise in the background._

_What's going on here?!_

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Star suddenly jolted awake by the loud noise and then turned to see that her alarm clock was active and that it was the cause of her abrupt waking up.

_**"That's Right, Amity Park! It's 7:00AM on this beautiful Thursday morning! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_...'Was heard and Star groaned before she hit the snooze button.

"Stupid clock...just when it was getting good...'Star mumbled under her breath, obviously referring to her dream.

The dream where Danny finally trusted her enough to tell him her secret...

"Oh whatever...I might as well get ready..."Star said as she went to get ready for her day, since she is expected at school later.

The pretty blonde girl went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, showered, dried herself, got dressed, brushed her hair, did her make up and put a splash of her favorite lavender perfume before smiling at her reflection.

"Perfect...'She said, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Once there, she saw that her dad was at the table while their servant served them their breakfast.

"Good morning, angel...'Her dad said.

"Morning dad...Oh, thanks, Georgia..."Star said after their housekeeper served her breakfast.

Omelets...her favorite...

"So, any plans for after school today? My little shooting Star?..."Her dad asked and Star groaned.

"Dad, please stop calling me that, I'm in high school..."Star groaned before answering her dad.

"Not much...just have cheer leading practice and then I might do something with Val or Danny..."Star said.

"That Danny boy is the boy who your were on the island with and stuck in the school too, huh?..."Her dad asked in a hinting tone.

"Yeah...so?...'Star asked, not liking where this is going.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately..."Johnathan said and Star sighed as he knew he is right.

It's been over two weeks since she quit the A-Listers and officially became friends with Danny and they have been hanging out a lot after school...something her workaholic father has noticed.

"So?..we are friends...'Star said with a shrug, not wanting her dad to jump to conclusions.

Johnathan then sent a small smile for some reason, weirding his daughter out.

"Then I'd like to meet him one of these days...He does seem to have a better head on his shoulders than those other boys you hung out with, especially that blonde one...what's his name, _Flash_?..."Johnathan said and Star chuckled.

"Dash, dad...and I told you that I am not hanging out with him or Paulina anymore...'Star said as she continued to eat.

It's been over two weeks since she dumped Paulina and the A-Listers as her friends and she did not regret that decision. She never will. Sure, Paulina has been especially nasty during cheer practice and they basically treated her like any other loser but the joke was on them because every time they tried to bully or harass her or the other students, Lancer or another teacher would catch them in the act and give them detention and Star knew because her threat was still hanging, which is why they are keeping an extra close eye on those jerks, so it wasn't all that bad in the end.

So, anyway, she is no longer an A-Lister, instead, she is openly friends with Valerie again and a new friend with Danny Fenton, the guy whom she was stranded with on the island and trapped in the school overnight, who saved her life and showed her that she was just wasting her time with the A-Listers.

A guy whom she also hopes to see at school as soon as possible.

_"I wonder how he is doing right now?.._.'Star thought as she started to think of the boy she has been dreaming about every other night these last few weeks.

_**RING!**_

Star suddenly felt her phone ringing, picked it up and frowned when she saw who it is on the caller ID.

"Who is it?...'Her asked and Star knew what she had to do.

She answered it.

"Hey mom..."Star said and her dad tried not to make a face at that

She is speaking to her mother, Stella, who about two years ago, left them for some sleazy french men by the name of Jean Luc and got married to him not long after and now lives with him and his stupid family in Paris, France.

_"Bonjour, mon petite Estelle..."_An extravagant french accent was heard and Star rolled her eyes.

"Mom...it's Star and you can stop talking like that...'Star said, trying to hide her annoyance at her mom's attempts to sound like she is a native Parisian, even though she was born and raised in Park Avenue, New York.

_"Oh, I am sorry, my darling...I guess I have gotten used to it due to speaking it so much here in Paris ._.."Her mother said, speaking in her native language and normal accent.

"_Anyway, how is my beautiful little girl?..._'She asked and Star sighed.

"Just fine.."Star said.

_"Magnifique...Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that Jean-Luc, Colette, Pierre and I should be arriving in Amity Park tomorrow, around 6, so be sure to meet us at the train station, mon petite Estelle..._."Her mother and Star tried hard not to groan.

Colette is her stupid stepsister, who is the same age she is and Star hates her. She is some french girl who acts sweet in front of her mom, acting like a graceful, educated young french girl of Paris but she is the biggest phony in the world, with her fake curly brown hair and big, innocent looking eyes and her child like voice that makes her sound so sweet and innocent but she is a total poser...no different than Paulina, now that she thought about it. Maybe that was why Star always hated her.

Pierre is her half brother, who is about one year old. Star has only been around him a few times and her mom is always sending photos of him. She suppose she doesn't hate him, since he is a baby and her brother, but she would be lying if she says she is thrilled about him coming here, along with her mom and the rest of that side of the family.

"I won't forget mom..."Star said.

"_Splendid, now...Oh, Jean Luc has walked in, would you like to speak to your step papa, darling?._.."Stella asked and Star glared.

Jean Luc might be her mom's husband but he is _**NOT**_ her_ "papa"!_

"Sorry mom, but it's 7:20 in America, I have got to get to school...bye and have a safe trip...'Star said, before hanging up.

'Geez...I still don't get why she does that?...she's only been living in France for two years...'Star muttered

"I take it that Stella is well..."Johnathan said and Star groaned.

"Dad, do I really have to go spend the weekend with them?...'Star groaned and her dad sighed.

'Star...I know your mom and I didn't end things on the best terms but she is still your mother and she loves you ..."Johnathan said and Star frowned.

_"If that's true, than why did she leave the country for that creep?._..'Star thought, before finishing her orange juice.

Her mom...okay, she's not evil but ever since the divorce, Star didn't feel comfortable around her. Yeah, sure she still gets a lot of cool gifts and allowances from her year round in the mail and yeah, her mom did fly out here every few months in order to _"spend time with her"_ but still can't bring herself to forgive her...

Her dad noticed her expression and tried to change the subject.

"Now finish up, Star...You got to get to school and I need to get to the court house..."Johnathan said and his daughter nodded.

She ate and then left with him to get to school...though for once, Star actually didn't look forward to the weekend.

* * *

_At Casper High_

Her dad soon dropped her off at school and Star was now at Casper High, the place where tests are taken and therapy inducing memories are created. She walked inside, went to her locker and ignore the whispers and even some glares in her direction.

The whispers were from curious classmates who were still stunned by her decision almost three weeks ago to quit the A-Listers, which was the hugest non ghost related event to happen this semester but Star still stands by her direction.

The glares came from her former clique, the A-Listers. Star saw them looking at her, Paulina in particularly was glaring at her, before looking away, snubbing her. Star ignored her.

She did not regret anything, except the fact that she ever allowed herself to be caught up in their web of snobbery and vanity.

Well, not again.

Star then saw someone at the end of the hall who Star _did _want to see, his back was turned as he was still talking to his friends and Star is still smiling as she went to go talk to him.

* * *

_At The End Of The Hall_

"Rough night, man?...'Tucker asked upon seeing the bags under his eyes.

"The usual, Skulker, the Box ghost and a couple of generic ghosts who barely even seem to have personalities of their own..."Danny said as he yawned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle..."Danny said.

"Did you managed to get your homework done?...'Sam asked.

"Yeah and it's still in my backpack, thank goodness, so at least Lancer can't give me a zero..."Danny said with a smile.

Sam smiled at that, before she frowned when she saw who came up the hall and had hugged Danny from behind.

_"Hey Danny~.._.'Star said happily, with her arms now around Danny, who looked sheepish in her presence.

"Oh...Oh...Hey Star...good morning...'Danny said as he was now wide awake to the fact that Star had hugged him upon first greeting.

Something that she has developed a habit of doing lately.

"Morning...so, how are things?..."She asked after letting him go, but she was still a little _too _close to him.

Not that Danny noticed or minded but Sam _did_ notice and she _did_ mind it.

"Oh, the usual...just barely trying to avoid failing...'Danny joked and Star laughed at that, annoying Sam.

"Um...excuse me...we were in the middle of a conversation..."Sam said with some edge in her voice, while Star had a poker expression on her face, not letting go of Danny.

"So, go on...No one is stopping you...'Star said, not really caring.

Sam glared at that and Danny tried to change things before they escalated.

"So Star...did you get your book report done?...'Danny asked.

"Yep, finished it last night...'Star said.

"Cool...Anyway, we all should probably be getting to class soon...'Danny said as he went to his locker with his friends following him...

Star included.

"Anyway Danny...I just wanted to remind you that we're bowling together after school...'Star said and Danny chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there..."Danny said and Stat smiled.

Her bad mood from earlier was gone.

"Cool...anyway, see ya in class...'Star said as she waved him goodbye.

Danny waved back, only to see a frowning, cross armed Sam and a slightly jealous looking Tucker.

"What?...'Danny asked, clueless like.

"Dude, what's your secret? First Valerie and now Star?...'Tucker asked and Danny looked confused.

"You have been spending an awful lot of time with her lately..."Sam muttered and Danny, for once, realized what they are referring to.

"Guys, Star and I are just friends..."Danny said.

'You sure? She seems to be acting a little _**too**_ friendly to you and just last month she hated your guts.."Tucker said.

"Dude, Star never _**hated**_ me...she was just listening to Paulina and Dash's stupidity is all...'Danny said and Sam frowned harder.

"And what was that about bowling?..."Sam demanded and Danny sighed.

"Star and I were talking yesterday and she learned I can bowl at a 150 average, so she wants to play against me..." Danny explained.

Before Sam could ask anything more, the warning bell rang.

"Oh man, we got to get to class..."Danny said as he grabbed his items and he and his friends headed to homeroom.

For yet another day of test, books, teacher's dirty looks within the ever changing, complected structure that is high school...which has taken a big change since Star quit the A-listers.

But how much of a change, is yet to be seen...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

_**A Star Is Reborn Part 2**_

* * *

****A/N:**** Happy Father's Day, everyone :)

* * *

****REPLIES ****to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend,**** devilzxknight86,****fatcatjohn,**** cg037 ,****mikaela2015,****SofiPhan29 ,****Sound Venom, ****Guest,****Noah Gilden** and ** wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**NeoMark: **How's this so far?

**CyberActor15: **Thanks, it was fun recapping ;)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** Thank's for spotting those typos...

**Invader Johnny: **Yeah, she really has come a long way :)

**qazse**: We shall see..we shall see...

**Funkatron:** And what pattern in that, my friend?

**FrostHunter:** Thank you ;)

**Kilikani-Ebbets:** Well, I write as soon as my lazy muse decides to inspire me...

**LordGriffin1000:** Don't feel insecure, you never know if you are a good writer until you write something...

**Lost:** Don't worry, Star might still be a little high maintenent to an extent, but she is no where near as bad as Paulina. You are right, it does take a while for some adjustment but I think that she has done well so far...

**biginferno:** Let's see how things progress from here first...

**P. Andrew: **Well, writing is a lot more complicated than most people think, since you have to rely on inspiration in order to make something. My advice is just not to force yourself, just write when you feel like you truly have something you want to if you want any tricks, I find that it's best to actually read some stories to get an idea of what a fanfic should be like and I find that listening to music or just trying to relax on a quiet hammock can help conjure up some ideas. I hope this helps you out.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	3. A Star is Reborn Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

_**Chapter 3: A Star is Reborn Part 2**_

_Later that day_

It was after school and most students were either out with friends or taking part of extracurricular clubs and after school activities.

Today, the cheer leaders of Casper High were practicing, being lead by Paulina, as usual.

**_"CASPER IS COOL AND YOU'RE A DUD! WE WILL DRAG YOU THROUGH THE MUD! CASPER IS COOL AND YOU'RE A DUD! WE WILL DRAG YOU THROUGH THE MUD!_**..."They all chanted, Star was in the middle of the pyramid, reciting the cheer, that right now, has become warned and old for her liking.

"Good job, ladies...That's enough for today..."Coach Teslaff said and all of the cheerleaders got out of formation and headed to the locker rooms.

"Now listen girls, today we weren't up to our standards...some people here were a little lacking in the _spirit_ department..."Paulina said as she sent a look at Star, who has showered and got dressed into her regular clothes.

Star heard this and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and exactly where was I lacking? I was just as loud as you were..."Star shot back and Paulina got mad.

"You sounded like some nastily dressed stewardess giving rules on a plane...act like a real cheerleader!..."Paulina yelled and Star frowned.

Ever since their falling out, Paulina would look for any flaw in her part of the routine, even though Star did as well as the rest of the squad.

The P in Paulina apparently stands for _pettiness._

"Have you ever considered that maybe it's not my cheering that's the problem...maybe it's the routine that needs a make over..."Star said and Paulina looked insulted.

"And what is wrong with the cheer! I wrote it myself!...'Paulina shouted.

"And that's the problem..we have been using the same cheer all semester and quite frankly...the squad could use some new material..."Star said and Paulina looked mad.

"We don't need a new cheer, my cheer is all that's needed, what we don't need is your attitude!..."Paulina shouted and Star rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I am out of here..."Star said, no longer wanting to be a part of this.

Paulina is just fishing for an excuse to get her into a fight and possibly kick her off of the team.

She's not giving her that satisfaction.

"Hey! Don't walk away while I am yelling at you!..."Paulina shouted as they walked out, though Paulina was still in her cheer uniform.

"Leave me alone Paulina...I have plans tonight..."Star said and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Oh what, with those losers you foolishly traded your glamorous spot of the A-listers for...'Paulina spat and Star got mad.

"Danny and Valerie are not losers and I don't call being your second banana, _"glamorous"_ and if you must know, Danny is waiting for me, we're going bowling...something your "_delicate little nails_" couldn't handle..."Star mocked, recalling how Paulina was probably the worst bowler ever due to always being worried over her manicure, though Star had been forbidden to complain before.

But not now.

Paulina was about to yell, only for something to get her attention.

"You and Fenton, bowling..._hmpt!_ I should have figured a loser like you would go for a loser like him!..."Paulina spat.

"He's not a loser and at least my friendship with Danny isn't imaginary, like your relationship with Danny Phantom..."Star spat and Paulina looked angry now.

"It's not imaginary! The ghost boy loves me! He saved my life like a dozen times already!..."Paulina shouted.

He saved _my_ life, _Dash's_ life, _Mr. Lancer's_ life, the cafeteria lady's life and just about everyone else in this town! Wake up, Paulina! Phantom is a hero, he is _supposed_ to save people...'Star pointed out.

"You're just jealous because he is mine and wouldn't look twice at you..."Paulina said with her arms crossed and Star rolled her eyes again at that... " As soon as he isn't so busy with his duties and as soon as those lousy hunters get a clue, he will finally ask me out and we will be the number one power couple in town...Oh, and just so you know, don't expect an invitation to our wedding!..."Paulina said and Star looked incredulous at hearing that.

"Good to know, I don't want to wear whatever imaginary dressed you conjured up for your imaginary wedding!..."Star mocked and soon walked away, leaving an angry Paulina behind.

'_**MY GHOST BOY IS NOT IMAGINARY!**_...'Paulina shouted but was ignored Star.

"I can't believe I ever allowed myself to listen to that dribble for hours...I don't know a lot about Danny Phantom but for his sake, I hope he has better taste than Paulina...'Star said to herself.

She might not know Danny Phantom personally, but he has saved a lot of innocent people and it would probably be unfair that a guy who goes out of his way to protect people, winds up stuck with a nightmare like Paulina, despite her good looks.

Speaking of which, Star looked up and coincidentally, she saw said super hero flying by, most likely to go face off whatever ghostly find is causing trouble in another part of town or another, non ghostly need of the city.

"_I got to admit, that is pretty cool._.."Star thought as she watched him continued flying.

Star then continued to walk, since there is another cool guy that she knows who is currently waiting for her to go bowling with her.

* * *

_With Danny and friends_

Danny landed at the back of the Nasty Burger, with a full thermos in his hand, and his best friends appeared before him.

"That was close...Skulker almost got lucky..."Tucker said in worried.

"Key word, _almost_ ..." Danny said as he shook the thermos that had the ghostly hunter trapped inside.

"So, want to grab a bite to eat, while we are here..."Sam asked.

"Sorry Sam, but I promised Star that I would go bowling with her tonight, remember..."Danny said and Sam frowned at that name.

"I still can't believe you are still _willingly_ hanging out with her..."Sam muttered and Danny frowned.

"Not this again...Sam, Star is my friend now and if you give her a chance, I am sure you guys can be friends with her too..."Danny said and both his friends sent him a look.

"Okay, maybe not _"friends", _at least now but I am sure that you can see that she is a nice girl deep down..."Danny said.

Sam, if you just give Star a chance, you and Tuck can both see that she is actually really nice"

"No offense Danny, but we haven't exactly had the best history with Star, so I don't see that happening..."Tucker said.

"Says the guy who crushed on Valerie even after finding out about her double life..."Danny couldn't help but point out.

Tucker was about to say something but stopped, since he had no comeback for that one.

"I got to go...I don't want to keep her waiting, you two take care of this for me, okay..."Danny said as he handed Sam the thermos, and Sam took it but still had that sour look on her face.

Danny soon left to meet up with Star and Sam shook her head.

"I still can't believe he is letting himself be blinded by that little blonde Paulina clone...what the heck does he see in her?..."Sam asked.

"Her looks..."Tucker suggested and Sam sent him an annoyed glare.

"That's outside, I meant inside..."Sam yelled.

"Calm down, Sam...even if Danny is friends with Star now, a lifetime of A-List shallowness doesn't automatically go away...I am pretty sure it will remain platonic..."Tucker said.

"You think? I...I mean, what are you talking about? I am just worried for Danny's sake..."Sam said quickly.

"_Yeah, and I'm a vegetarian._."Tucker thought sarcastically but wisely kept to himself.

When it comes to Danny and her own feelings, Sam is as stubborn as a mood and twice as dangerous if provoked enough.

The two teens soon left with the Fenton thermos in hand, both concern over their best friend, but for different reasons.

* * *

_Later_

_At The Bowling Alley_

_**"STRIKE!"**_

"Nice one!..."Star said in an impressed tone after Danny got another strike.

His third one in a row.

"It's all in the wrist..."Danny said in a faux-modest tone.

"Your turn..."Danny said as Star went to get her green bowling ball, the one she owns instead of using one of the lane balls.

She threw it and in an few moments, managed to knock 8/10 balls.

"_Ooohh_...the dreaded seven-ten split..."Danny commented and Star sent him a determined look.

"Don't say that yet..."Star said and Danny wondered what she plans to do.

Star threw the ball again, making it edge the closest to the ten, and in the angle that it hit it, it sent the pin bouncing to the right, where the seven was and miraculously hit it, knocking both pins down.

Danny was speechless.

"Your turn..."Star said and tried hard not to laugh at the surprised look on his face.

Danny snapped out of it and looked impressed himself.

"That was impressive, even I could never get the seven ten split down..."Danny said and Star kept smiling.

"It's all in the wrist..."Star said, mimicking his own words and Danny chuckled.

The two continued to play their friendly game together until Star's cell phone started ringing and she sighed when she called the area code.

It's area code 33, France.

"One second, it's my mom calling..."Star said to Danny as she answered.

"Hey mom...'Star said in a more pleasant tone only to frown when she heard who was on the other end.

"Oh...hello, Colette..."Star said in a much less pleasant tone, which Danny noticed.

"_Bonjour, Estelle_..."Colette's snobby accent could be heard.

"My name is "_Star_", Colette..."Star said in annoyance.

"What do you want?..."Star demanded, not hiding her distaste to her step sister.

_"Is that any way to speak to me? You're own sœur..." _Colette said in an indignant tone that made Star roll her eyes.

_"Not by choice._..'Star thought semi-bitterly.

"_Anyway, Estelle...Mama, Papa and Pierre are leaving for the hotel right now and shall board the plane first thing in the morning. Mama has asked me to remind you to meet us when we arrived from the train station after own flight_..."Colette said and Star rolled her eyes.

_'She is not your **"Mama".**_.."Star thought to herself before registering what she said.

Since the closest air port was a little far away, her mom and her step family will have to also take a train and she is suppose to meet and greet them when they arrived.

"Mom already told me and I'll be there right after school, Colette..."Star said in annoyance.

"_Magnifique...well, au revoir, mon petite_ _sœur..."_Colette snobbil said and Star hung up.

Just because Colette is two months older than her, she has the nerve to call her _"little sister_", Which is really irritating, especially since they are the same height.

"What was that all about and who was that?..."Danny asked.

"My step sister, Colette Bevier ..."Star muttered.

"You have a step sister?..."Danny stupidly asked.

"Yeah, Colette, she is the daughter of my mom's second husband...she was just reminding me for the _zillionth_ time to meet them when they come tomorrow for their trip..."Star said.

"Oh...Uh..that's nice..."Danny said and Star sighed.

"Maybe if it was just my mom and Pierre but Colette and Jean Luc, I can live without..."Star said.

"I am guessing Jean Luc is our step dad...want to talk about it?..."Danny asked, sensing some tension.

He has gotten to know Star so well over the last few weeks but this is the first time he heard of her having a step family.

_"Then again, I don't remember ever seeing Star's mom before...not even when all of the parents wanted to sue Captain Angus._..'Danny thought.

Star thought about it. The only person she ever told her family troubles to was Valerie and even though they have been friends for a few short weeks, Star smiled and nodded.

"Well, it's like this..."Star began speaking of her family's history.

They sat down together at a table near the lanes and she told him about her mother Stella. She told him that a few years back, they were in Paris and she met this creep Jean Luc, who fancies himself as a ladies man but as Star puts it, he is Pepe Le Pew in human form, but with much less charm. Never the less, her mom fell for him and moved to Paris with him and his bratty daughter Colette. Star's parents signed the divorce papers, her dad got their house in Amity Park, the speed boat and her, while her mom got their poodle Fifi, their summer home in Cancun and the platinum plated silverware.

It was a tough time at first but her parents managed to make a somewhat decent arrangement that her mother would be given visitation rights, even if she and her dad can't stand each other anymore. Star also explained that while she doesn't hate her mom, she hates what she has done and hates her new family even more, especially Colette and Jean Luc.

When she was done, Danny looked surprised and ultimately, he looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Star..'Danny said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's life, I guess...and it could be worse...at least my mom tries to keep a relationship between us...I guess wish she would keep Jean Luc and Colette in France or at least, didn't make me hang out with them whenever they are in town..."Star muttered.

Danny felt sorry for her.

He knew how hard divorce could be and according to Star, this happened when she was just about to star puberty. No wonder she was always so snappy and acerbic all of the time in the past.

'And they are all coming tomorrow?...'Danny questioned.

'Yeah, I have to help them settle in at the hotel where they are staying, have lunch with them and give hang out with Colette while my mom and Jean Luc take Pierre on a tour of a town...what good is a tour for a one year old, anyway?...'Star complained, hating the fact that she would be stuck with Colette tomorrow.

"Ouch...'Danny said, realizing that Star's gonna have a tough weekend with her step family.

'Whatever...it's not like I can get out of it..."Star muttered.

Danny realized that Star would be miserable tomorrow if she was stuck with her step sister, whom from how she describes her, is a real piece of work. She can't get out of it but maybe, maybe he could think of a way to lessen the pain of the experience, even a little bit.

"Do you want me to be there, when you greet them and have to deal with Colette?...'Danny offered and Star looked surprised.

"Would you really come with me?...'Star asked, surprised and even hopeful.

"Hey, we're supposed to be friends now and what kind of friends leaves the other in their time of need, besides, I think a few hours of faking nice with your step family is something I can manage...'Danny said and Star suddenly hugged Danny, tightly.

'Thanks, Danny! You rock!...'Star said before kissing him on the cheek, making Danny blush a bit.

"Uh...no problem, Star...'Danny said in a sheepish tone, while Star looked happy again.

As much as a headache her step family is, at the very least Danny offered to be there with her, giving her some relief in this once dreary weekend.

The two teenagers then got up and continued bowling and enjoying each other's company, unaware of what tomorrow truly will bring.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Lost_

_**The Next Day**_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone.

Sorry for the delay, I have recently moved to a new town and I no longer have my own computer. I have been getting by by using my cell phone, the library's computer and my bro's laptop.

I don't know when I can afford my own PC, so until then I will _**TRY**_ to post at least one chapter a week. Thank you all for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**A/N(2):** **_"Sœur"_ **means sister in French.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse: **I suppose with this part, it is a trilogy. I can't say yet if there will be more after this, so stay tuned.

**Wiseguy2415: **I guess...

**Fatcatjohn:** Same here...

**cg037: **Thank you. Also, no spoilers.

**LordGriffin1000: **Thank you, also, you were right about that as mentioned here.

**Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

**sebas12: **You're welcome :)

**nitewolf423: **Don't worry, I mean reborn as in she has become a more mature and overall, better person from her experiences.

**Guest(1): T**hat's Sam for you...

**Guest(2): **There are but what will it take to make her "_go fishing in another lake"?_

**Guest(3): **Uh huh...

**Sguima: **I guess she sort of fascinated me a bit. She is basically characterized as a less popular version of Paulina but we saw that she was still willing to be friends with Valerie despite her no longer being a part of the A-Listers and she also dated Kwan even during the brief time he lost his popularity. I think deep down, she is not as shallow or mean as the other A-Listers and the writers wasted her potential by just making her a stereotype of a popular girl.

This is me using that potential :)

**devilxknight86: **I hope this chapter will suffice for now...

**P. Andrew: **Thank you and also, you're welcome :)

**SofiPhan29: **How's this?

**Biginferno: W**e shall see...we shall see...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

_**Chapter 4: The Next Day**_

While Star and Danny were busy bowling, Sam and Tucker arrived to the lanes, one with a sour look and the other with an exasperated one.

"Sam, I wanted to go see the new sci-fi movie...'Tucker complained.

"What's with you? You love bowling...'Sam said.

'When we come here to actually play, not spy on Danny..."Tucker complained.

"We are not spying on Danny...I just wanted to play..."Sam said.

'And we couldn't use your private bowling alley is because?...'Tucker asked with a smirk.

"Do you really want to risk having to make small talk with my parents while they are hosting their book club?...'Sam asked.

"Point..."Tucker grumbled.

"Sam? Tucker?...'Danny's voice called and they saw their friend getting a drink from the cafe, along with Star.

"Hey Man...Star...'Tucker said.

'Foley..."Star said in a neutral tone of voice.

'Hey Danny..."Sam said and frowned when her eyes landed on Star, who frowned back.

'What are you guys doing here?...'Danny asked.

"Oh, just came for a friendly game is all...'Sam said, though her eyes were on Star, who noticed.

"_I'll bet.._.'Star thought sarcastically before putting on a semi smile.

She suppose she at least had to be polite to these two. They are Danny's friends after all...even if the goth girl made it clear that she still didn't like her.

Well, Star knew how to play this game. She also knows how to win.

"Well...Danny and I just finished a game and we were just taking a small break...would you two care to join us?..."Star said and Sam faked a smile.

'Sure, don't mind if we do...'Sam answered for both herself and Tucker who tried not to roll his eyes at the girl drama that Danny was still clueless about.

'_Girls..."_Tucker thought to himself, not even bothering to try flirting with Star this time.

The four teens were soon seated and they started to talk about the game they had.

"You should have seen how Star managed to get that seven-ten split...you really missed it...'Danny said and Star smiled happily and Sam sent her a glare.

"Oh, Danny...you flatterer...'Star said with a giggle and noticed Sam's glaring and just sent her a smug look.

"_Blonde bimbo._..'Sam thought.

"_Goth snob..." _Star thought in response before she tried talking to Danny again.

'Anyway, Danny...My mom and step family should arrive around 4:30 tomorrow, so we should arrive to the station around that time..."Star said.

"Sure, I won't forget..."Danny said before taking a sip of his soda.

'Station?...'Tucker asked.

'Oh, Star has family visiting and I promised that I'd help her when they come...'Danny said and Star smiled once more.

Sam also frowned.

They continued to talk and then played a four person game, which Star remarkably showed off her skills, mostly because she tried to out to against Sam, who was acting a little competitive herself this evening. After the game, she excused herself to the ladies room and Sam asked Danny more about what Star did and was frustrated that he said he had a good time with her.

Sam didn't like hearing that.

Soon Star returned and said that she had to be going home. Sam was glad to hear that until Danny offered to walk her home, which the blonde girl happily accepted.

Sam liked that even less.

"Just what does she have planned?...'Sam thought to herself.

'So...another round?...'Tucker asked since they now had the lanes to themselves but Sam ignored him.

* * *

_Later_

Star was happy that Danny was walking her home. Sure, she still had a little while before her curfew but it's a long walk to her house from the bowling alley and she wanted to spend time with Danny without Manson trying to cut in,

"_Stupid Manson, she has no right to act like she owns Danny, especially since she won't even say she likes him..."_Star though in annoyance at Sam's actions.

It's obvious that she sees her as a threat but it's not her fault that Danny chooses to spend time with her. Besides, the way she sees it she could have asked Danny out like a hundred times and he probably would have said yes but she didn't.

She had her chance, and soon enough, someone else will have theirs. After all, Danny is a great guy and she knew he could make any girl happy if they give him a chance...maybe even...

"Star?...'Danny called, getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Danny...'Star said.

"Is everything alright? You looked lost in thought..."Danny asked and Star looked embarrassed.

'Oh, sorry...I was just...thinking about tomorrow...'Star lied a bit, not wanting him to know of what she was really thinking right now.

"_Still..."_Star thought as she looked at Danny while they walked together and smiled.

She accepted a long time ago that he is pretty cute, even if he wasn't that tall or buff and she liked his personality, which she has learned more about these last few weeks since they have become friends.

She has learned a lot about him these last few weeks and found stuff she liked.

She likes that he is a good bowler, enough to give her a real challenge. She likes that he is an animal lover, that he has a sense of humor, even if it was a little corny sometimes and she also liked that he had his own point of view on things and was willing to share to those who would listen.

There were other things she learned about him...things that she likes...

They soon arrived to her home and Star was almost disappointed.

"_That was too quick of a walk.._'Star thought, before turning to Danny.

"Here we are...home sweet home...'Danny said.

'Thanks for walking me home..."Star said.

'No problem..."Danny said.

Star glanced at her watch. She still had a while before curfew, so maybe she could talk to him just a little longer. However, before she could say anything, the door opened.

"Oh, Star... I see that you're home..."Her father, Johnathan Strong said.

"Dad!...'Star yelled in an embarrassed tone of voice, while Danny blinked.

"I mean, dad...what are you doing here...I thought you were working late tonight...'Star said.

'The meeting got rescheduled...'Johnathan explained before turning his attentions to Danny.

"Hello, I am Johnathan Strong, Star's father...'He said.

"Hello, sir...I'm Danny Fenton..we met before...'Danny said as he shook the older man's hand.

'Ah, yes...I remember, from the time you and my daughter got stuck in the school over night...:Johnathan said

"So, how have you been?...'Johnathan asked to be sociable.

"Fine sir...'Danny answered.

"That's nice...anyway you two...you came at a good time..I happened to make some hot cocoa if you want some..."Johnathan said and Star covered her face in embarrassment.

She loves her dad and she loves spending time with him, but at times like this, she wishes that he would just stop talking. Before Danny could give his answer, he felt his ghost sense and realized what he had to do but he had to deal with this first.

'Actually...Thanks for the offer Mr. Strong but I better be leaving now...I don't want to miss my own curfew...'Danny said and Star looked displeased.

"Are you sure you can't stay for a while Danny?...'Star asked and even confused herself.

She didn't really want Danny around her dad any longer than was needed but she also didn't want him to leave yet.

"_Wait...didn't he say his curfew was at 10?.._.'Star thought in confusion.

Danny told her that his curfew what's until ten and it was 9:20 right now. Did her dad really scare him off or...is it something else? something he isn't telling her yet?

"I am sure...anyway Star...thanks again for a great game...it was nice meeting you again, Mr. Strong...'Danny said.

"Please boy, call me Johnathan...'He said in a friendly voice and Danny said his goodbyes before leaving.

Once he was out of sight, Star joined her father inside.

"Nice kid...doesn't talk much, though...'Johnathan said and Star sent him a glare.

"What?...'He asked in a clueless tone of voice.

"Never mind..."Star grumbled... "So, the cocoa..."She asked and her dad smiled.

* * *

_Later_

_In Star's bedroom_

Star was in her room, having finished the hot cocoa her dad embarrassed her with and was now lying on her bed, thinking about Danny and how quick he had left. Star didn't ant to think about it but the look on his face...reminded her of the look he had earlier tonight when he had to _"leave for the bathroom"_ for about fifteen minutes.

She didn't comment on it at the time...but it made her think of their relationship, of their new friendship, how she feels about him and how he still hasn't told her his secret.

The secret that makes him hide himself from others who aren't in his inner circle, which Star is now in. The secret that makes him leave class every other period for a long time and makes him come back all tired and sweaty. The secret he still hasn't told her about.

_"Danny...what am I going to do with you?.._."Star sighed as she thought about the boy she has become close to.

She can't push it, she wants him to tell her secret by choice. She wants him to trust her and also...she wants him to like her too, even if she has to wait a while to hear his secret first.

Yes, she likes him...more than she ever thought she would.

She knows that she has become fond of him and Star has never made it a secret whenever she liked a guy in the past, although it was mostly for how cute they are or what kind of car they drive...or how good they look in a leatherman jacket.

But with Danny...it's different.

She has never had a relationship with a guy like she has had with him.

She knows that she likes him and every time she thought back to that kiss they had, it made her blush a lot.

She knows she likes him and normally, she wouldn't be hesitating with flirting with boys but...

"_He still doesn't trust me with his secret.._."Star thought, feeling a little depressed

She knows that Danny promised to tell her one day, when he feels he can trust her but it sort of hurt that he still didn't trust her enough yet.

That's part of the reason she didn't decide to give into her whim and ask him out for a_ not platonic_ date...since she doesn't want to date a guy without having trust in the relationship. She's had enough relationships like that in her life, even her ex boyfriend Kwan, while the nicer one of the jocks was still pretty shallow and pig headed.

She wanted Danny to trust her and also...a part of her isn't sure if the interest is _mutual._

Sure,she is hot, she knows that but she knows Danny cares for more than just looks and honestly , she wonders if he feels for her...the way she has felt about him since the island...

She doesn't know and she won't know until after he trusts her...and she really wonders if he ever will trust her enough to show her everything there is about him.

'Danny...'Star sighed before turning to her sketchbook and seeing the drawing she did of him.

Despite everything, she smiled.

He said that he would tell her when he is ready. She will just has to trust him and wait.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Danny yawned as they left the school. Last night, he had to deal with Technus going on another rampage at a nearby car lot, and then had to settle a squabble between Johnny 13 and Kitty over Johnny's womanizing, not to mention deal with several generic ghosts he can't even bother to remember the names of.

At the very least it is Friday now and he managed to survive another day at school, which has become much more bearable ever since Star threatened to sue the school and Dash got in trouble when he tried to stuff him in his locker and the other jocks didn't even try due to the teachers being extra strict with them lately.

So overall, it wasn't that bad of a day.

Now he is waiting for Star, he promised that he would help her greet her step family and her mom at the train station. A promise he intends to keep.

Until a familiar blue mist escapes his mouth.

"Oh, who is it this time?...'Danny complained.

"**_I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND EVERY CARDBOARD CONTAINER IN THIS DOMAIN SHALL BE MINE!._**..'Was shouted.

Danny heard it coming from inside a nearby janitor's closet and sighed.

"At least it's nothing serious...'Danny said as he went to settle this public nuisance and get back quick before Star arrives.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Star soon arrived to the school entrance, but didn't see Danny anywhere.

"Where is he?...'Star questioned out loud and then saw that it was clouding and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Oh, perfect...'Star said as she quickly reentered the school building since she didn't want to risk ruining her hair.

That's when Danny showed up.

'Hey, Star...sorry,if I kept you waiting..."Danny said as he arrived, panting a little since he ran in order to make sure he wasn't too late.

'That's okay...but it's raining now..."Star pointed out.

"Well, we can't let that stop us...'Danny said as he pulled out an umbrella from his backpack and Star smiled.

"Always prepared, aren't you, Danny?...'Star quipped.

"I try...so are you ready to go, Star?..."Danny asked as he went out side to open his umbrella to share.

Star smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Danny..."Star said as she started to leave with Danny.

Bummed about dealing with her step family but at least Danny will be there with her...

For now, that will have to be enough...

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Lost_

_**An Unwanted Reunion**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Lucky day for you, next week is today ;)

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**P. Andrew: **Thank you :)

**Cg037: **Thank you :)

**Devilxknight86: **You speak French…cool :)

**NeoMark: T**hanks again for your help. You really helped me for the next chapter :)

**Danifan3000: **We shall see what happens but first, let's see Danny and Star deal with her step family in the next chapter.

**61394: **Looks like it.

**LordGriffin1000: **Thank you : )

**SofiPhan29: **So far so good, thanks :)

**JusteCamille: **Thanks for the help, also I wasn't bothered. I don't speak French, I just use google translate, so I appreciate the help :)

**Mazamba: **Thank you :)

**Batguy01: **As I mentioned my brother lets me borrow his laptop sometimes and if not, I just use my phone or the local library. A girl has got to work with what she has, am I right?

**Kombatant88: **Maybe…maybe not, let's see first.

**Lost: **Thank you : )

**Invader Johnny**: We shall see in the next chapter

**Sound Venom: **Like NeoMark and Invader Johnny, we shall see in the next chapter.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. An Unwanted Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

_**Chapter 5: An Unwanted Reunion**_

Danny and Star soon arrived to the train station. It is 4:30 pm on a Friday and she is here, waiting for her mother and her stupid step family to arrive for their visit.

Danny is here with her for moral support...or _mental_ support, depending on how you look at it.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Danny..."Star said as they arrived to the train station.

"No problem, Star..."Danny said before leaning on a nearby wall as they awaited to the Bevier family.

"So, anything else I should know about them?..."Danny asked.

"My mom seems to believe that Paris is the capital of class and culture and has a habit of saying exactly what she thinks about people but she means well...I guess..."Star said, not really sure how to categorize her mom to Danny right now.

"Sounds like someone else I know..."Danny said and Star sent him a look before continuing.

"There is my baby half brother Pierre, he's one, so he's no trouble..."She continued.

"The only ones to keep an eye on are Jean Luc and Colette..."Star said.

"The slimeball and the two faced brat..."Danny said, using Stars exact words when she described them to her yesterday.

"You said it...but not to their faces, okay..."Star said and Danny nodded.

"Star, I sincerely doubt they are that much worse than dealing with Dash and Paulina..."Danny said.

"Sometimes it's just like dealing with them, only Jean Luc doesn't give wedgies...",Star muttered.

She just wanted to get this over with and get away from her step family as soon as possible.

* * *

_About 15 minutes later_

After what felt like forever, the train arrived and people started coming out but Star couldn't see any of her relatives yet.

"Where are they?..."Star questioned, wanting to get his over with.

"_Estelle! Mon petite Fleur!._.."A fake french accent called and Star turned around and saw her mother with baby Pierre walking towards them, with two more people behind them with a bunch of bags.

"Hi Mom...Hi Pierre..."Star said as she found he self being hugged by her mother Stella and the blonde baby boy was close to her view.

Danny saw Star's family.

Her mother looks a lot like her, with long blonde hair that was neatly kept, a pair of big blue eyes under her black shades and she wore a really fancy green Parisian day dress and a lot of fancy jewelry. He also saw that Pierre looked like a simplex blonde baby with eyes that are just like Star's, making it obvious that they are siblings.

Soon the other two joined in and Star felt less at ease, which Danny noticed.

"Bonjour, Estelle,.."A gruff, make voice said and Star glared now.

It was a tall, dark haired man with a mustache, brown eyes, tanned skin and brown haired and he wore an expensive looking suit and he is groomed in a way that suggest he spends a lot of time on his appearance.

He also had a sleazy look on his face...

"Hello, Jean Luc..."Star said, trying to keep her distaste low for now.

She then turned to a teenage girl with curly red hair, that last year, had been been brown just like Jean Luc's, green eyes and fair skin, and dressed in a yellow day dress, white slipper like shoes and pearl jewelry for the classy look.

It is Colette Bevier, her step sister and mortal enemy outside of school.

"Bonjour, Estelle..."Colette said in her honey sweet voice that made Star want to barf up her lunch.

Star sent her a smile as she addresses her, putting to practice the fake smile she perfected when she was in the A-listers...

"Hi Colette, how have you been?..."Star said, simply for the sake of peace.

Colette sent her the perfectly white smile she had that could rival Paulina's...and it was just as fake.

"Oh, simply _magnifique!_ The plane ride had been divine, but what can you expect when traveling first class...Oh, ma sœur, I simply love that outfit...I remember seeing it in amazing about a _year_ ago..."Colette said in a very sweet tone that their mother didn't notice the insult in the sentence.

But Star did and she is not backing down.

"Thank you...Oh, Colette...I simply love your hair...where did you buy it?..."Star said in a half sweet, half venomous tone and Colette tried hard not to make a face, she just continued smiling and Star knew that it was because their parents are near.

"It is my hair...It just changed like the seasons..."Colette said and Star resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Danny just stood there and decided now to make his presence known.

"So, Star...'Danny started but Stella sent him a critical look at the boy she's never seen before standing next to Star.

"Ah... Estelle, darling..." Her mother spoke. "This boy here seems to be stalking you..."

Star quickly took offense at that comment and immediately straighten things out.

"Mom... this is Danny Fenton, I invited him to come along...'Star said to her mom, whom almost seemed surprised.

"Hi..." Danny said, trying to sound friendly.

Jean-Luc only took one look at the boy and scoffed before whispering to his wife.

"_Elle est avec quelqu'un d'aussi simple..." _He said in french and Star frowned while Danny looked confused.

"What'd he say?" Danny whispered to Star, who is still glaring at her step-father.

"He said... and I'm quoting here..." Star whispered while secretly giving her mother's husband a dirty look. "_She's with someone so plain."_

Before Danny could say anything, Colette came into his view and he looked at her.

She is pretty and dresses way more fancy than most girls he knows but Star was prettier, he couldn't help but think.

"Ah, bonjour Danny." Colette said with a smile to the boy as she held her hand to him.

Danny simply shook her hand and Star smirked, since Colette likely expected a kiss on the hand from her expression.

"Hello, Colette...Star has told me a lot about you..."Danny said, trying to be polite.

"Oh, I am sure she has...'Colette said as she sent a look at her step sister, who is still smirking.

"Is he your boyfriend?..."Colette asked boldly and Star's mother Stella looked curious as well.

Both teens blushed before glancing at each other quickly.

"Whoa! He's-"

"I'm ju-"

"We're just friends!"

"Yeah... friends!"

They both said quickly, still blushing and looking awkward, though both were thinking now.

_"He's my friend... now.."_ Star thought, still feeling the same things she felt last night over the words.

Danny is also deep in thought.

_I'm not her boyfriend... I mean, we kissed, but that do-** STOPPING THERE!**_ ...Danny thought and tried to change the subject

"Anyway everyone...it has been a long trip and we best be arrive to the hotel...'Stella said and everyone nodded.

Stella called for a taxi, while Jean Luc handed a large bag to Danny, even though the train station employees were also helping.

"_Si vous souhaitez aider, vous pouvez porter ceci au taxi, garçon..." _Jean Luc said in French and Danny turned to Star.

"What did he say this time?..."Danny asked.

"He says that if you want to help, you can carry some of the bags..."Star said in annoyance.

"So he doesn't speak English?..."Danny asked.

"Not to you, at least..."Star said in annoyance.

Jean Luc is a huge snob and he usually only speaks English when he tries flirting or speaking to his clients..

Danny said nothing as he saw a lot of bags and sighed as he grabbed a couple of them and Star, taking pity on him, went to help while Colette was busy checking her make up in her compact mirror and her mother was calling for the taxi, all the while Jean Luc was complaining in his native tongue over the lousy service he was receiving.

They have only been here for five minutes and Star was already wanting to bang her head against the wall until she passes out.

_"Monday can't come soon enough..."_Star thought, actually rather being in school right now.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Lost_

_**An Unwanted Reunion Part 2**_

* * *

**A/N(1****): **YAY! TWO IN ONE! GOTTA LOVE LIBRARIES! :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **A special thanks to NeoMark for writing the scene where Star's step family looks down on Danny and Colette calling him Star's boyfriend. You rock, NM!

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** LOL!

**Fatcatjohn: **Thanks for the concern.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Un Unwanted Reunion Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

_**Chapter 6: An Unwanted Reunion Part 2**_

After a long time of moving bags, they all managed to get in the taxi and soon leave for the hotel. Since there wasn't all that much room, Danny went in a separate taxi and Star went with him, preferring his company to that of her step family.

They soon arrived to the Milton Hotel, a 5 star hotel resort that only the rich and elite can afford to stay. That is where the Bevier family will be saying during their visit to Amity Park. They were now within their suite, drinking tea as "_the help"_ continued to bring their belonging in to their room.

"That's the last of it..."Danny said as he finally lugged the last of the luggage up to the suite, which Star helped him.

He glanced around the hotel suite and was pretty impressed that it was a big, fancy four bedroom suite with two baths, a hot tub and spa and a balcony with a great view of the city.

He knew that Star came from a rich family ,what with her dad being a big shot lawyer but it seems her mom's family is pretty well off too.

"Yes, thank you for _ze_ help, _monsier_ Danny..."Stella said in her fake french accent as she handed him a $10 dollar tip and Danny looked confused.

"You may go now..."Stella said dismissing him and Star looked annoyed.

"Mom, Danny isn't a servant, I invited him here as a _guest_.."Star said in annoyance to her mother, who looked surprised, even more when Danny handed back the money.

"Thanks ma'me, but I was happy to help Star out..."Danny said.

Star smiled at that before turning to the rest of her family.

"Just to be clear...I invited him to spend the afternoon and dinner with us..."Star said to her step family.

Stella looked surprised and Jean Luc scoffed and Colette had that fake smile on her face that irked Star to no end.

"I see...well, _zhis_ shall be the interesting..."Colette said in her heavy french accent.

Star sent her a glare before telling Danny to sit and relax. He needed it after having to lug those bags with the rest of the staff while her family did nothing, as usual.

Now they were here, at the hotel and now was time for the most awkward part of any family gathering.

The talking and catching up.

"So mom, how was your flight?..."Star asked and Stella smiled.

"Oh it was _très magnifique_, ma petite Estelle...'Stella said.

Danny remained quiet, feeling out of place as Star continued to speak to her mom and step family. He also learned that apparently Jean Luc and Colette's family own a vineyard and that's where all of their money comes from and Stella kept giving details of how beautiful the streets of Paris are until she, after spending quite a deal of talking about herself, asked Star something relevant to her life.

"So, Estelle darling..." Stella said.

"Mom, please...call me "_Star_"..."She pleaded, not looking at Danny due to being embarrassed by her mother's antics.

"Okay, Star...how are things at your school?..."Stella asked as she eyed her nails and Star sighed.

"Just fine...I got an A plus on my science test...and me and Danny did a project together a few weeks ago, we got an A...'Star said.

Since she quit the A-Listers, Star stopped pretending to act like the dumb blonde girl everyone used to peg her for and she started taking her academics more seriously.

Stella looked pleased by the mention of the good grades.

"_Magnifique_...and how is that nice boyfriend of yours? Kwan?..."Stella asked, referring to the boy her daughter had been dating since her last visit to Amity Park, six months ago.

Star heard this and frowned at being reminded of her ex boyfriend and answered.

"We broke up..." Star said flatly and Stella actually looked surprised.

"But why? He was such a nice boy and very handsome too..."Stella said and Star rolled her eyes at that.

"Let's just say it didn't work out between us..."Star said as she sighed.

Just as the rumors stated, Kwan tried to get back together with her before she quit the A-Listers and she rejected him...due to having feelings for someone else, though she never said that. Kwan was an okay guy at his core, even if he goes along with the others bullying but Star and him just didn't connect anymore. The fact that he stopped trying to get back with her when she quit the A-Listers also showed that for as much as Kwan likes her, he still values his popularity more than their relationship and Star doesn't tolerate that.

Stella felt a little awkward and tried to change the subject.

"What of that nice friend of your's? Paulina? The pretty one are always spending time with?..."Stella asked and Star actually looked angry at the mention of the girl's name.

Danny was actually worried about her, wondering what she is thinking. After a moment, Star answered, her distaste visible on her face.

"We're not friends anymore..."Star muttered and Danny sent her a concerned look since this is obviously a touchy subject for her.

Stella looked taken back by what she has heard.

"Really? What happened?..."Stella asked, clueless to what her daughter is truly feeling and Star tried her best not to lose her temper right now.

"Let's just say some things happened and I found out that she wasn't really a good friend..."Star answered, remembering being stuck on the island and then trapped in the school, being menaced by those ghosts and Paulina was still more concern over her own needs.

"What did she do?...'Colette asked and Star looked mad.

"Yes, Star...tell us, what has happened between and mademoiselle Paulina, you two were so close..."Stella asked and Star tried hard not to lose it now.

She and Paulina were never _"close",_ they just had a fake friendship that was based on their social status and keeping up appearances. The only real female she is close to is Valerie, who even found out about her changing feelings for Danny and even gave her blessing, under the condition that she treats him right.

If that's not a sign of a good friend, then what is?

"If you must know, Danny and me got locked inside the school overnight a few weeks ago and all Paulina cared about was the fact that I didn't go to the party that she was throwing after we were let out..."Star said, hating being forced to remember that.

"Why zid you not go to the party if you were already free?..."Stella asked in a clueless tone of voice and Star gritted her teeth at her mom's thick-headedness.

"Because I didn't feel like going, that's why..."Star muttered with her arms crossed.

"Oh... I see..."Stella said and Star sent her a look.

"Did you not hear about any of that? Dad told me that he told you over the phone..." Star said.

"_Hmmm_...Oh, Yes, I remember that your father had told me...did you not get the care package I sent you?..."Stella asked and Star nodded.

"Yeah mom and I appreciate the imported bon bons, the make up, jewelry and perfumes..."Star said, trying to keep her temper under control.

Her mother means well...even if right now, Star wishes she could just shut her mouth.

"So, has anything new happened for you guys?..."Star asked, wanting to change the subject and if her mom likes talking about anything, it's her latest trips.

"Ah yes...a few weeks ago, we went to a trip to Milan, Italy...Oh, it was simply...simply..."Stella paused.

"Magnifique?..."Star said and Stella smiled.

"Exactly! Oh, Star...One of these days, you must come join us!..."Stella said.

"I'll pass..." Star grumbled.

She'd love to visit Milan but you couldn't pay her enough to go on a _"family trip"_ with Colette and her dad. It's not worth it in her eyes.

Danny sent her a sympathetic look and wondered if he should say something.

However, before he could say anything, Colette spoke up again, this time her attention was on Danny.

"So... Danny, iz it? exactly how do you two know each other?..." Colette asked as she gestured to Danny.

Both Amity Park teens glanced at each other

"We got to school together..." They both said at the same time.

Star saw the smirk on Colette's face and she didn't trust it.

"Ah... young love in _ze_ American education system, how quaint.."Colette said and Stella looked surprised once again, while Jean Luc looked like he didn't care.

"Iz it true, darling? Are you really _dating_ this boy?..."Stella asked her and Star's face became red as a tomato right now.

"Mrs. Bevier...Star and I are just friends, like we said earlier at the train station..."Danny reminded.

Star was thankful he cleared that up but a small part of her felt a pang of disappointment at being referred to as his friend, when deep down, she hopes someday they could be more.

Colette saw her expression and sent Danny a coy look, weirding him out.

"I see..." Colette said before taking another sip of her tea.

"_This is going to be fun._.."Colette said, already having plans for this boy.

Stella then got everyone's attention.

"Anyway, ma petite Fleur, before I forget...I have brought you a present...'Stella said in a cheerful voice and Star had a neutral look on her face when her mother handed her a a green wrapped box with a red bow on it.

"It is all the way from Paris, my darling..."Stella said, still smiling widely.

Star opened it and Danny saw her look at the gift it was. It was a fancy, expensive looking diamond necklace with matching earrings and Danny had a feeling that they were real, judging from the jealous look on Colette's face right now.

"Thanks mom...it's beautiful..."Star said and Stella smiled before continuing.

"Well everyone...now that _ve_ have all been settled in...I believe that it is time to go see the sights...Colette, Star and...um?...what is your name again?...'Stella asked the dark haired boy.

"Danny..."He answered.

"Yes, Danny...why don't you three go out and have the young fun...while I have the hotel nanny come to care for Pierre while me and Jean Luc go see a show and the sights..."Stella said.

"_Mom will never change..._"Star thought, as this always happens during her visits.

She comes, hugs and kisses her, they talk, she'll shower her with whatever expensive gift she brought, give her and Colette some money to spend and then they won't see her for hours while she and Jean Luc go suck face at some tourist attraction.

Colette stepped between her and Danny, sending him a blinding smile, before turning to Stella.

"That sounds like a _marvelous_ idea, Mama..."Colette said, agreeing to it.

Star gritted her teeth, she has been dreading this all week.

_"Magnifique!_ Here you go girls...This should be enough on your cards to enjoy yourselves...we shall at meet at seven for dinner at Chez Felipe..."Stella said.

Chez Felipe was one of the restaurants here at the resort and hotel and it was the most expensive one too.

For the next few hours, it would be her and Danny...and Colette too...

_"I can't believe that I actually rather be back on Specter Island!._.'Star thought, hating this more and more.

Unknown to her, Colette was having her own thoughts as she looked at Danny and then her step sister and smirked once again.

"_This is going to be fun._.."Colette thought to herself.

* * *

_Later_

Danny really wondered how he ended up becoming Colette's tour guide with Star but he promised her that he would be here with her, to tough it all out. He held his guard up around Colette, who so far, has been extra friendly around him for some reason.

"So, Danny?..."Colette started as they walked together and Star tried her hardest not to let her get under her skin.

"Yes?...'Danny questioned.

"How long have you known my dear, petite sœur?...'Colette asked and Star glared at her hated nickname.

"Excuse me? What?..."Danny asked, due to being a C student in French class.

'My sister...'Colette explained.

"Oh, we have been classmates since middle school...'Danny said.

"And you two have been...close since then?...'Colette, being nosy, asked.

Star flinched and sent her an annoyed look.

"None of your business..."Star barked and Colette sent her an innocent look.

"What did I say? I was just curious..'Colette said and sent a sad look to Danny who sighed.

"We have known each other since middle school but became friends a couple of weeks ago during a project we had together and we got to know each other more..."Danny said and sent Stara smile.

She smiled back at that.

Colette saw this, frowned a bit, before giving Danny her bright white smile.

I zee...how nice...'Colette said as she sent Danny that cute look, trying to get on his good side.

He has learned from personal experience, not to trust it, especially since Star made special emphasis that Colette might be sweet on the outside but she's poison on the inside. He just bared it as they arrived to a clothing store since Colette wanted to go shopping and that was apparently the one thing the two girls could agree on.

So now, here he is, spending his Friday afternoon in the middle of a girls clothing store while Star and Colette both checked out clothes...in different parts of the store!

"So, Danny?..."Colette said as she eyed a fancy pearl white mini dress.

"Yeah?...'Danny asked.

"How do you think _zhis_ dress would look on me? I would be appreciating _ze_ opinion of a boy...'Colette asked as she showed him her choice.

"It looks good..."Danny said, not really caring and not even getting that good look at the dress, while Colette sent him another smile.

Star sent her step sister an annoyed look and was pleased to see her go to the changing rooms. Once she was gone, Danny sent her a dirty look at her. Star smiled at that

"How are you holding up?...'Star asked.

"Has your step sister always been that...um..."Danny paused.

"Fake? Snooty? Bossy? Two faced?...'Star supplied for him... "Since day one..."She grumbled under her breath.

"Oh Danny, how do I look?..."Colette's voice called.

Star and Danny turned around. Danny's jaw dropped and Star's faced turned red in anger at what Colette is wearing right now.

It was a white, mini dress with very high white boots. The dress hugged her figure a little _too_ tightly and was a little _too _short to boot, especially for a teenager.

"Colette!...'Star said.

"Do you like it?..."Colette asked to the boy, who regained his ability and looked away from the rather inappropriate outfit Colette is wearing, a blush visible on his face.

"Uh...sure...you look fine...I guess..."Danny said, not wanting to insult her.

Colette giggled.

"Oh, thank you...I was afraid that it was rather._..tight_..."Colette giggled as she saw his blushing get worse.

She then took a few steps forward, purposely tripped herself and made Danny catch her, and she is now in his arms.

"Oh...I am sorry...I am afraid that I can...a little of _ze_ clumsy..."Colette giggled before pressing herself against a now red faced Danny.

"I...uh...um...are you okay?..."Danny asked.

"I am now...'Colette giggled and sent him a flirty look.

Star saw this entire thing and was livid. She then marched over there and pulled Colette off of Danny.

"Good to know...'Star said to her step sister, who pouted over being apart from Danny.

Star saw this and she knew what she is trying to do.

She is not going to let her.

'Colette, can you come with me for a moment? I need to talk to you about...your outfit..."Star said.

"There is no need, I am planning on buying it...ze boys seem to like it..." Colette said as she sent a wink to Danny, who looked a little uncomfortable now.

"It will just be for a moment...now!...'Star said a little more forcefully as she dragged her protesting step sister to a more secluded part of the store, away from Danny, who was still recovering from what Colette did to him.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?..."Danny groaned as the redness from his face has gone away

* * *

_With Star and Colette_

"What the heck is the matter with you?!..."Star said in a harsh whisper to her half sister.

"I saw this dress and I liked it...and your friend seems to likes it to..."Colette said to Star, who got redder from her anger.

"I know what you are trying to do, Colette! So knock it off!..."Star said angrily to her step sister.

"Oh, what are you talking about, Estelle...I was just trying to become friends with your friend..."Colette said in an innocent tone of voice that Star saw right through.

"You know what I am talking about! Danny is _**MY**_ friend! So keep your grubby little hands away from him..."Star warned.

"I see that you are very attached to him, no?...'Colette asked.

"That's none of your business...I know your game Colette and I am telling you right now to leave Danny out of it...he has nothing to do with the problem you have with me..."Star said and Colette looked insulted.

'Really, Estelle...you are my sœur, what problem could I _possibly_ have with you?...'Colette asked, playing dumb.

Star glared daggers at her.

"The same one since the day we met..."Star said.

"You are liking this boy...more than just _ze_ friend you claim he is, no?...'Colette asked in an intrigued tone of voice and Star growled now.

"I said that it is none of your business. Listen, Colette...I am warning you right now...leave Danny alone or I will personally mail those fake red curls of your back to Paris, over night express!...'Star said in anger before marching away from her step sister.

Whom is still smirking for all it's worth.

"Oh Estelle...you are so transparent..."Colette commented before looking at Danny, whom her sister is now talking to.

What her step sister didn't know, is that this game is just beginning.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Lost_

**_Tension Rising...again._**

* * *

**A/N: **A special thanks to NeoMark for helping write some scenes that appeared in this chapter. Once again, you rock, NM :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Fatcatjohn: **That would be interesting, wouldn't it?

**biginferno: **:)

**wiseguy2415: **Interesting idea, I'll think about it...

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse: **Technically, Jean Luc is rich just like Star's dad but you are right, she really did miss out on something good.

**Invader Johnny: **Unfortunately, Star might be getting away from them, but not like she pictured.

**Epickened: **Seems that it was the last straw so far..

**Guest: **How's this?

**cg037:** Thank you :)

**LordGriffin1000: **Was this believable enough for a bunch of shallow airheads like them?

**SofiPhan29: **You were right about that...

**Sound Venom: **How was this?

**Frost Hunter: **How is this? Star's mother is a real airhead towards how her two daughters feel about each other.

**Batguy01: **Yeah, I can imagine that.

**kombatant88: **Maybe later, right now...we have this to deal with...

**P. Andrew: **I am no longer in college,I have graduated. Just to be clear, I am in my mid 20's and that is all I am going to say.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Rising Tension AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 7: Rising Tension...again._**

_Previously_

_"I see that you are very attached to him, no?...'Colette asked._

_"That's none of your business...I know your game Colette and I am telling you right now to leave Danny out of it...he has nothing to do with the problem you have with me..."Star said and Colette looked insulted._

_'Really, Estelle...you are ma sœur, what problem could I possibly have with you?...'Colette asked, playing dumb._

_Star glared daggers at her._

_"The same one since the day we met..."Star said._

_"You are liking this boy...more than just ze friend you claim he is, no?...'Colette asked in an intrigued tone of voice and Star growled now._

_"I said that it is none of your business. Listen, Colette...I am warning you right now...leave Danny alone or I will personally mail those fake red curls of your back to Paris, over night express!...'Star said in anger before marching away from her step sister._

_Whom is still smirking for all it's worth._

_"Oh Estelle...you are so transparent..."Colette commented before looking at Danny, whom her sister is now talking to._

_What her step sister didn't know, is that this game is just beginning._

* * *

_Later_

Miraculously, Star and Colette managed to make it until dinner time without killing each other, even with Colette's attempts to tease Danny with her appeal. After hours of shopping and Danny being stuck with carrying most of the bags, they returned to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

They were all seated within Chez Felipe, little Pierre was still with the hotel nanny, so it was just him, Star, her mom, step dad and Colette, who is wearing a slightly more conservative but still alluring cream colored dress and heels, giving her a classy look.

Danny tried to ignore her as he glanced at the menu and he was stunned by how expensive everything, even the salad was $25 dollars.

"Dinner is on me, you earned it for having to lug all of Colette's bags..."Star whispered to him, not wanting him to worry.

She is even wearing the jewelry her mom gave her, which pleased Stella.

Despite himself, Danny smiled but made a mental note to at least pay what he can for his portion of the meal.

"So...um...Danny is it? You say that you are a classmate of ma Star, from ze school?..."Stella asked and Danny nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Bevier..."Danny answered.

"I do not remember seeing you whenever Star's other friends were around during my other trips...'Stella said.

"Mom, I told you, Danny and I have recently become friends and I am no longer friends with those guys..."Star said in anger.

Stella continued speaking, unaware of her biological daughter's feelings right now.

"So..uh..tell us, what sports team are you on?...'Stella asked and Star groaned.

"Um..I am not on a team..sports aren't exactly my thing...'Danny answered.

"_Je ne suis pas surpris en raison de sa fragilité._.."Jean Luc said to his wife and Star sent him a dirty look.

"Do I even want to know what he just said?.."Danny asked Star in a low voice.

"No but I'll tell you later..."Star sighed as she kept sending Jean Luc a glare, which her mother was ever oblivious to.

"And of your family..what do zhey do for ze living?..."Stella asked and Danny looked uncomfortable before answering.

"They are..scientists.."Danny said, since that is as truthful as he wants to get.

Star didn't blame his hesitance, since she recalled how she herself had dissed him for his parent's job and she knew that her step family would likely do the same, even if ghosts have been accepted as very real things now.

"Ah...scientists..zhat is interesting...what kind?..."Stella asked and Danny got nervous and tried to sugar coat things.

"They are inventors..they make a lot of their own things, though they tend to backfire a bit...'Danny said and Stella all but got confirmed that they weren't that successful.

In other words, they aren't _rich_ scientists.

"Oh, vell...middle class iz not the worse thing, I suppose.."Stella said and Star groaned in embarrassment over what she just said.

Of all things, she had to care about Danny's family income.

Colette then spoke up, talking to Danny.

"So, Danny...tell me, what iz it that you like to do for fun?..."Colette asked the dark haired boy.

"Oh, well...me and my friends usually like video games, hanging at the mall and going bowling.."Danny said, feeling a little weirded out by how Colette was looking at him now.

"Zhat sounds like most fun...you must invite me on of zhese days.."Colette said and Star gritted her teeth in anger.

"Uh...sure...maybe..."Danny said in an unsure tone of voice while Star looked ticked.

_"Somebody save me..."_Star thought in dismay.

Her mother was embarrassing her, Jean Luc was insulting people in french and Colette was still flirting with Danny just to bug her and she is not sure how much more of this she can take.

While she was in her inner grief, Danny was feeling pretty uncomfortable here but bared it. He has been through worse and he knew he could handle an evening with Star's snobby relatives.

However, as he went to get a sip of his water, his ghost sense activated and he sighed as he knew what he needed to do.

"Uh..will you please excuse me for a moment? I have to go to the men's room for a bit..."Danny said as he got up and headed in that direction, trying hard not to draw attention to himself.

Star saw him go and sighed since she knew that until he gets back, she has to deal with her mom and step family all by herself.

"I still do not understand vhy you are so interested in that plain boy.."Jean Luc said, actually speaking in english to his step daughter, now that Danny was out of the way.

"His name is Danny and he is not plain..."Star said in anger at Jean Luc.

"Now now, Papa...I think he seems like a nice boy and with the right amount of work...he would do...'Colette said in a condecending way and Star got mad.

"I told you to stay away from him and FYI, Danny doesn't need any work, he's fine the way he is..."Star hissed angrily to her step sister, who still had that innocent smile on her face.

Stella didn't hear this and just spoke again.

"Now, now...he seems like a nice, if simple, middle class boy..he really is _different_ than those you usually socialize with, my darling Estelle.."Stella commented and Star groaned at that.

"_Please come back soon, Danny..." _Star begged internally, wanting her friend and mental support to be here with her and as soon as possible.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Danny came out of the men's room, relieved that it had been just the Box Ghost trying to pick another fight and not a serious threat. He didn't want to have Star think he suddenly ditched her or something.

"Glad that's over with...'Danny said as he came out.

"Bonjour, again...Danny..."Colette said as she suddenly appeared, surprising Danny.

"Colette?! Where did you come from?!..."Danny exclaimed and Colette just smiled innocently.

"Oh, I wanted to go check the lobster tank for my entree..."Colette said.

Danny raised a brow at that, he didn't remember seeing a lobster tank near here when he passed by.

Suddenly, Colette stepped in front of him, blocking his path so he couldn't leave.

"Uh..Colette, we probably should be heading back to table right now..."Danny said to the red haired girl.

"Zhat can wait in a moment, first, I would like to ask something of you..."Colette said as she batted her eyes at him, trying to be flirtatious.

Danny gulped, getting a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?...'Danny asked, wanting to get back to Star as soon as possible

" Danny?" Colette asked, trying to sound flirtatious.

"Yeah?" He asks, trying to hide how annoying he finds this girl.

"Are you sure Estelle is not your girlfriend?..."She asked and Danny flinched at that.

"She likes to be called Star and no... I mean yes! I mean..." Danny paused to think. "She's not my girlfriend."

For some reason, Colette smiled at that.

"Zhen in that case, why do we not leave this place and go do something together?..."Colette asked flirtatiously as she sent him a look that usually made whatever guy she wanted melt into a pile of jelly.

Despite finding her pretty, and the memory of her in her tight dress from earlier still in his mind, Danny shook his head.

"I have to get back to Star, Colette..."Danny said in a serious tone and Colette actually seemed surprised.

"Why? You just said that she is not your girlfriend..."Colette said.

"She is still my friend and she is probably waiting for us..."Danny said and Colette frowned.

"_Hmm...usually I have no trouble taking boys from other girls..looks, like I will have to up my game.._."Colette thought, before smiling and taking a step closer, placing her hand on Danny's arm.

"Hey...hands off..."Danny said and Colette, surprised by his refusal, actually giggled a bit.

"You do not need to be ze shy with me Danny...do you not think that I am pretty?...'Colette said.

"Pretty or not, I value my personal space...'Danny said as he took her hand off of him.

Colette was surprised by the fact that he hasn't given into her whiles and for some odd, twisted reason..it intrigued her.

_"Hmm...seems he is more of a challenge than I thought._.."Colette thought as she eyed him.

He actually is rather cute, even if she would give him a more stylish set of clothes and his hair cut use a comb but still, she did like his blue eyes, and those dimples and his teeth were nice and white.

She definitely saw potential here...and a challenge.

_"Oh, I definitely see a challenge here_..."Colette thought before sending him a flirtatious look and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!..."Danny exclaimed and Colette giggled.

"Oh, I definitely can understand why Estelle wants you..."Colette said.

"What?..."Danny asked in a clueless tone of voice and Colette giggled once more.

"Too bad for her, I get what I want..and I want what I zee..."Colette said flirtatiously

She quickly kissed him on the lips, shocking Danny.

_"What the heck is she doing?!_..."Danny thought in shock before pushing her off.

"What the heck are you doing?!..."Danny said before wiping his mouth off.

"Danny?...'Star exclaimed as she appeared, having scene the kiss.

Danny, despite himself, pushed Colette away.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her..."Danny said, though he wasn't sure why he had to explain but he did.

Colette heard that and frowned. Star, despite believing Danny and knowing that this is very much what Colette would do, looked upset and walked away.

Danny wanted to follow her and would have, but Colette was holding his arm.

"Let me go!..."Danny ordered.

"But why?...We were having a nice time..."Colette said and Danny pulled himself away.

"One, because I have to go check on Star and two, I don't like you and I don't want to be part of whatever game you are trying to play..."Danny said, already knowing the kind of person she is and not wanting anything to do with her, no matter how hot she is.

To his surprise, Colette didn't look discouraged and actually said this.

"Well, it just do happens zhat zhis is no game...I think I actually like you ..."Colette said, surprising Danny.

"Why? Star told me that the guys you date are old enough to drive sports cars or have enough extra cash to buy you whatever trinket you want..." Danny questioned, while Colette sent him a coquette look

"Yes, and I love zhat attention but there is something about you...I cannot explain it but you intrigue me..you are actually the first boy I have met that actually _resists_ me..besides, middle class or not, you are cute and I zee potential...'Colette said and Danny rolled her eyes at that.

"I'm flattered but I am not interested...'Danny said as he walked away from her to go check up on Star.

Colette just stood there, with a smirk on her face.

_"The challenge has been accepted..._"Colette thought as she eyed the boy she plans to steal for herself.

* * *

_With Star_

Star didn't know what came over her, she wanted to walk up to Colette and rip her hair and eyes out but the sight of her kissing Danny affected her.

Even when Danny said he didn't kiss her back, she walked away...like a coward.

"Star..."Danny called as he found her by one of the columns inside the restaurant.

"Look, about what happened back there, I-

"I know that you didn't kiss her..Colette was just trying to mess with me..."Star said. before he could try and explain things but she still looked sad.

"Why did you walk away?..."Danny asked and was confused when Star looked more upset.

"I just needed a moment to myself..."Star lied.

The reason she left is that the sight of Danny and Colette kissing actually hurt her, even if she knew that he didn't kiss her back.

It still hurt.

Danny was gullible enough to believe her but still savvy enough to know she might still feel tense.

"Colette said she likes me but don't worry, I turned her down... she's too nasty for me...besides, you're way prettier than her, anyway..."Danny said and Star actually smiled when he said that.

He actually resisted Colette.

"_He really is one of a kind.._."Star thought, feeling happy that he managed to resists Colette's whiles.

This isn't the first time Colette has tried to steal a boy that she liked...but it is the first time she failed to do so.

Star is relieved.

Star thought about her feelings for him and she that Colette would likely try something like this again and Star doesn't want her to steal her...friend who also happens to be a boy.

_"First Sam and now Colette...I want him to trust me with his secret but what if it takes months..maybe years before then..what if too much time passes and I miss my chance...I don't want to be like Manson.._."Star thought, wondering if she should just tell him now what she feels about him.

However, before Star could think more about it...they heard familiar voices talking and they turned and realized that they were near their table and Star's mom and Jean Luc were actually speaking in English, even if her mom is still talking in her fake accent.

"Where are ze girls and Estelle's plain friend...I still cannot believe that she invited that _peon_ to have dinner with us..."Jean Luc said with distaste evident in his tone.

Star heard this and growled and Danny looked annoyed.

_"So he **does** speak english.._."Danny thought in annoyance, already knowing what a snob he is.

"Now Jean Luc, just because Estelle has chosen such a **_plebeian_** male as her companion tonight does not mean anything...when the day comes, she shall pair off with someone much more suitable for her...she is, after all, my daughter but she is a child and will learn..."Stella said in a snobby voice.

Star gasped at that.

_"Mom..._"She thought in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own mother. Sure, she could be ditzy and a little shallow but she didn't think she'd flat out say that about Danny. It was one thing for Jean Luc to bad mouth Danny since he was a jerk but her own mother was saying that he isn't good enough for her. She turned to Danny, who heard this and she wondered what he was thinking.

Danny didn't like that they were talking behind his back but he had thick skin and he was going to reassure Star that but then a familiar blue mist left his mouth and he turned away from her, cursing under his breath.

"_Oh man, looks like I got to leave but I have to tell Star first..._"Danny thought, turning to Star.

"Star...I...I think I need to be by myself for a while..."Danny said, pretending that those words hurt him more than they did.

"Danny..."Star reached for him but he started running, desperate to find a place to change, fight the ghost and then return and tell Star that everything would be okay.

Star didn't see that. All she could see is her friend and crush was leaving...because of her family.

"Danny, wait!..."Star called as she went after him but she couldn't find him anywhere.

He's gone...because of her stupid step family...and her mother.

* * *

_At the table _

Colette had returned to the table and Stella and Jean Luc asked where the other's where and she played dumb.

That was when Star came back Star to the table, where her mom, Jean Luc and Colette were.

Colette smirked when she saw her and said this.

"So, where is your _handsome_ friend, _ma sœur_?..."Colette asked and Star had no expression.

She just grabbed the ice tea that was next to Colette and dumped it on her head, effectively ruining her hair and dress and getting everyone's attention.

**_"MY HAIR! THIS CURLING JOB COST $100!._**.."Colette shouted in anger.

"So did this ice tea!..."Star shouted and Stella looked horrified.

"Estelle!..."Stella scolded while the entire restaurant eyes was on it.

Star didn't care.

"Vhat is the meaning of this, Estelle?! Apologize to Colette, right now!..."Jean Luc demanded, finally speaking English to her.

**_"Ferme ta bouche, espece de sac a ordures!.._**."Star shouted in French and Jean Luc looked insulted

She just said, "_Shut your mouth, you womanizing scum bag!'_ in perfect French.

"Estelle! What has come over you?!..."Stella demanded, actually sounding angry.

Star then turned to her mother, an angry and hurt expression on her face.

"He left! He left because of you three! The one guy who actually liked me for more than my looks just left because of you!..."Star said in outrage.

"What are you talking about?..."Stella asked, momentarily dropping her accent.

"We heard you! _Danny_ heard you! He heard you guys trash talking about him and he left!..."Star yelled and Stella looked surprised.

Jean Luc, on the other hand, didn't look the least bit sorry.

"So vhat? We didn't say anything untrue!..."Jean Luc said.

**_"SHUR UP, YOU JERK!_**..."Star shouted.

"Do not speak to my Papa, that way!..."Colette said and Star got angrier.

"Shut up, you two faced, boy stealing harpy!..."Star yelled and Stella actually got in between the two girls.

"Estelle, now calm yourself, I am sorry if your friend felt offended..."Stella said.

"No you're not, you're just sorry that we caught you!..." Star shouted.

"Estelle! Behave yourself! Everyone is looking at us!..."Stella said.

"**_I DON'T CARE!.._**."Star shouted, infuriated that her own mother insulted her friend and she was more worried about how they looked right bow to total strangers.

"Estelle, I am your mother and I know what is best for you and that boy is beneath you..."Stella said and Star got really mad now.

"Shut up! You have no right to say that you know what's best for me, you weren't there for me when I had chicken pox in the seventh grade, you weren't there for me when my pet Gold fish Bubbles passed away when I was 13, and you weren't there for me when I was stranded on that accursed Specter island and was fearing for my life be or bothered to ask me how I was after I was rescued! At least dad cancelled his court case in New York to come back home to check up on me while you were busy getting a manicure at some stupid Parisian salon!..."Star shouted.

Stella looked stunned by her daughter's outburst and Star wasn't done.

"And you have no right to say that about Danny! You don't know him! You don't know that he's the nicest, bravest, sweetest, most selfless guy I have ever known and I am grateful that he is my friend now and I regret ever being mean to him just because he's not popular!..."Star said, her shame of her past actions ressurfaced but were overshadowed by her anger towards her mother and her step family.

She is still yelling and unshed tears were forming in her eyes.

"The only reason I even bothered to show up to greet you and spend time with you and _your_ **_stupid_** _family_ was because _Dad_ asked me to, even though he has every right to hate you after you left him for this slimeball!..."Star shouted as she pointed at Jean Luc.

"Excuse moi?!..."Jean Luc shouted.

"You heard me, creep! ..."Star yelled.

"You have no right to speak to us that way!..."Colette said only for Star to yell and slap her.

"Shut up! I hate you, Colette!..."Star yelled at her.

"Estelle! Stop that!..."Stella said as she stood in front of Colette and Star got furious and that and started ranting.

"I hate you! I hate your stupid fake curls! I hate your stupid high voice! I hate how you always try to take my things just to mess with me and then break them and I hate how you fake cry to mom every time I try to call you out...and I hate that you kissed Danny in front of me because you wanted to take him from me too!..."Star yelled.

"So you _do_ like him?..."Colette said with a smirk, despite everything.

"Of course I do! He saved my life and actually cared about me not because I'm pretty or rich...but for me! Something you can never know about!..."Star said.

"Now just a moment-..."Jean Luc was about to say something, but was actually silenced by the poisonous glare Star sent him.

" Shut up, you obnoxious womanizer! I hate you more than I hate your daughter! My mom is too air-headed to see that you're nothing more but a shameless flirt, you flirt with every woman you see, why do you think Colette's mom left you?! ..."She yelled.

"Estelle! Enough!..."Stella yelled, her composure all gone but Star turned to her in desperation.

"Stop calling me that! It's _Star_! ..."She yelled... "Mom! When are you going to see that you are just **_Wife #5_** to him?! The only reason he hasn't picked Wife #6 yet is because you got pregnant with Pierre!..."Star shouted and Stella looked furious now.

"That is now true, now apologize to Jean-Luc and Colette!.."Stella ordered.

"Oh, apologizing to the womanizing jerk who seduced my vapid mother into leaving her family?! Or the two faced spoiled brat who you stupidly let yourself be fooled by!..." Star barked back.

Stella gasped.

"How dare yo-"

"NO! How dare **_YOU?!..."_** Star shouted. "How dare you leave me and my dad when I was a kid and pretend that it was no big deal! How dare you decide sending me some stupid jewelry or presents was more important than making sure I was alive after I was stuck on an island for days! How dare you turn a blind eye to Colette's faults but call me out on mine! How dare you bring her and her sleazy dad with you and expect me to be okay with spending time with them, especially since I only see you after months at a time! And how dare you treat my friend, who by the way I don't care if he isn't a jock or rich, so disrespectfully after he's saved my life more times than you've been present in it since abandoning us!..."Star yelled at the top of her lungs.

Stella began to look more than a little uncomfortable with what he daughter has been saying.

"But... mon-

"And stop doing that! Stop trying to have a French accent every time you talk! You were born in New York for crying out loud!..."Star shouted, while Stella looked dismayed more and more.

Despite it all, Stella had the nerve to send her a scolding look.

"Estelle, this has gone far enough! Now go to the hotel room and think about what have you done and how to apologize to me, Jean Luc and Colette, they are your family, whether you like it or I will not tolerate any more of this unruly behavior...'Stella said and Star couldn't believe this.

These awful people insulted someone she cared about and hurt her and her mother still defends them. The same man who not only seduced her into abandoning the man who loved her for him but also her biological daughter for a spoiled brat. Said spoiled brat trying to steal the boy she likes and her mother shows more maternal instincts for her than her own flesh and blood. Not only that, everything she has just said about how she felt for the last few years finally exploded out and her mom didn't care.

This was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Star glared at her mother without any mercy.

"Estelle?" Her mother asked.

Star fought back the tears as best as she could. It flat out spelled out why everything she did was terrible and why the family she favors over the family she abandoned aren't good people, and if this wasn't enough, maybe this will finally penetrate her thick skull .

I hate you…"Star whispered in a low, loathing tone.

No yelling, no screams, no rants...just those three words.

Stella was stunned silent and actually looked hurt by what she just said. Star didn't care she just turned around, not taking it back. She is just so angry and hurt right now.

Star then walked past everyone, storming to the door.

"Where are you going?!..." Stella called out.

"To find Danny. And after that... anywhere you're not!..."Star yelled as she opened the door and left, shutting it loudly on her way.

Star started walking first out of the restaurant, then walked faster, until she started running as the tears started streaming down her face.

She soon found a nice place to hide behind a decorative palm tree and allowed herself to cry.

She wanted to be home...she wanted to be with her dad, the only _real_ parent she has and most of all, she wanted Danny to be here with her, she wanted to hear his soothing voice tell her something that would make her bad emotions go away like he sometimes does.

She just wanted to be _away_ from here and away from _those_ people.

"Stupid Jean Luc! Stupid Colette!...Stupid Mom! This is all _their_ fault!..."Star continued to sob, unaware of her surroundings right now since she was too focused on her own internal agony.

"I don't want to be here anymore...I want to be with Danny! I wish we were could be as far away from my stupid mom, stupid Jean Luc and stupid Colette as possible, right now!..."Star said, her emotions clouding her so much that she didn't realize that she said that out loud.

And that someone had heard her.

_'So you have wished it, so it shall be..."_

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_A Misspoken Wish_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Thanks once again to NeoMark for helping with this chapter, you rock, my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Here are some translations for the french words used in this chapter that i got from google translate.

_Je ne suis pas surpris en raison de sa fragilité=_ I am not surprise due to how frail he is...

_Ferme ta bouche, espece de sac a ordures_= Shut your mouth, you womanizing scum bag!

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** Some people just don't want to listen to the truth.

**Invader Johnny: **At first but now the Pandora's box of negative feelings has just been opened...

**devilxknight86: **Cool

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**biginferno: **How was having all of their dirty laundry revealed like this by Star?

**SofiPhan29:** At least Danny resisted her, since hormones or not, he has his standards. Also, we will find out in the next chapter, my friend.

**qazse: **Hmmm...

**wiseguy2415: **Danny is more popular than even he realizes :)

**Guest: **You can say that again...

**kombatant88: **Not really...I don't watch that show.

**LordGriffin1000: **Cool, can't wait to read it :)

**P. Andrew: **Thank you :)

**Fatcatjohn: **Well, they didn't appear but as shown here, they weren't needed since the situation was already toxic enough as it is.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	8. A Misspoken Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 8: A Misspoken Wish_**

_Previously_

_"Stupid Jean Luc! Stupid Colette!...Stupid Mom! This is all their fault!..."Star continued to sob, unaware of her surroundings right now since she was too focused on her own internal agony._

_"I don't want to be here anymore...I want to be with Danny! I wish we were could be as far away from my stupid mom, stupid Jean Luc and stupid Colette as possible, right now!..."Star said, her emotions clouding her so much that she didn't realize that she said that out loud._

_And that someone had heard her._

**_'So you have wished it, so it shall be..."_**

* * *

_Earlier_

Danny had overheard what Star's mother and step father were saying behind his and Star's back. Normally, Danny would have let it slide and he'd tell Star that he didn't care what they think but his ghost sense went off and he knew what that means.

There is a ghost here about to cause some trouble.

"_Oh man, looks like I got to leave but I have to tell Star first..._"Danny thought, turning to Star.

"Star...I...I think I need to be by myself for a while..."Danny said, pretending that those words hurt him more than they actually did.

"Danny..."Star reached for him but he started running, desperate to find a place to change, fight the ghost and then return and tell Star that everything would be okay.

"Danny, wait!..."He heard her voice but he kept running.

He ran outside, entered a nearby men's room, hid in a stall and changed forms before flying out to see what ghostly threat it was. He hated leaving Star like this but he can't ignore a ghost attack and he can't tell her the truth yet...she's not ready to know yet.

He just wanted to find the ghost, fight it, capture it and get back to Star before Colette, her dad or even her mom say or do something that might drive her nuts.

"Who is it this time?..."Danny said as he looked around, remaining invisible as to not alert the guests of the hotel.

He flew outside and saw who set off his ghost sense, it's a female ghost with long dark hair, red eyes and a sinister grin on her face as she hid around a coin founting, waiting for the hotel patrons to make their wishes.

One of then being a little boy in a red baseball cap, who looked no older than eight.

"I wish for a doggie, please!..."A small little boy wished as he tossed a nickel into the fountain.

Desiree saw this and smiled.

_"So you have wished it, so it shall be~..._"Desiree said as she conjured up a dog.

An old, large, mangy dog that was barking angrily towards the child.

_**"AH! MOMMY!.**_.."The kid shouted as he ran away from the mean looking dog, who kept barking loudly.

Danny saw this and got mad and sent a blast at her, getting her attention.

"Phantom!.."Desiree shouted in anger at the sight of her enemy.

"Using a fountain to scare little kids? That's low, even for you, Desiree...'Danny said in disgust.

Desiree got up and sent him a poisonous glare.

"I don't _choose_ which wishes to grant..."Desiree said.

"But you _do_ choose to twist them around for your own amusement!..."Danny said as his hands started glowing brightly green.

He was not going to make his previous mistakes, he was going to pull out his thermos and wish her to go inside. However, before he even had a chance to, another blast was sent and hit Danny from the back.

Desiree did not send that blast.

Danny turned around and glared at his latest attacker.

_**"SKULKER! **_What are you doing here?!..."Danny shouted at the sight of the mohawk ghost.

"As I said, the hunt never rest but if you must know, I am here under orders of an anonymous employer..."Skulker said.

"Vlad?...'Danny guessed and Skulker's eyes widened at that.

"How did you guess that so fast?..."Skulker asked.

"Who else would be _lazy_ enough to hire you?.."Danny quipped and Skulker growled at that, before continuing.

"Fine, I guess it doesn't matter now. After you destroyed his cloning lab and sent the beast I caught for him free, he asked me to test this new gadget out on you..."Skulker said as he pulled out a brand new device.

"Let me guess...it's another version of the Plasmius Maximus but somehow more painful or it is just going to knock me out while you capture me?..."Danny guessed.

"Right on both but do not worry, you won't feel the pain for long..."Skulker said as he sent a blast but Danny narrowly avoided dodging it.

It was then that Desiree made her presence known again.

"Well, it seems you both shall be busy, and I must be off, there are many wishes out there that need granting...'Desiree said and Danny gasped when she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No!..."Danny exclaimed and was nearly hit by the blast again.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore...or _anything else_ ever again!..."Skulker said as he sent more blasts as Danny tried his hardest to dodge them.

He had to avoid the blasts, beat Skulker and find Desiree to capture her and then return to Star before she starts looking for him...

"Oh, what a fun night this has been so far..." Danny thought sarcastically.

Between dealing with overdressed snobs, being kissed by an obnoxious brat and having to leave his friend hanging and also having to deal with not one but _**two**_ ghostly

enemy's out causing trouble...

Oh boy...

* * *

Desiree appeared within the hotel and could still see Skulker fighting Danny and she snickered. She didn't realize that either fools were here but now it worked in her favor.

"It seems luck has been on my side...now to go find a _new_ wisher..."Desiree said before laughing fiendishly as she turns into mist and then exploring the inside of the hotel.

In search of a desperate, wishful person and whatever wish they plan to make.

* * *

_Back with Danny_

Danny sent countless ice and ecto blasts to Skulkers, who dodged them and kept sending his own blasts.

"You won't get away that easy, whelp!..."Skulker shouted.

"You think this is easy..." Danny said as he sent an ecto blast and dodged one of Skulker's own blasts and the new ray from Vlad.

He cannot afford to get hit right now, he's already been without his powers twice in the last two months of his life and that's two too many!

"Just for an added bonus, after I short out your powers and deliver you to Plasmius, he said I can hunt what's left of you..."Skulker said as he sent the blast from the device again.

Danny reacted quickly with a dodge and then a blast of his own. His blast actually hit the device and caused it to spark, now that it is damaged.

"What? No!..." Skulker shouted as the device kept being static-y until-

_**KABOOM!**_

Danny wasn't quick that that. He got caught in the blast to.

"AH!..."Danny and Skulker both yelled as they fell to the ground, their bodies absorbing the shock from the blast but since Skulker only has his suit, he didn't feel s much pain.

Danny quickly came too and got up and he noticed that he was still in his ghost form and became intangible at will. He smiled.

"Looks likes Plasmius's new toy is a dud, Skulker!..."Danny mocked.

Skulker came to, looked at the now broken device and growled.

"Plasmius isn't going to like this...lousy piece of junk..."He muttered under his breath over the now ruined device..

"Takes one to know one!..."Was heard.

Skulker was so busy grumbling under his breath that he didn't notice that Danny was flying towards him, his fists raised out until the ghostly teenage boy hit him square in the jaw, sending him flying far, far away.

"_**AHHH!..**_."Skulker shouted as he was sent flying several yards away.

Danny smirked and would have gone after him to suck him in the thermos but he remembered that Desiree is still out and about and she is a bigger threat than Skulker if not dealt with quickly.

"Now to find Desiree before he comes to...'Danny said as he searched the hotel to find the genie ghost before some unsuspecting person makes a wish.

* * *

_With Desiree_

The genie-esque ghost eventually found what she was looking for. She had been searching the hotel, listening for something that she could interpret as a wish but then she noticed a girl crying behind a decorative palm tree, weeping her eyes out.

_"Oooh_... now what have we here?..."Desiree whispered with interest as she became invisible to listen to the girl's cries.

When a person cries, it's usually over something they do not have but want to, or having experienced something they didn't want to.

She sensed a potential wish about to be made.

"Stupid Jean Luc! Stupid Colette!...Stupid Mom! This is all their fault!..."The girl said in between her snobs, unaware of the ghostly genie that was eavesdropping on her suffering.

"I don't want to be here anymore...I want to be with Danny! I wish we were could be as far away from my stupid mom, stupid Jean Luc and stupid Colette as possible, right now!..."She said and Desiree's interest perked up.

"_She said Danny, huh?..."_Desiree thought as she knew how to work with this and also get her hated enemy out of her hair for a while.

It's her _kind_ of wish...

_**'So you have wished it, so it shall be~...**_"Desiree said as she appeared before the girl, who finally noticed her and screamed.

_**"A GHOST!..**_."The girl yelled.

_**"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!**_...'Another voice yelled.

It is Danny Phantom as he tried to fly faster to stop Desiree from granting the wish.

But it was too late.

_**"YOU'RE TOO LATE, PHANTOM!.**_.."Desiree laughed as her ghostly green mist soon surrounded Star..and also Danny, forcing them to stop, as they were now unable to move.

_**"I CAN'T MOVE!.**_.."Danny shouted.

"**_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!._**.."The blond girl yelled but she couldn't move either.

Desiree smirked as she snapped her finger and soon both the girl and Phantom were gone.

They were now as far away from this place as possible...just as that girl wanted.

As far away as possible.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Lost In The Ghost Zone_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to my older bro for lending me his laptop and letting me post this chapter. You rock, bro!

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**FatCatJohn: **:)

**Wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right, IJ.

**61394: **No, not her style.

**Biginferno: **We shall see...we shall see...

**qazse: **You can say that again.

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **It was Skulker _AND_ Desiree. Oh boy.

**SofiPhan29: **We all do...I have been wishing for one since the show first aired but some wishes just can't come true.

**Lost: **How's this for you?

**cg037:** Thank you :)

**LordGriffin1000: **I hope I am not becoming too predictable, like Vlad and Skulker.

**sguimba: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Guest: **He was fighting Skulker and Desiree...mostly Skulker. As for the secret thing, I guess we will have to just wait and see..

**Mikaela2015: **Was this fast enough for you? ;)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	9. Lost In The Ghost Zone Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 9: Lost In The Ghost Zone Part 1_**

_Previously_

_**'So you have wished it, so it shall be~...**"Desiree said as she appeared before the girl, who finally noticed her and screamed._

_**"A GHOST!..**."The girl yelled._

_**"NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!**...'Another voice yelled._

_It is Danny Phantom as he tried to fly faster to stop Desiree from granting the wish._

_But it was too late._

_**"YOU'RE TOO LATE, PHANTOM!.**.."Desiree laughed as her ghostly green mist soon surrounded Star..and also Danny, forcing them to stop, as they were now unable to move._

_**"I CAN'T MOVE!.**.."Danny shouted._

_"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!.**.."The blond girl yelled but she couldn't move either._

_Desiree smirked as she snapped her finger and soon both the girl and Phantom were gone._

_They were now as far away from this place as possible...just as that girl wanted._

_As far away as possible._

* * *

Danny slowly began to stir awake, groaning as he felt his head throbbing.

"What happened?..."He muttered under his breath.

Once he came to his senses, he finally noticed his surroundings.

He is in the Ghost Zone and he noticed that he had been laying on a large, floating rock in the middle of it all.

"How did I get in the Ghost Zone?..."He asked himself as he got up and tried to think of what happened.

He had been at the Milton hotel, having dinner with Star and her snobby family but he had to deal with both Skulker and Desiree.

He fought Skulker and tried to find Desiree, who was granting the wish of-

"Wait?...Star?!..."Danny suddenly recalled that she was with him when Desiree did whatever she was trying to do.

He turned around and to his shock, he saw his blonde friend laying on the same floating rock, unconscious.

"Oh man!..."He exclaimed as he rushed over to check up on her.

He checked and checked her over and was relieved that she was just unconscious, no doubt Desiree's wish might have rendered like this, as it did him.

He tried tp wake her up.

"Are you okay, Star...Star?...'Danny shook the unconscious girl up, who groaned a bit, still a little in a daze.

"That voice...Danny?..."Star whispered as she came back to reality only to see who's arms she is in now.

It's Danny...but not the Danny _she_ was expecting.

She saw snow white hair, glowing green eyes and tanned skin on a boy who looked to be her age...who also happened to be Amity Park's own ghostly teen hero.

"Danny Phantom?!..."Star exclaimed as she literally jumped out of his arms in shock, unable to believe that he is here.

"Are you okay... _miss_?..." Danny said, pretending not to know her and Star just stood there agape.

She was in shock but then noticed her surroundings and realized that they were on a floating rock and screamed. To make matters worse, a small, ghostly bat flew, hissing at her and showing a monstrous face.

"**_AH_**!..." Star screamed but Danny blasted it, making it go away.

"Are you okay?..."He asked in concern and Star is breathing heavily right now and looked anxious.

Danny was actually worried she might faint or something.

"This is actually happening isn't it...I'm not dreaming, are I?..."Star asked.

"I'm afraid not..."Danny said as he looked at her in concern.

He knew that Star has a tendency to freak out at times like this...and honestly, he can't exactly blame her right now.

"I can't believe you are here...if I wasn't on the verge of a panic attack, this would be so cool...'Star said.

"Uh...thanks...'Danny said sheepishly.

"Where...where exactly are we, anyway?..."Star asked as she looked at their surroundings and started getting scared.

This place is creepy. The sky is green and black and their are floating rocks and purple doors floating everywhere!

It's like something out of a nightmare!

"It's the Ghost Zone..."Danny said as he looked around to study the terrain but nothing looks familiar.

"But no part of the Ghost Zone I have ever seen before..."He whispered to himself, but Star heard him and got nervous.

"The...the Ghost Zone...you...you mean that place where all the ghosts come from?..."Star asked and paled when Danny nodded his head.

"Oh Man! How did we get here?...'Star asked, not understanding any of this.

"Do you remember that female ghost you saw, just before passing out? The one dressed like a genie?..."He asked and Star nodded.

"Yes, who is she, anyway?..."Star asked.

"Her name is Desiree, she fancies herself as a wish granting ghost..."Danny said.

"Wish granting?..."Star asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the _bad_ kind of wish granting...she listens in on people to learn of their wishes and desires and makes them come true...but in the _worst_ possible way..."Danny explained.

"But why did she send us to this awful place?!..."Star pleaded...until she realized that Phantom is technically a ghost.

"Uh...no offense..."She said quickly.

"Don't worry, I can't stand this place either..."Danny said and Star looked surprised at that.

"And to answer your question...I don't know, she apparently granted a wish you or someone else made..."Danny said and Star's eyes widened.

"A wish?...'Star said in shock and Danny Phantom got in front of her.

"Star, it's very important that I know...did you make a wish sometime today?...'He asked her in the most serious tone and Star nodded meekly.

"I was afraid of that...exactly what did you wish for?...'He said, trying to make sense of this.

Star looked troubled as she thought back and Danny raised a brow at that.

She knew what her wish was.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Star had just run out of the restaurant after calling her mother and step family out over what they did to bothDanny and her. She was running now, trying hard to stop the tears that were now falling from her eyes._

_She found a nice hiding spot by a decorative palm tree and allowed herself to cry, believing that no one could see her here._

_To see her tears or to hear her and she grieves about the stupid step family she was forced to associate with or the mother she had that cared more about appearances and pleasing her husband and step daughter, than the feelings of her own flesh and blood._

_"Stupid Jean Luc! Stupid Colette!...Stupid Mom! This is all their fault!..."Star continued to sob, unaware of her surroundings right now since she was too focused on her own internal agony._

_She wanted to be home...or at least wherever Danny is right now. She wanted to be with him and she wanted to be away from **those **awful people she was forced to call her relatives._

_"I don't want to be here anymore...I want to be with Danny! I wish we were could be as far away from my stupid mom, stupid Jean Luc and stupid Colette as possible, right now!..."Star said, her emotions clouding her so much that she didn't realize that she said that out loud._

_And that someone had heard her._

_'So you have wished it, so it shall be..."A voice said and Star gasped in horror and let out a loud scream at what was in front of her right now._

_A ghost._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

Star shook that memory away and then noticed that Phantom was waiting for an explanation.

She felt uncomfortable saying this since hero or not, she doesn't know him personally but she sort of owed him this much.

"I was...feeling upset about something my mom said..she...and her husband insulted someone who I am very close to and made him leave early and I...got mad and I...wanted us to be as far away from them as possible...'Star admitted and Danny's eyes widened.

"What?..."Danny said and Star thought he meant to elaborate.

She didn't really want to talk about this but what choice does she have here?

"I have this friend, Danny Fenton, he came with me to meet my mom and my step family and they...were bad mouthing him behind his back..he heard and left and I got mad that I left and...I wished that we could have been as far away from them as possible...Wait! Does that mean he is here too?!...'Star said in worry as she looked around and Danny gulped before answering her.

"Calm down, Star...I think we are the only ones who Desiree sent here..."Danny answered and Star seemed to have calm down a bit, but still looked confused.

Danny had a bad feeling she was getting suspicious, until she spoke again.

"Oh yeah, you and Danny...the Danny that is my friend both have the same first name...I guess that genie ghost must have thought I was talking about you..."Star said and Danny was relieved that she came to the thankfully plausible conclusion.

"Yeah, that must be it..."Danny lied, happy that his secret is safe for now.

Until he saw a troubled, almost guilt look on her face now...

"So, it's my fault that we are stuck here..."Star said in dismay but Danny shook his head.

"It's _Desiree's_ fault...she hears any wish and twists it around in the worst possible way..."Danny explained to the blonde girl.

"I still opened my big, fat mouth..."She groaned.

Before she could say anything, she noticed some more ghosts flying by, some small and big, and each one creepy in their own unique way.

Star gulped and made a _**"meap"**_ sound, feeling very afraid.

Sure, she faced the monster of Specter island and caught a ghost herself but that didn't change the very real fact that she is currently the only human in a dimension filled with millions of different ghosts and monsters of all shapes and sizes.

"I wanna go home!..."Star whimpered as she was shaking, wanting to be with her dad, with Valerie and especially Danny.

However, to , Danny Phantom placed his hand on and gave her a concern, calming look.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to Amity Park, I promise..."Danny Phantom said.

"R-Really?..."Star asked in a hopeful tone.

Okay, she has always been kind of neutral on the whole Phantom thing since Paulina was Pro-Phantom and Valerie was Con-Phantom but she saw him protecting people and knew that ghost or not, he was just trying to help.

So, she maybe she shouldn't be too surprised by this.

Danny Phantom nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of my fault we are here since I didn't stop Desiree in time..."Danny said... "_And for leaving you so vulnerable like that..." _He thought, feeling a gnaw of guilt inside of him.

He did, however, gave her an optimistic smile, just to calm her down.

"But don't worry... I'll get you back to the human world ASAP..."He promised.

Despite her fears and her nerves, Star let out a small smile, feeling hope for her salvation.

"Thank you..."Star said, feeling a little more at ease.

Danny Phantom smiled as he floated in the air and soon picked Star up bridal style. He started flying around to find them a way back to the human world, and Star clung to him for her dear life, praying deeply that she makes it back home alive.

"How do we get back to Amity Park?..."Star asked.

"We have to find a ghost portal...It's the only way to get back to the human world...'Danny Phantom said as he landed and reached for something in his pocket...but it was empty. He checked his other pocket but it is empty also.

"Where is it? I know I had it on me earlier today..."He grumbled.

"What are you looking for?..."Star asked, getting uneasy once again.

"My cell phone...I have a virtual map of the Ghost Zone on it..."Danny Phantom said.

After their encounter with Frostbite and his people, he, Tucker and Sam studied it a little to at least memorize the routes to the parts of the Ghost Zone where their most common enemy's dwell and Tucker uploaded it to his cell phone in case they ever get lost in the Ghost Zone..

Like...right...now...

"Ghost's have their own cell phones?..."Star questioned but Danny Phantom said nothing.

He checked himself but he couldn't mind it.

"Oh man, my cell phone must have fallen out when I was fighting Skulker..."Danny grumbled and Star gasped in horror when that means he doesn't even have a map.

"No map! You...You mean that-...that we are...we're actually-..."Star couldn't even finish that sentence yet Danny knew what she is trying to say and nodded.

"Lost...In the Ghost Zone..."Danny said while the blonde girl's eyes widened in dread.

This is so not good.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Lost In The Ghost Zone Part 2_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse: **You are right about that, my friend...

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**LordGriffin1000: **Good to know :)

**Invader Johnny: **Maybe...let's see how this turns out.

**Lost: **Thank you :)

**SofiPhan29: **Yep, that is what she thought, much to Danny's relief.

**qazse: **Let's wait and see, shall we...

**devilxknight86: **They are in an unfamiliar territory VERY far away from the Fenton Portal.

**CyberActor15: **Thanks, I hope that this will do..

**fatcatjohn: **We will find out a little more about them in the future but no spoilers...

**wiseguy2415: **You won that bet...

**sebas12: **Thank you :)

**Kilikani- Ebbets: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom: **Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them...

**mikaela2015: **How's this?

**sguima: **Eh..it just came to me.

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Frost Hunter: **Let's see how this works out first.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. Lost In The Ghost Zone Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 10: Lost In The Ghost Zone Part 2_**

_Previously_

_"Where is it? I know I had it on me earlier today..."He grumbled._

_"What are you looking for?..."Star asked, getting uneasy once again._

_"My cell phone...I have a virtual map of the Ghost Zone on it..."Danny Phantom said._

_After their encounter with Frostbite and his people, he, Tucker and Sam studied it a little to at least memorize the routes to the parts of the Ghost Zone where their most common enemy's dwell and Tucker uploaded it to his cell phone in case they ever get lost in the Ghost Zone.._

_Like...right...now..._

_"Ghost's have their own cell phones?..."Star questioned but Danny Phantom said nothing._

_He checked himself but he couldn't mind it._

_"Oh man, my cell phone must have fallen out when I was fighting Skulker..."Danny grumbled and Star gasped in horror when that means he doesn't even have a map._

_"No map! You...You mean that-...that we are...we're actually-..."Star couldn't even finish that sentence yet Danny knew what she is trying to say and nodded._

_"Lost...In the Ghost Zone..."Danny said while the blonde girl's eyes widened in dread._

_This is so not good._

* * *

Johnathan Strong has arrived to his home, exhausted after a long, hard day of prosecuting the guilty party and bringing justice and order to a once out of order situation.

"What a day...at least I managed to get that Senator to go for the plea bargain..."Johnathan said as he took off his hat and tie and laid in his favorite recliner chair.

He knew that his daughter was not home but with her mother and step family, and also that nice friend of hers too.

He wasn't expecting her back since she is suppose to spend the weekend with Stella at that hotel they are staying at, so he had the house to himself for the time being.

"I hope that I didn't miss anything good..."Johnathan said as he flipped the channels and soon found what he was looking for.

It was his favorite sitcom called "_Billington's Island"_ and he was glad that he hasn't missed it yet.

He saw Goofball Billington being yelled at by the angry Mr. Kirstin

_**"Billington! What happened to all of the coconuts for tonights dinner?!**_

_**"Those were for dinner! I thought that they were our lunch...for me..."**_

_**"BILLINGTON! YOU IDIOT!..."**_

_**"HAHAHA!**_ I love the classics..."Johnathan laughed as he watched Mr. Kirstin chase Billington all around the island in anger.

_**RING!**_

Johnathan groaned as his cellphone rang. He lowered the volume of the television and then saw the collar ID and frowned.

"Oh, what could she possibly want?..."He muttered as he recognized the number.

He reluctantly answered it.

"Hello, Stella..."Johnathan started.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE WITH YOU?! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO HER RIGHT THIS MOMENT!...**_"Stella's loud voice on the other end nearly deafened his right ear and surprised the blonde man in the process.

"W-what...what are you talking about, Stella?..."Johnathan said as he recovered from hearing his ex-wife yelling so loud, that she even dropped her accent all together.

"_You know who I am talking about and I demand to speak to her! Honestly, to leave in such a manner!..."_Stella's angry voice said and quite frankly, Johnathan was getting tired of listening to it, especially since he didn't even know the reason for her bad mood.

"Stella, listen to me, I have just arrived right now from an **_extremely_ _stressful_** court case today and I am in no mood for your guessing games! So what the heck are you talking about?!..."Johnathan said, trying to make sense.

There was a brief silence on her end.

"_You mean...she isn't with you?..._"Stella asked..now in a softer but more troubled voice.

"Who?..."Johnathan asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

He got an idea on whom Stella might be refearring too, but he hoped it wasn't that case

_"Please don't have her be talking about Star! Please!._."Johnathan thought in mild dread.

When Stella spoke up, he got the answer he didn't want to hear.

_"It's Estelle...we...we had a fight...and she stormed away in a huff...We tried to find her but she is no where on the grounds and she is not picking up her phone!..._"Stella said and Johnathan paled.

_"What?!.._."He yelled.

His daughter is _missing?! **AGAIN?!**_

Where in the world could she be?!

* * *

_**"AHHHHHHH!..**_.."Star screamed so loudly, nearly deafening Danny in the process.

"Star! Please! I'm too young for a hearing aid!..."Danny said as he picked his ear, which is still ringing a bit from the sound of Star's shrieking.

She stopped screaming but is now pacing the ground, totally freaking out.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Not again! Why do these things keep happening to me?! First the island, then the school and now this! Is this karma or something from when I was being mean or something! Was I really so terrible to deserve this?! I changed! I changed! I swear that I have changed! Besides, wasn't dealing with Colette punishment enough?!**_ I'M NOT THAT MEAN PERSON ANYMORE, SO WHY IS THIS STILL HAPPENING TO ME?!_**...'She yelled.

"Star! Chill out!..."Danny said as he gently slapped her, snapping her out of her panic episode.

She blinked, panted and looked at him in annoyance.

"Sorry, but that was the only thing that I could think of to snap you out of that..."He apologized.

Thankfully, she calmed down a bit and Danny tried to explain things a little better to her.

"Look Star, you didn't do anything bad to deserve this, this was just bad luck but don't worry, I'll find a way to get you home, safe and sane...'Danny promised.

"But how? You said that you don't have a map and you don't even know this place..."Star said.

"We have to get to the Far Frozen..."Danny said.

"The Far Frozen?..."Star questioned.

"It's a realm in the Ghost Zone where a group of warriors who have powers over ice...their leader, Frostbite is a friend of mine and he has something called the Infi-Map that can get us to the human world...it's a special map that can take the person who wields it to any place in either of the two world..."Danny explained.

Star looked stunned, was there really such a map like that?

"Really? That map could get us back to Amity Park?..."Star asked, feeling hopeful again and Danny nodded.

"Yeah..If we find the Far Frozen, we'll find our ticket back home..."Danny said.

"How do we get there?...'She asked and Danny just picked her up bridal style.

However, before he could fly too far, he faltered and found himself needing to make an emergency landing.

"What's wrong?...'Star asked, getting anxious and worried again.

Danny didn't know..he felt a little funny.

"I'm...I'm not sure...maybe I am still a little out of it from Desiree's magic..."Danny said, since it ended up knocking him out when they came here.

Yeah, that has to be it...

"So you can't fly for a while? But how are we going to get to that Far Frozen place and what will we do if a ghost comes after us?..."Star asked, not liking this.

_**"BEWARE!..."**_

A blue ghost in overalls appeared and Stat vaguely recognized him but somehow wasn't all that scared like she was earlier.

"Hey, you're that caterer that gave me those cute but pinchy blue heels last month..."Star said as she remained behind him.

They were free shoes, how could she resist? Even if they did pinch her feet a little.

For some reason, the blue ghost looked mad at what she just said.

_**"I AM NOT A CATERER OR A SHOE SALESMAN! I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU SHALL TREMBLE AT MY AWESOME POW-AAHHHH!..**_."The Box Ghost yelled as Danny sent an ecto blast at him and made him crash into a nearby dead tree.

Star was confused and turned to him...

"Was that really necesary?..'She asked.

That ghost didn't seem so dangerous, just loud and annoying at worst.

"Believe it, it was...if not, we would be listening to that nonsense forever..."He said with a sigh.

"Come on, The Box Ghost is no threat but lets leave before a _real_ threat shows up..."Danny said as he held his hand out for her.

Star gulped and nodded.

"But, how are we going to get there if you are too dizzy to fly?...'Star asked and then Danny pointed to the fact that they were currently floating due to the zone's very strange sense of gravity and the many rocks that floated around.

Star realized what he was trying to say and groaned.

"Oh man, you can't be serious.."She groaned.

"I'm afraid so, come on...you can hang onto to me..."Danny said as he picked her up again, due to still being the stronger and more agile one of the two.

Star said nothing as Phantom suddenly jumped from rock to rock, to search for the Far Frozen, which may have the one thing that could get her home alive.

_"Home.._"She thought as she held on to Phantom for her dear life...

She really did hope that she would get back there soon...and_** alive.**_

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Searching_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Mikaela2015: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **Maybe...let's wait and see how it all turns out...

**SofiPhan29: **First it was the Box Ghost...and it will only get worse after that...

**Devilxknight86: **Mmhmm...

**Biginferno:** Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Um...okay?

**LordGriffin1000: **Yeah and maybe the fact that in Maddie's words "We all know that humans can't have ghost powers".

**Iywe: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Searching

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 11: Searching_**

_With Skulker_

The mad hunter ghost had recovered and saw that his prey was no longer in the area...and Desiree still was and he frowned.

"That woman will pay for interfering with my hunt..."Skulker growled as he tried to local the genie-esque ghost to demand answers

He was going t find that whelp and get his pelt, even if it is the last thing he ever does!

* * *

_Back With Danny and Star_

Danny continued lightly gliding and hoping from place to place, carrying a still intimidated Star, who was now silently praying, even as she was in his arms.

"I didn't know you were religious..."Danny couldn't help but comment as Star finished her silent prayer.

"Neither did I..."She said, still feeling anxious due to how potentially dangerous their situation is.

"I promised that I would get you back to Amity Park safely and I will..."Danny said and Star sighed.

"I know that I should believe you...I mean...if I have to be stuck in this place, I am probably in the safest hands right now but _**THIS IS STILL FREAKING ME OUT!.**_..'She suddenly screamed.

'Star, quiet! Someone might here you!...'Danny scolded and Star even covered her own mouth over her outburst.

"Sorry..."Star said in a squeaky voice.

She couldn't help herself. The island had been terrifying enough and the only other experience that was close was when she and Danny were trapped in the school with those hideous ghosts and no she is stuck in the infamous Ghost Zone...even if she was with the famous hero Danny Phantom to protect her.

'Calm down...if we are lucky, the Box Ghost is the worst we will face...even though I wonder how he got out of the thermos and to this place?...'Danny said.

He was sure that he had him in the thermos, having captured him not even an hour ago.

_"I wonder if he has some sort of teleportation or escape ability...it would certainly explain some things._..'Danny thought to himself.

He wasn't the only one in deep thought. Star was also thinking about her own situation.

_"If I wasn't still freaking out, I'd totally couldn't wait to see how jealous Paulina would be if she were to see this..._"Star thought as she was still in Danny Phantom's strong arms.

It fascinated her that someone who wasn't even half as ripped as Dash was probably 10 times stronger than him, from what she has seem. Ghost powers must be pretty awesome.

"_I wonder how everyone is right now...I wonder if Danny ever bothered to come back to the Hotel...I really hope that he didn't run into Colette again..."_ Star thought as she shook away the awful image of them kissing, even if she knows that it was one sided and Danny wasn't interested in a brat like her.

_"I wonder if he is looking for me right now...__I sincerely doubt...**she** is looking for me...she's probably glad that I am not there to "embarrass" her again...'S_tar thought bitterly as she thought about the last words she said to her suppose mother.

_"**I hate you..."**_

_Words that no child truly wishes to say to their parent and no parent wants to ever hear from their own flesh and blood._

_"I don't care I am not taking that back...she **deserves** it...as soon as I get back home...I am finding Danny, I am going to talk to him about what happened...and...about us, secret or no secret, ...and I am going to tell dad that I want nothing more to do with that woman..._'Star thought seriously to herself.

Once she gets back home, she plans to make quite a few changes in her life...especially regarding that woman who in hindsight, hasn't been really involved in her life for a really, really long time...

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny noticed Star's silence and that she looked deep in thought.

"Are you still okay, Star?..."He asked in concern.

Even as friends, Star being quiet is a rare thing, so he wondered what she could possibly have on her mind right now.

She flinched when he addressed her and tried to be casual, as if thinking something deep and personal.

"I...I...was thinking about my friends and my family..."Star said, being vague.

"Don't worry, I will get you to them as soon as I can..."Danny said.

"I trust you...I just better hope it is soon...my dad hasn't exactly had the most peaceful last few months and he must be so worried right now..."Star said, wanting to see him.

"What about your mom?.."Danny asked and regretted it, remembering the situation and Star looked mad.

"I don't care...I just want to get back to my dad...my friends and him and..."Star stopped at what she slipped and blushed.

"Him?..."Danny questioned and noticed that she is blushing a bit.

_'Stupid! Now is not the time for that?..."_Star thought but realized that Phantom is looking at her rather curiously and since he is her only hope for safety right now...she felt she had to be honest with him...or as honest as she will get with a guy she barely knows, even if he is technically saving her life.

"It's nothing that would interest you...it's just that...there is this guy in my life..."Star said and Danny looked surprise.

"Who is he?.."He asked and instantly regretted it, especially when she looked at him strangely.

"Not that it is any of my business but...uh...who is the lucky guy whom you are speaking of?..."Danny asked, trying to recover a bit.

Thankfully, Star didn't look suspicious and decide to answer him.

"He's this guy that I am pretty close too...I really like him a lot, but I am not sure if he shares my feelings..."Star said.

Danny, for some reason...frowned and felt bothered by that, but he is not sure why.

"Why wouldn't he return you feelings?...uh...you seem like a very nice girl?..."Danny said.

"Thanks...but I haven't always been the nicest girl in town but I am changing...I really like him and I don't want to take any more chances, the next time I see it, I'm telling him and I hope he accepts me..."Star said, feeling weird that she was talking about something so personal to the ghost kid.

"_Paulina's head would blow up if she knew about this..."_Star thought in almost amusement.

Danny frowned and didn't understand why he is feeling like this...

_"Is she talking about Kwan or someone? She's too good for him! Wait! What's wrong with me? Star is a cool girl and she can like whoever she wants...I'm her friend and I should be happy for her.._."Danny thought.

"Then I...I hope things work well between you two..."Danny said in an awkward tone of voice.

He continued flying in hopes of finding the Far Frozen, especially before _something_ or _someone_ finds them before they get there.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Meanwhile, Back Home_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Let's hope that he does...otherwise...

**Epickend: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**LordGriffin1000: **Let's wait and see...

**SofiPhan29: **We will be seeing plenty of that in the next chapter...

**61394: **Danny was wondering that too...maybe he has some special escape powers..would explain why he shows up a lot...

**FatCatJohn: **LOL!

**Sound Venom: **That might be the least of their worries...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. Meanwhile, Back Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 12: Meanwhile, Back Home_**

**_"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!._**.."A strong, male voice echoed all through the Milton resort.

It came from a _**very, very angry**_ Johnathan Strong, whom after getting that horrible call from his ex-wife Stella, drove like a maniac to said hotel, not caring for the speeding ticket he received since this is not a matter to have over the phone and he found out more about the situation.

And he is _**NOT**_ at all pleased.

When he arrived, he immediately demanded to speak to Stella alone, and he didn't know or care where Jean Luc or Colette are right now, he had to speak to Stella about this alone!

"How could you do this, Stella?! Star was under your care! How could you just lose her like this?!..."Johnathan yelled at her and Stella got mad.

"This was not my fault, Johnathan! Estelle was acting so unreasonable just because I made a simple comment about that male companion of hers..."Stella said and Johnathan's glare intensified.

"So you were being _**rude**_ to her friend, she got mad at you and instead of acting like a _responsible_ adult and apologizing, you made it worse!..."Johnathan said and Stella looked furious.

_**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY?!**_..."Stella yelled at her ex-husband.

_**"HOW DARE YOU LOSE OUR DAUGHTER?!**_...'Johnathan shouted in an even louder voice at her.

Ever since the divorce, Johnathan tried to limit as much contact with his ex-wife as possible, even if he allowed her to have her visitation rights since despite their bad blood between them, she is still the mother of his only child and whether he likes it or not, Star deserved to have _some_ sort of relationship with her mother.

"Stella! I have put up a lot with you over the years and I even generously allowed Star to spend the weekend with you and you do this!What the heck were you thinking?!..."Johnathan yelled at her.

Stella looked mad right now.

"Generous?_**! HA!**_ I hardly would call using every contact you had to make sure _you_ were the one with custody over Estelle and leaving me with "_visitation rights"_ as generous!..."Stella spat with her arms crossed.

"_**YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY I DIDN'T FILE A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! YOU KNOW THE KIND OF INFLUENCE THAT I HAVE! I COULD HAVE EASILY MADE IT SO THAT YOU COULD NEVER SEE STAR EVER AGAIN BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE SHE NEEDED YOU! NOW MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING BECAUSE OF YOU!..**_."Johnathan yelled at her.

Stella looked mad at that.

"_**SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO, AND I WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE UP MY FIGURE TO GIVE BIRTH TO HER!**_..."Stella yelled

"_**MAYBE IF YOU SPENT LESS TIME WORRYING OVER YOUR FIGURE OR LOOKING AT A MIRROR, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!..." **_Johnathan shouted.

They yelled at each other for a while, before Johnathan stopped, realizing that they were just wasting their time arguing and it wasn't finding Star any faster.

"Stella, this isn't helping at all! Every minute we fight is another minute Star is out there somewhere..._alone.._."He said, trying to be calm and Stella's attention was on him.

"So, you told me that she marched out of the restaurant...by herself...did she say where she was going to go?..."Johnathan asked.

"All she told me that she was going to go find that _plain_ boyfriend of hers, even after I told her that she could do better.."Stella said and Johnathan raised a brow.

"First, you're not one to talk about our daughter's love life...second, how long ago was that?..."He asked.

"Almost two hours ago...When she didn't come back to our hotel room for curfew, I thought she must have gone home to you..."Stella said and Johnathan sighed.

"You tried calling her?..."He asked.

"Yes, and she won't answer..."Stella said.

Johnathan tried to call his daughter's number, but there was no answer.

He was getting anxious..

"She's not answering...you said she went to find Danny?..."He questioned and Stella nodded.

It's a small lead...but it is still a lead.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_At Fenton Works_

Sam and Tucker were on their way to Fenton Works together, knocked on the door and were soon greeted by Mrs. Fenton.

"Hello, Sam, Tucker...what brings you two here at this hour?..."Maddie asked.

"Hey Mrs. F...I think Danny and me switched textbooks by accident..."Tucker said sheepishly.

He was on his way here before running into Sam and she requested to come too.

"I'm afraid that Danny still isn't home yet..he is still with Star and her family..."Maddie said and Sam frowned at that.

However, before any of them could speak...the phone rang and Maddie went to answer it, first allowing the two teens in.

"Hello, Fenton residence, Maddie Fenton speaking.."Maddie greeted in her usual way.

Tucker and Sam soon noticed that the perky look on her face soon faded away and was replaced with one of horror.

"_**WHAT?!.**_.."Maddie's shrieks echoed throughout the house, alerting the two teenagers, her daughter who rushed out of her room and her husband who came out of the basement, with a bazooka at hand.

"What's wrong mom?...'Jazz asked in worry.

"Is it a ghost?..."Jack asked but Maddie soon started speaking again..or yelling into the phone.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!..**_."She roared into the phone, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

Johnathan, having worked as one if the best lawyers in the country, with 20 years of experience, knew how to keep his cool in a tough situation and could think of loopholes, liabilities and legal compromises at the drop of the hat, even with the most fierce of rivaling lawyers trying to argue with him, the most stern, unbendible judges looking down at him or dealing with the loudest, most violent clients or rivals in court threatening his very life and he never lost his nerve.

Right now, in this phone call, he is being yelled at by a very angry Mrs. Fenton and he was actually nervous and had to use all of his law skills he had to make it throught it while Stella just stood there, leaving him to deal with the brunt of the screaming.

"Mrs. Fenton...Mrs. Fenton...Please let me be the first to formerly apologize for my _ex-wife's_ stupidity..."Johnathan said and Stella's jaw dropped.

"Apparently, during dinner, she and her husband offended your son and made him leave, and instead of apologizing, she got into a _stupid_ argument with our daughter and made her leave too, apparently to go comfort your son...I believe that they might be together and the reason I called is because I thought that if she didn't come to our home, and she wasn't at her friend Valerie's house...I thought that maybe she might have been with Danny at your home..."Johnathan explained and had to deal with more of Maddie's yells on the other end of the phone.

"I know...I know...I know and don't worry, I will personally call the police right now...Yes...Yes...Okay...Okay...We are at the Milton hotel right now...We'll be waiting for you all..."Johnathan said as he sighed before hanging up, only to see Stella glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't tell her anything that was untrue..."Johnathan said and Stella still looked angry at that remark he made.

He ignored it and immediately called the police to report the two teens missing. He already had to deal with his daughter getting stuck on an island and then trapped at a school overnight, he is not taking any chances here. Not only that, but another kid is missing, her daughter's friend Danny and who knows where they are right now.

_"I really hope that they are okay.."_Johnathan thought as he informed the authorities and waited for the arrival of the police and the very upset Fenton family.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_"Strong" Family Ties_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Danny and Star didn't appear in this chapter, but they will in the next one...

* * *

**A/N(2):** The next chapter will mostly involve flashback to Star's family life and childhood...if anyone has a suggestion, I would be happy to consider it.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **That will be revealed in the next few chapters...no spoilers ;)

**biginferno: **Let's wait and see what happens.

**Guest: **Yeah, Danny always has been clueless when it comes to affairs of the heart. Also, thanks for the suggestions, I will consider it.

**Invader Johnny: **Yeah..Danny may be dense but he is a decent guy at his core...

**Wiseguy2415: **_Mmmhhhmmm..._

**Sound Venom: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Frost Hunter: **:)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Strong Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 13: "Strong" Family Ties_**

Johnathan Strong busy explaining the situation to the police, not long after the Fenton's arrived.

When they showed up, Mrs. Fenton decked Jean Luc for _"being inappropriate"_ with her and then started yelling at Stella after she complained about that, blaming her lack of tactfulness for her son's disappearance. Colette was busy filing her nails, not caring while the other children, Jasmine, Tucker and Sam were worried for their missing brother/friend and also trying to keep Mrs. Fenton calm.

"Calm down, Mrs. F...We'll find Danny...'Sam said.

"And Star...'Tucker added.

The adults didn't notice it as they tried to remain calm and find the two missing teens.

"Exactly what were the kids wearing when you last saw them?...'One cop asked as he took notes.

Stella tore away from her argument with Maddie and spoke up.

"Oh, Estelle was wearing a darling rose colored, cotton dress with white heels and the _very expensive_ diamond neckless set that I gave her..."Stella answered, going into more details about Star's outfit.

Johnathan expressed annoyance at how materialistic she could be...

_"She hasn't changed a bit._..'Johnathan muttered as he recalled his past with Stella.

Even before they split up, she always did have a habit of putting on airs...He just didn't notice at the time.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_About 10 years ago_

_A younger Johnathan Strong was celebrating his five years anniversary with his wife, Stella._

_Their young daughter Estelle was with her nanny right now, and they had the evening to themselves. They were celebrating at Cafe Rêver, the same place Johnathan proposed to her._

_"Happy anniversary, darling..."Johnathan said as he handed her a wrapped present after the champagne course._

_"Oh, mon cheri, you shouldn't have...'Stella exclaimed as her eyes lit up as she eagerly opened up the present._

_Once she was done, she smiled when she saw her present. An expensive sapphire neckless and earring set, with a matching bracelet._

_"Oh, it is **magnifique!..**.'Stella said happily as she immediately placed it on._

_"Uh, darling...There is a little inscription at the back of the neckless that I had made for you..."Johnathan said._

_"Really?..'Stella questioned as she looked and read the engraved message._

_"**To my beloved Stella, I loved you 5 years ago, and I love you today and forevermore..." **Stella read and smiled before leaning in and kissing him._

_"Thank you, darling...Now for my gift..."Stella said as she handed him a gift._

_Johnathan opened it and saw that it was a diamond watch...but it had no special message on it._

_Never the less, he smiled and accepted the gift, since it was a gift from his beloved wife._

_"I love it, thank you, darling..."Johnathan said before raising his glass._

_"To us..."He said and Stella smiled as they clinked their glasses._

_Unaware of what fate truly had in store for them years later._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Johnathan shook his head. Back then, he was madly in love with Stella and didn't notice her flaws...or at least, he didn't make a big deal about them.

Like her impulsiveness, her materialistic ways, her big mouth, her love for fancy stuff and french cuisine...or how she sometimes seemed bored with everything...

Even him at times..

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_About five years ago_

_Johnathan has just arrived home after a very long and hard case at the court house. He saw his nine year old daughter Estelle who is drawing a picture on the ground, while their house keeper continued to tend to the household chores._

_"Hi daddy!...'Little Estelle said as she got up and gave her dad a hug._

_"Hi, my little shooting Star.."Johnathan said as he hugged her._

_"What are you drawing there?...'Johnathan asked as his daughter showed the picture that she drew. It's a picture of a Swallow, which is very detailed._

_'It's a bird I saw out on the patio...'Estelle said._

_"It's very beautiful, Angel...the best one yet..."Johnathan said as this is only one of many drawings his daughter has made and he loved everyone of them._

_Estelle smiled._

_It was then that Johnathan noticed that his wife Stella, is no where to be found._

_"Where is Stella?..."Johnathan asked his house keeper._

_"Mrs. Strong is not here, she has left to go to the spa and asked me to watch over Estelle...she also told me to inform you that she will be returning late..so, do not expect her for dinner..."Their house keeper, Georgia said and Johnathan frowned._

_"Again?.."He questioned_

_This is the third time this month that Stella left to go do something without telling him and staying out late, to the point of missing having dinner together as a family._

_"Do not worry Mr. Strong...Dinner is in the over and shall be ready soon, the misses told me to make a roast, she said that it was your favorite..."Georgia said_

_"I see...thank you, Georgia..."Johnathan said, trying to hide his disapointment._

_He has been working more hours at his law firm and rarely got to see much of his wife or his daughter unless it was for dinner time._

_And now Stella won't be here tonight..._

_"Daddy...I'm bored...can you play with me?...'Estelle asked and Johnathan smiled and nodded._

_"Sure, honey...what do you want to play?.."He asked his daughter, not having the heart to say no to her when she looked at him with those precious eyes of hers._

_"Push me on the swing, please..."Estelle said, referring to the swing set that he had made especially for her._

_The father nodded and went to play with his precious daughter, focusing on keeping her happy..._

_It was a good distraction from the fact that his wife didn't come home until very late at night...again._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Johnathan sighed. That was just one of the many signs that his marriage to Stella had been dying but he didn't want to believe it. It was only a few years later, when Star was 11 that they split up for good.

He could never forget that day.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Over Three Yeas Ago_

_There it was._

_The divorce papers..._

_Johnathan and Stella were both at opposite sides of the table, with her own lawyer next to her._

_It was bad enough that she dumped him but she has to add insult to injury by hiring her own lawyer. As if she doesn't believe that he wrote up a fair enough contract._

_"Stella, I am sure that this is perfectly fair...we'll split all of our goods right now to the middle...you'll even get the beach house, so I don't think you'll have much to complain about..." Johnathan said as his ex-wife eyed the paper and then turned to him._

_"What is this about Estelle being in your custody?..."Stella asked, not looking amused._

_Johnathan sent her a frown._

_"Consider yourself lucky that the law is allowing you to have visitation rights, despite the situation...besides, I asked our daughter and she doesn't want to leave the country...but she has a right to have a relationship with you...even if you will be moving to Paris for good next week..."Johnathan said, trying to control his temper._

_This is a delicate matter and giving into his anger won't do him any good._

_"I still don't see why Estelle doesn't want to come with me, Paris is so beautiful and Jean Luc's manor has more than enough room for her...'Stella said and Johnathan gritted his teeth trying to control his anger right now._

_"She said that she doesn't and that's that!..."Johnathan said, trying to control himself._

_Stella just **"hmpt"** but said nothing as she wrote her name on the divorce papers._

_Johnathan wrote his name too._

_The two said nothing, they just glared at each other once it was all over._

_Their marriage...their relationship...everything is over now..._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went. Johnathan got over it, even if he still couldn't stand the sight of his ex-wife anymore.

The only good thing that came from his marriage to Stella is Star...who is missing, having gone who-know-where...

"_Please...let her be okay and bring her back to me..." _Johnathan thought as the police left to search for the missing teenagers.

All of them unaware that they are not only not within hotel ground...but they are not within this world anymore either.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In The Ghost Zone_

Star continued to stay close to Phantom, her mind on her situation.

She misses her dad, she misses her friend and she misses Amity Park and she was fearing for her life.

During dangerous times, a person's life tends to flash before their eyes...and her life had flashes before her eyes on the island and the night she was trapped at the school, almost being killed by ghostly monsters.

Right now, she was surrounded by millions of said monsters but Phantom is protecting her...but she can't help but think of her past and how she got here...

She knew how...because of a stupid wish she made out of anger at her mother and her stupid family.

Her mother...even when she was just a kid, she always made things difficult, and that's only when she bothered to act like a mom in the first place.

She could still remember some things when she was a kid, being so naive and believing that her mother actually cared about her and loved her father and no one else.

How _naive_ she was as a child...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ten years ago_

_A four year old Estelle was coloring on a paper, and smiled once it was done._

_"Mommy! Mommy!..."The little girl said as she ran to her mother, who was brushing her hair._

_"What is it, my darling?...'Her mother asked and the little girl showed her drawing._

_"I drew this!..."The little girl said and her mother picked it up, looked it over and smiled slightly._

_"How cute, thank you darling.."Her mommy said as she placed the drawing on the table._

_"Now come along, Estelle...it's time to get ready for your ballet lessons..."She said and the girl pouted._

_"Do I have to mommy?..."She asked._

_"Yes, you do...Ballet will teach you about grace and poise and you need that if you want to grow up to be a proper lady..."Her mother said sternly as she placed the drawing on the table and soon left to make sure her daughter got ready._

_The drawing remained on the table...a drawing of a little girl, her mommy and her daddy, all together and holding hands._

* * *

_Seven years ago_

_A seven year old Estelle Joy Strong was tired, having done her exercize for the day._

_She gained a little weight a few days ago, about three pounds and her mother is making her take this diet to lose it. She won't even let her have anything sugary._

_"Those are empty calories, Estelle and they will ruin your figure..."Stella said after her daughter complained._

_"But mom..."She started._

_"Do you want to get **fat** and have people look down on you?..'Stella asked._

_"No...'The young girl said._

_"Than you will understand that this is for your own good...three pounds can easily become **thirty** pounds and fast...You don't want to be fat...so be careful...'Stella said and Star sighed before she nodded._

_"Yes, mommy..."She said, not disobeying her mother._

* * *

_About four years ago_

_A ten year old blonde girl had arrived home from school, and was in front of her mirror as her mother was applying eyeliner and teaching her to do the same._

_"Mom, do I really have to use this stuff?...'The girl asked and her mother nodded._

_"Oh course, Estelle...you are 10 now and will soon become a woman and it is important that a woman knows how to look her best at all times.."Stella said to her daughter as she gave her daughter and expecting look._

_The young girl just used the eyeliner, imitating her mother and once she was done, her mother examined her and smiled in approval._

_**"Magnifique!** Now to practice with blush..."Stella ordered and her daughter obeyed without questioned._

_She practiced using her make up until she knew how to apply it like a pro...just like her mother had wanted._

_After all, she is her mother and she knows what is best for her..._

_Right?_

* * *

_Three years ago_

_Star stood there, unable to believe her ears._

_She has just returned from school, having had a really tough day at Casper Elementary, her school since they moved here over a year ago._

_Her father just said the word that no child wanted to hear._

_A word that starts with "**D**" and means something bad._

_"W-What?..."Star's young voice squeaked out and her mother sighed._

_"You're father said that we are getting a divorce, Estelle...'Stella said._

_"Honey, I know that this is a shock but...things have happened and..your mother and me can't live together anymore...but that doesn't mean we don't love you..."Johnathan said quickly._

_"Yes, we love you...we just don't love each other anymore...'Stella said in a gentle voice to her daughter, who was still rooted to the ground._

_"You guys are splitting up?!..."Star exclaimed in shock._

_"It won't be so bad, darling...Mama is going to go live with Paris with her new love, Jean Luc but she will visit you all the time and you can come visit me too and I will buy you every pretty dress and doll that I see there for you...'Stella said, trying to excite her daughter, while Johnathan forced a smile, for her sake.._

_"Don't worry honey..your mother may be leaving but...we made an arrangement and made things work...so don't worry...everything will be alright..."Johnathan said but even he didn't sound like he totally believes that._

_Young Star just stood there, still reeling in the information._

_Her parents were splitting up and her mom is moving to Paris, France to be with another man..._

* * *

_A few days later_

_They did it._

_They actually did it._

_She had been hoping that it was all some sick joke or that her folks would reconsider things and try to work things out._

_No dice.._

_They actually signed the divorce papers and the final paper work has been finalized a few days ago and her mom hopped on a first class flight to Paris..._

_She really did left._

_Star tried to remain strong, she tried to act like she didn't care but the truth is...she did care.._

_She couldn't believe that her folks actually split up...and that her mom is with another man, a weird, mean looking guy named Jean Luc who had his hands all over her._

_The sight of him and her mom made her sick but she was silent as her mother hugged her one last time and asked her to come with her if she wants._

_Star didn't speak, she just shook her head in no..._

_Her mother then hopped on the plane and left...that was yesterday and Star then locked herself in her room, trying to make sure her dad didn't hear her crying throughout the night._

_Now it is Monday, school and she was locked in the janitor's closer, trying to make sure no one saw her crying._

_"Mom! How could you?!..."Star cried as she continued to cry._

_She weeped until someone opened the door and Star gasped._

_It's Valerie Gray, one of the fellow A-Listers, the group of popular kids._

_"V-Valerie?...'Star squeaked._

_"Star?..'Valerie asked in shock..and maybe concern._

_"Are..are you crying?..'She asked, stating the obvious._

_"N-No..I...I just got something in my eye..'Star said, trying and failing to regain her composure._

_Valerie didn't believe her._

_"Yeah and I'm and **XXXL**...Really, Star, what's wrong?..."Valerie asked, surprising Star._

_For the short time that she has known Valerie, she didn't seem like the type to try and talk about feelings, but she saw the look in her eyes._

_She wasn't here to make fun of her or look for gossip...she actually looks like she is concern for her well being._

_Star, despite herself, ended up confiding her entire problem to the dark haired girl._

_She told her about her parent's splitting up, her mom having left them for her new boyfriend who is she now engaged to and how angry and hurt it made her feels. Despite how hurt she was, once she was done...she...actually felt a little better, telling her problem to someone who was actually listening and not judging her._

_Valerie told her that she is sorry and even comforted her and Star actually started feeling a little better._

_At the end of that day, Star had made a special new friend that was much deeper than any of the ones she had among the A-Listers...even if she didn't realize it yet._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Star shook her head, shaking away those memories.

Her mom, even if she did love her when she was a kid, she wasn't the best maternal role model around, she knew that now. She told her that looks count for everything and that to be selective with the type of people you hang out with, since their reputations could affect your own.

Even after she left, her influence had still affected Star...especially when she first joined the A-Listers

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_About two years ago_

_It's her first day of middle school at Casper Jr High. It's also been six months since the divorce and a few weeks since her mother came to visit her, bringing her new step daughter Colette._

_She's beautiful, refine, popular and all the boys who saw her were instantly smitten with her. not only that, her mother totally adores her._

_Star **hates** her!_

_She's really full of herself and has the nerve to act like she is better than her._

_Well, Star is popular too and she is gonna prove it..._

_It's a new year and she worked hard all summer to lose some weight, perfect her hair and make up skills and know what's hot and what's not._

_She can be every bit as popular and pretty as Colette and she was going to prove that to both her and her mother. She is going to make new friends. Friends that would make Colette jealous, friends her mother would approve of._

_She entered the school and to her pleasure, a lot of guys looked at her and even flirted with her, saying that she is pretty. Some other girls liked the clothes, her hair and her new, expensive looking purse._

_They are Paulina Sanchez, Ashly, Mia and that girl Valerie, the one who comforted her in the closet last semester and thankfully kept it to herself._

_These are the popular kids...and they had accepted her._

_Good...right?_

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Star walked into the school, now officially one of the popular kids._

_She is now an A-Listers and was now part of the school elite._

_She is thrilled._

_She opened her locker and then saw about three kids at the end of the hall, laughing out something._

_One of them is a gothic girl, the other is a geeky looking boy with a red barret and the third one is a boy with dark hair and blue eyes who looked pretty average to say the least. She didn't have much of an opinion of them._

_Soon her new friends came to her and saw the group and frowned._

_"Look at those losers..."Dash said in disgust, already making plans to stuff the dark haired one in his locker later, as soon as the teachers weren't looking._

_"What do you mean?..'Star asked, no getting it._

_"Star, you're new, so you better learn...those guys are losers and beneath us...so don't talk to them unless you have to...'Paulina said._

_"Why?..'Star asked._

_"Isn't it obvious? Because they are losers!..."Dash said._

_"The dark haired girl is really creepy and has the worst taste in clothes ever..like a mortician picked her clothes! Ugh! And the one with the glasses is a total dweeb who is always eating nothing but meat and is obsessed with computers..."Paulina said, her nose wrinkling in disgust._

_"What about the other one? The one with dark hair?...'Star asked, not seeing anything particularly wrong with him._

_"That's Fenton and he's my #1 punching bag.."Dash said as he cracked his knuckles._

_"He's the biggest loser of the group...his family hunts ghosts of all things...how freaky is that.."Paulina said, mocking the boy._

_Star said nothing. The A-Listers is the most powerful group in the school and she knew that it's best not to argue with them, especially since she has only recently joined them._

_She had no way of knowing that almost 3 years from now, she would regret the decision of listening to these kids or saying nothing when she had watched Dash stuff that Fenton boy in his locker and made him tardy to class._

_She had no way of knowing just how much she would regret that one day._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was her first official act as an A-Lister, turning a blind eye to the bullying the less popular kids faced.

Especially Danny..

Oh, she still regrets that day, of not telling Dash to stop and to immediately report it, instead of doing nothing and trying to please Paulina and the other kids, in her mad attempt to compete with Colette's popularity.

Just how stupid was she as a kid?

Even worse, it's because of her mom's influence, as well as her desire to outdo Colette...all just so she could have the attention of her own birth mother who didn't even care enough about her to stay in the first place...

How _foolish_ was she?

_"I'm not that girl anymore...I have change and I am going to keep changing..starting with Danny..._"Star thought as she thought of the boy whom has found a special place in her heart.

When she first saw him, she wasn't impressed and thought he was unremarkable...but now, after getting to know him, befriend him and see just how smart, brave, strong, cool, sweet and caring he is...how could she ever believe he was a loser, when he was actually more of a man than Dash or Kwan ever were?

Oh, how she misses him...

"_Oh, Danny...I know you don't know where I am right now but I promise...as soon as I see you again...I'll tell you how I feel and I won't let anything get in the way of me telling you...just how important you are to me now, especially my mother.._."Star thought as she continued to cling to Phantom as he continued to carry her.

"How much longer until we get to this far frozen place?..."Star couldn't help but ask.

"Pretty far...just hang on tight..."Phantom said, only for a blue mist to escape his mouth.

Star was confused and saw the troubled look on his face. Soon an ecto blast was shot at them and he only barely managed to dodge it.

"_**AH!..**_."Star screamed as she held onto Phantom for dear life.

They soon turned around and saw who fired it and Phantom's eyes narrowed.

"You!..."He said in anger and Star got nervous.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Uh Oh! AGAIN!_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to _**NeoMark, Lost, SofiPhan29**_ and _**Kimcat**_ for your suggestions. You guys all rock! :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse:** Thank you...I have been pretty inspired lately...Also, I am afraid that both Star and her mother are human...

**Wiseguy2415: **Yeah, and it's not getting any easier...

**Funkatron: **Thank you :)

**devilxknight86: **Thanks for the suggestion but I don't think I will use Vlad...at least right now...

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **It would be the _**MOTHER**_ of all cat fights...LOL!

**Qazse:** Let's wait and see how things turn out first...

**Kimcat: **Thanks for that scene idea...yeah, it's obvious that Star's (former) shallowness mostly came from her mother, as well as her desire to fit in and feel that she belongs somewhere...and compete with Colette.

**Epickend: **;)

**SofiPhan29: **As shown here, Stella's influence and departure did affect Star...a lot.

**Mikaela2015: **Thank you :)

**LordGriffin1000: **With how Jack and Maddie are, they just might do that...LOL!

**Frost Hunter: **Too late.

**Sound Venom: **:)

**Shadow King Legette: **Thanks you. How's this?

**Fatcatjohn: **LOL!

**Lost: **Thanks for the suggestions.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Uh Oh! AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 14: Uh Oh! AGAIN! _**

_Previously_

_Star was confused and saw the troubled look on his face. Soon an ecto blast was shot at them and he only barely managed to dodge it._

_"__**AH!..**__."Star screamed as she held onto Phantom for dear life._

_They soon turned around and saw who fired it and Phantom's eyes narrowed._

_"You!..."He said in anger and Star got nervous._

* * *

Danny growled at the sight of his enemy, keeping Star close to him.

"How did you get here, Skulker?...'Danny demanded from the cocky hunter ghost.

"Well, after you vanished during our battle, I figured that Desiree had something to do with it, so I _persuaded_ her into telling me where she sent you..."Skulker said as he recalled exactly how that event went.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Desiree had flown away from the resort, happy that she got rid of that pesky Phantom and she could go back to her wish granting in peace._

_Or so she thought._

_"**DESIREE!**..."Skulker shouted as he appeared to the genie-esque ghost, who looked annoyed._

_"What do you want, Skulker?..."Desiree asked in a bored tone, not wanting to be bothered._

_"You know what I want! You intefeered with my hunt against the whelp, so I demand to know what you did to him or I'll lay your pelt upon the foot of my bed!..."Skulker shouted as he pulled out every missile in his arsenal._

_Desiree merely rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked mildly disgusted by Skulker's threat, before she answered him._

_"If your wish is to be where I sent that pesky Ghost Boy, so it shall be...'Desiree said as her hands glowed and soon surrounded Skulker._

_She smiled when the hunter ghost disappeared, that she managed to grant a wish that not only made things worse for the ghost boy, but also got that nuissance Skulker out of her hair._

_"Now, time to find more victi-...I mean...wish speakers...'Desiree said before turning into mist, trying to find another wish that is in need of granting._

**_End Of Flashback_**

* * *

Once he was done, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you hounded her into telling her where she sent us and she, out of annoyance, decided to send you here just so she wouldn't have to listen to yo anymore..."Danny said and Skulker's eyes widened.

"How did you know?...'Skulker demanded, shocked that the boy actually knew.

"Because that is what _I'd_ do if I was her..."Danny said and Skulker growled.

"Enough gab! It's time to resume the hunt...'Skulker said as he pulled out a missile, ready to hunt his prey.

Star screamed at the sight of the weapon and clung to Danny Phantom.

Skulker sent a missile, which Danny, despite still being wary to fly, managed to dodge it. Skulker sent more blasts and Danny did his best to dodge them, before getting annoyed.

"Alright, time to be on the defensive..."Danny said as he used his right hand to send several ecto blasts, managing to hit Skulker square on.

_**"AH!...**_"Skulker shouted as he was sent back a few feet.

Danny smirked and was about to send more blasts, only for the glow from his hand to fade away and he could make an ecto blast.

He frowned, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, can't blame Desiree's magic for that one...something is wrong...'Danny whispered to himself.

Suddenly Star screamed as she saw something and Danny saw what was scaring her.

It's Skulker... heading in their direction with a mad look on his face.

_**"HE'S COMING BACK! BLAST HIM!...**_"Star screeched.

"I can't...'Danny said.

"_**WHAT?!.**_..'Star exclaimed in horror, while Danny sighed.

"Just hang on..."Danny said as he held her tight in bridal style, jumping from floating rock to floating rock, using what remains of his strength and speed as they tried to elude the maniac hunter who was trying to hunt them alive.

_**"YOU BOTH CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME, WHELP! I WON'T REST UNTIL I GET MY TROPHY!**_...'Skulker shouted.

"Keep dreaming, Bone Head!..."Danny shouted as he tried to think fast.

He soon saw a cluster of doors in one area and didn't think twice, he and Star quickly landed there and entered the first door that they could find. Being careful that Skulker didn't see which door they went through.

"You can't get away from me that easy!..."Skulker said as he entered one of the doors to search for his prey.

Unfortunately for him and very fortunate for Danny and Star, he went through the _wrong_ one...

Danny and Star soon came out of it, especially since the ghost of a middle aged, Victorian era gentleman came out with them, looking annoyed.

"I do say, it is quite rude to entered one's domain without an invitation...'The gentleman ghost said, sounding mad but since he didn't outright attack them, Danny knew he was a non hostile ghost.

That's a good thing, as far as Danny is concern.

"Sorry about that, sir...It won't happen again...'Danny said quickly to the gentleman ghost, who simply went back into his realm.

Danny looked around and sighed in relief.

"Looks like we lost Skulker..."Danny said, but then noticed the look on Star's face.

"What's going on? Why are you having trouble flying and why can't you make any more blasts?..."Star demanded and Danny sighed, as he tried to think back.

"Before we got sent here, Skulker tried to use some device on me, but it exploded...I don't know but I think that somehow, it's effects are still..._affecting_ me..."Danny said.

"What device?..."Star demanded, getting a really bad feeling.

"Something that is suppose to de-power me..."Danny admitted, decided to just be upfront with her.

Star looked horrified upon hearing this.

"Don't worry...this isn't the first time I had to deal with an enemy with limited powers..."Danny said.

"You mean like the time you and Dash shrunk?...'Star asked and Danny raised a brow at that.

"He spent weeks bragging about it to anyone who could hear...I didn't really believe it at first...but is it true?..."Star asked.

"Yeah, it's true...but let's hope it wasn't like that...besides, we just gave Skulker the slip and as soon as we make it to the Far Frozen, everything will be alright...'Danny said, trying to reassure her.

Deep down, he is in a panic.

_"I really hope that I won't lose anymore of my powers...Not only is Star and mine's safety totally depends on getting to the Far Frozen, if I starts reverting back...Star isn't stupid like Dash! She'll eventually figure it out if I am not careful!..._'Danny thought, before putting a brave face on for the beautiful blonde girl.

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste here..."Danny said as he continued to try and hope from door or floating rock.

He had to the Far Frozen before he reverts back to human or before one of his other enemies figure out that he is here and losing power.

Neither scenarios are good for him and Star, who's survival is once again his responsibility.

Oh boy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_The Journey _**

* * *

**A/N: **This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love of God! Enjoy :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**iywe: **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Your first guess was right, it was Skulker. So congrats :)

**Invader Johnny: **You were right, it was Skulker.

**CMR Rosa: **We shall see how things turns out between Star and Stella. I have more plans between the two of them.

**qazse: **It was Skulker.

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Lunar Eclipse 1000: **No, not Vlad, it's Skulker...

**Phantom Fan 21: **Thank you :)

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**GothGothQueen: ** Thanks for the suggestion.

**Lost: **Thank you :)

**Danifan3000: ** Let's wait and see how things turn out in this story first.

**Fatcatjohn: **Seems like it...

**LordGriffin1000: **Thank you :)

**Kilikani-Ebbets: **Thank you :)

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Nitewolf423: **We'll see...

**ShadowKingLegette: **You can say that again. :)

**devilzknight86: **None of the above, it is Skulker, but hey, can't say yet who else will make an appearance in this story.

**Frost Hunter: **It is Skulker...

**Sound Venom: **Thank you :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	15. The Journey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 15: The Journey _**

While Danny and Star were fearing for their lives in the Ghost Zone, The Fenton's and the Strong/Bevier families were frantic in their attempts to find their missing children.

However right now, our focus is one one Fenton, a Manson and a Foley, who were out at the parking lot, next to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle while the adults were still being grilled by the police for more information regarding the kid's vanished.

"This is so stupid, these guys will never find Danny..."Sam said, with her arms crossed.

They heard the story that apparently Star's mom said something that hurt both Danny and Star and that was why they left, but they all knew that couldn't be the real story.

"I don't know about Star but Danny wouldn't just leave just because of a few rude words from Star's mom, so something must else must have happened that made him disappear...and at the risk of sounding just like my parents, I think a ghost is behind it..."Jazz said, having grown to accept that sort of paranoia as a probable possibility.

"Duh...We need to check the security footage to see if something else happened..."Sam said.

"Already checking it..."Tucker said as he hacked into the resort's system and managed to download the hotel's security footage in just a few moments.

Jazz was sincerely surprise.

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is technically illegal, I'd be impressed..."Jazz said to the techno geek.

"I'm taking that as a compliment...'Tucker said as he continued to search, until he saw something.

"Notice a familiar face here?..."Tucker said as he showed the image of a certain ghost on the screen that was lurking in the background, Tucker zoomed in more and Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Ghost X!..."Jazz exclaimed, while Sam and Tucker sent her an annoyed look.

"His name is Skulker..."Sam said, while Jazz crossed her arm.

"I still say my name for him suits him better..."She muttered.

"I should have known he was involved in this..."Sam said.

"I'm afraid it's not just him...look..."Tucker said as he fast forward more and the goth girl and psychologist-in-training both saw another person on the green that the didn't want to see.

"Desiree..."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Back In The Ghost Zone_

Danny continued to glide slowly through the ghost one, due to it's lesser gravity, but it was still taking a while as he hopped from any non0deadly surface with Star in his arms.

And she was obviously trying hard not to think about how terrifying their situation is.

"Everything is going to be okay...we'll get to the Frozen place...we'll get that magic map and go home and one there...I'll find dad, I'll give him a hug, I'll call all of my friends and I...will see him again...everything will we okay...everything will be okay..."Star whispered to herself, almost like a mantra.

Danny heard "him" again and tried not to think about it. His goal here is to get himself and Star back home before his powers run out.

That's their number one priority.

"Are you...still okay?..."Star asked and Danny knew what she means.

He sighed.

"As long as I can move...I'm going to protect you...so don't worry and just stay calm..."Danny said but Star still looked like she didn't totally believe him.

And to be honest, Danny didn't completely believe himself either, but he couldn't say that.

Suddenly his ghost sense activated and Star noticed.

"What is that thing that keeps coming out of your mouth, anyway?...'Star asked.

"It's called a ghost sense, it lets me know when a ghost is around...or in this case...when one is too close for comfort..."Danny said and Star flinched as Danny tried to remain on the defensive.

Soon a ghost leaped at him and Star screamed and Danny groaned.

"Not you again..."Danny groaned at the sight of the ghost he has had the misfortune of crossing paths with.

"Will you be my friend?..."The ghost said, revealing himself to be Klemper.

Star was surprised by this, while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Klemper, we don't have time for this...me and Star here are sort of on a tight schedule here..."Danny said and the pajama clad ghost whimpered before getting angry and leaping at him.

Danny pushed Star out of the way and soon was wrestling against Klemper, while Star was confused.

"Wait? I'm confused...is he an evil ghost or does he really want to be friends?...'Star asked, not getting it.

"My name is Klemper, will you be my friend?...'The ghost said and Danny just punched him.

"He's the biggest pain in the neck in the ghost zone next to the Box Ghost...he won't leave you alone and he will throw a destructive fit every time he doesn't get his way...'Danny said as he punched Klemper, who reacted with trying to freeze him but since Danny has developed ice powers these last few months, he managed to break out of the ice without a problem and sent a similar attack to the pajama clad ghost, subduing him for a moment due to not expecting this.

Once that was done, Danny grabbed Star's hand.

"Hurry...let's get out of here before he breaks out..."Danny said as he grabbed her arm, but Star was still confused.

"So, there is a destructive ghost who's main goal is just to have some friends?...'Star asked.

"When you say it like that, you make a person feel sorry for him, but believe me, when it's Klemper, there isn't a difference between being friends and being enemies..."Danny explained but Star still wasn't sure.

Klemper had managed to break out of the ice but once he did, he saw that Danny and Star were gone.

_**"WHY WON'T ANYONE BE MY FRIEND?.**_..'Klemper cried out, as the rest of the Ghost Zone tried to ignore him, as usual.

* * *

Once they managed to give Klemper the slip, Danny panted heavily.

"Man, that was too close, but at least I still have my ice powers...'Danny said as his hands glowed blue...only to fade out in a second.

He tried to summon his ice abilities again but nothing.

"Oh, don't tell me that you lost that power too...'Star said in dismay.

"I'll right..I won't...'Danny said and Star groaned.

"Just come on...We got more ground to cover if we want to get to the Far Frozen before night...or whatever equivalent to night the Ghost Zone has...'Danny said.

"How could you not know if this place doesn't have a night time? Aren't you a ghost too?...'Star asked and Danny had a bad moment, before figuring the best way to answer this is with another question.

"Hey, do you all of the weather and time patterns of every place on Earth?..."Danny said and Star sent him a look at that.

"Phantom? Are you...do you really not live here in the Ghost Zone?...'Star asked as she thought about it.

Phantom spends an awful lot of time around Amity Park but she always thought he probably lived where all the other ghosts lived too...The Ghost Zone.

Phantom decided to answer her.

"I...I don't really like living in the Ghost Zone...I spent almost every chance i get in the human world...'Danny said, since technically speaking, that isn't a total lie.

"But where do you actually live?..."Star asked and Danny narrowed his eyes.

"What is this, twenty questions?...'Danny said and realized that probably wasn't the best answer when Star glared at him.

Before he could recover, his ghost sense activated again and Danny groaned.

"Oh man, don't tell me that Klemper found us already?...'Danny muttered, only for him to be hit by what looked to be a water balloon...which exploded upon contact.

"_**AH!..**_."Danny shouted.

_**"PHANTOM?!**_..."Star exclaimed in horror as she ran to him and was glad that he was still alive...uh...well...oh, you know what she means...

"Ow...what hit me?..."Danny groaned, only to hear an annoying, child like laughter.

"I did..."The ghost said.

_**"YOUNGBLOOD!.**_.."Danny shouted.

"You're that ghost that kidnapped my dad and all of the other parents with that pirate girl that one time..."Star said and Youngblood frowned.

"Ember and me aren't partners anymore since teenagers are just as much trouble as grown ups are..."Youngblood said and then sent a dark look to Star and then Danny.

"So, is she your newest sidekick?..."Youngblood asked.

"None of your business..."Danny said as he stood his defense.

Youngblood may not be his most dangerous enemy but he is very tricky and unpredictable, and with his powers diminishing as they are, this is a very bad situation.

"Well any friend of Danny Phantom...is an _enemy_ of mine..."Youngblood said as he pulled out what looked to be a sling shot and more water balloons but they both knew that these were more bombs.

"_**RUN!**_..."Danny shouted as he grabbed Star's hand as they tried to dodge all of Youngbloods explosive water balloons, but they were cutting it close.

Youngblood noticed that Danny wasn't sending an attack and despite his child like appearance, he was pretty observant when he wants to be.

"_Hmmm_...looks like Phantom can't fight back...this makes it even more fun...for us..."Youngblood said to his skeleton assistant, who was currently a monkey for some reason.

"For once...I have to agree with you..."Youngblood's assistant said with a twisted smirk as his master continued to fire more explosive water balloons to their hated enemy and his blonde friend, who were doing everything they can to avoid them.

"Oh man, if this is how all little kids act, I'm sending mine to military school the first chance I get..."Star grumbled to Danny, just after narrowly avoiding another blast.

Danny tried to think of a plan to deal with Youngblood, even without his powers.

"Come on...there has got to be something...'Danny muttered as he soon hit a floating rock and it had a strange, almost spongy like plant on it, that almost looked like a sea sponge, but instead of being in the sea, it's just floating in the ghost zone.

"What is that?..."Star asked, only for more of Youngblood's explosive water balloons almost hitting them.

Danny didn't think anymore, he saw that Youngblood was now aiming directly at them and they wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Without think, he pulled out the plant and rock, used it to shield him and Star and the water balloon somehow just bounced against the strange Ghost Zone sponge...and bounced back in Youngblood's direction.

_**"AH**_!..."Youngblood yelled as he and his assistant both got hit by his own explosive water balloon, knocking them out.

Once they were out, Danny and Star panting.

"Did that really just happened?...'Star asked, still surprised by this development.

"Looks like it..."Danny said.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!...'A new voice was heard and Danny looked to his hand and to his shock, the sponge plant had eyes and a mouth and they looked annoyed.

"What's the big idea?...'The sponge ghost shouted in a high squeaky voice and Star yelled in shock.

Danny, due to being used to this kind of strangeness, recovered and answered.

"Uh...sorry Mr...Sponge ghost...I...Uh...didn't realize that you were sentient..."Danny said, while the Sponge ghost looked annoyed.

"That's no excuse...honestly, didn't your folks tell you it ain't polite to use someone as a shield from another ghosts attack?...'The Sponge ghost said.

"I'm sorry...It...uh...won't happen again...Danny said while the sponge ghost sent him a dirty look before going back to his rock, going back to his apparent default state.

Danny turned to Star, who looked really weirded out.

"Phantom?..."Star spoke up, in a surprised voice.

"What?..."Danny asked.

"Is everything in the Ghost Zone this weird?...'She asked and Danny just sighed.

"Yes...now come on, before Youngblood and his bony little friend wake up..."Danny said as he grabbed Star's hand as they tried to get away before Youngblood came back to consciousness or _another_ one of his enemies finds them.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_The Journey Part 2_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend: **Well, they have encountered Youngblood and Klemper so far...let's see what else they will face in the near future...

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **How's this so far?

**Frost Hunter: **Well, Star is suspicious but still hasn't put two and two together...yet.

**Shadow King Legette: **Well, that is an option...

**P. Andrew:** Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see how things turn out from here...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom: **Real shame...

**Arkham Spider:** No spoilers on how this will turn out, just stay tuned...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	16. The Journey Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 16: The Journey Part 2_**

Danny and Star continued to walk, run, climb and even glide through the Ghost Zone, trying to find their way to the Far Frozen. They have been traveling for almost half an hour and Star was getting tired.

**_"Ow!._**.."Star said.

"Are you okay?..."Danny asked in concern, but then saw what the problem was.

"Darn it, I broke a heel..."Star muttered in dismay.

"Do you need help?...'Danny asked, while Star sighed.

"No, I got it..."Star said as she broke the other heel off of her shoe, which surprised Danny as Star put her shoes back on, which were more or less flats now.

"Hey, at least _now_ they match...besides, walking in heels through an alternate dimension is pretty tiring..."Star said with a shrug.

"I'll take your word for it...'Danny said.

"How much farther until we get to that Far Frozen place, it feels like we have been traveling forever..."Star said.

"We'll get there when we actually see a realm of snow and ice..."Danny muttered and Star didn't look to satisfied.

However, before she could complain, a pair of lights appeared surrounding Danny's ankles and Danny gasped when he saw that his boots were now replaced with his old shoes.

"No...It's starting..."Danny thought in dismay.

This is just like how it started that time he was shrunk with Dash, only this time the person he is stuck with isn't a moron.

"What happened to your shoes?..."Star asked in confusion that they basically just changed like that.

"Uh...like you said, walking this much takes a lot out of your shoes, so these are more comfortable..."Danny lied, while Star looked confused when she saw his shoes.

"But how did you-

Before Star could finish her question, Danny's ghost sense acted up and the boy felt a sense of relief and dread.

"_I think that this is the first time I'm happy for a ghost to bug us..."_Danny thought, only for a certain familiar shadow ghost to appear and growl at him.

_"I take it back.._."Danny thought as Star screamed and Danny stood in front of her, protecting her.

"What do you want, Johnny?..."Danny demanded and that is when the biker ghost appeared.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the punk...what brings you out here to this neck of the Zone?..."Jonny said, only to notice the blonde girl behind him and Johnny sported a lecherous grin.

"Who's the chick?..."Johnny asked as he eyed Star with interest, which actually disturbed her a bit.

"Someone who isn't interested in the likes of you, besides, don't you already have Kitty?..."Danny reminded and Johnny scoffed.

"Well, Kitty isn't here right now and I don't see-

"You don't see what?...'The green haired ghoul suddenly appeared and Johnny flinched, before sporting a nervous smile.

"I mean...I don't see her, but I do now..."Johnny said nervously, while Kitty sent him a look, before turning to the ghostly boy.

"Hey Danny..."Kitty said in a surprisingly casual tone.

"Hey..."Danny said, still being defensive.

Sure,Kitty wasn't exactly his most vicious foe but she is a troublemaker and has an explosive temper when provoked.

And right now, with his powers on the fritz again, he knew that it is wise not to provoke her.

"So, what brings you to the zone?..."Kitty asked, since she didn't really consider Danny an enemy, just a nuisance and the feeling was mutual.

"On my way to the Far Frozen..."Danny said, since Kitty was potentially more dangerous than Johnny but thankfully she was reasonable...well, compared to Johnny at least.

"So kid?" Johnny asked, getting the attention back on him... "You never told us you had a new girlfriend… "The biker ghost said as he looked at the blonde.

Both Danny and Star's eyes widened at what he just said.

"She's pretty Danny..." Kitty admitted.

" Whoa! You guys got it all wrong!..." Danny became defensive with his hands up.

"Yeah, I'm not _**HIS**_ girlfriend!..." Star insisted.

"Yeah!..." Then Danny realized something and looked to Star... "Wait... what do you mean?"

"Huh?..." Star questioned.

"You emphasizes like you _have_ a boyfriend..."Danny pointed out and Star blushed when she realized that and shook her head.

"Slip of the tongue!..."She said quickly, feeling embarrassed at what she just did.

"_Stupid! What am I thinking? I haven't even told him my feelings yet._.."Star berated herself, while trying to regain her composure.

Danny nodded. He didn't understand why he reacted like that but didn't press on. Unfortunately, Johnny rode next to her and eyed her with interest.

"Well, in that case, why don't you and I go for a little ride, babe?...'Johnny said with that lecherous grin and Star cringed a bit.

"Uh...no thank you..."Star said politely as she then hide behind Danny, who sent him a glare.

"Bad move, Johnny..."Danny said and the biker ghost glared at him.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, punk?..."Johnny said as he gestured to his shadow.

"Me, nothing...but I can't say the same about her..."Danny pointed as he took a few steps back and took Star with him.

Johnny turned back and saw the only thing in the entire Ghost Zone that could actually terrify the tough as nails biker ghost.

A very angry Kitty.

"Johnny!..."Kitty said in a tone that was trying hard to hide her fury.

"Kitty...baby...I...it's not what it looks like..."Johnny said.

"It looks like you were trying to pick up that blind._**.RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!**_...Kitty screamed at him.

As Johnny and Kitty started another one of their spats, which involved attacking each other, Danny quickly whispered to Star.

"Let's get out of here before they remember we're here and try to take their spat out on us..."Danny said and Star nodded as they started running, leaving Johnny to deal with a very, very angry Kitty. Shadow, knowing what is about to happen, quickly went inside the ring, leaving Johnny to deal with Kitty all alone.

"Coward..."Johnny muttered, before dealing with Kitty's wrath.

**_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JOHNNY! HOW CAN YOU KEEP FLIRTING WITH MEANINGLESS HUMAN GIRLS WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE ME?!..._**"Kitty screeched in outrage.

_**"CALM DOWN BABE, YOU'RE THE ONLY MEANINGLESS GIRL FOR ME..**_."Johnny said, only to realize him mistake much too late.

_**"AHHH!.**_..."Kitty screamed as she descended on her boyfriend, determined to teach him yet another lesson for having a wandering eye.

* * *

Thankfully the ghostly boy and the blonde cheerleader managed to get away from the "_lover's tiff"_ without getting hurt.

"Who were those guys?...'Star asked, confused.

"Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, they are both troublemakers, especially when they have their tiff's..."Danny said.

"That ghost with the green hair looked familiar, though..."Star admitted, before snapping her fingers.

"I remember, she and a few others came to town and did that anti-man rally thing...'Star said.

"Yeah, anyway, let's just be glad that we managed to get away before Kitty started blowing kisses..."Danny said and Star looked confused.

"What? Do you mean she has a thing for you?...'Star questioned.

"What? No...Her kisses send guys to another dimension...She doesn't like me...I mean, she did blackmail me to date her one time but that was just to make Johnny jealous and...I should probably stop talking now, right...'Danny said, unable to believe that he let that slip.

Star looked a little awkward and decided to change the topic to much more pressing matters.

"Where are we now?..."Star asked and Danny looked around and saw a familiar looking canyon.

"We're just underneath Carnivorous Canyon..Come on...We're getting close..."Danny said as he took her hand and they continued their journey.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In the Human World_

While Sam, Tucker, Jazz and even the police were trying to find their own kinds of leads to find the missing teens, Stella and her family were waiting by the phone, if case the police suddenly called, with news regarding Star.

Johnathan is also here, still glaring daggers at her.

"Will you stop that?..."Stella shouted.

"I wasn't doing anything..."Johnathan said.

"You were looking at me as if this was my fault..."Stella shouted and Johnathan sighed.

"I am not having this argument with you again, Stella...I just want Star back..."Johnathan said, not giving into the obvious fight that was about to start unless he keeps his calm.

Stella heard this, her glare lessened as she looked down, before looking at the phone.

"Anyway, mama...with your permition, I will be going to the spa down stairs...all the excitement of today has left me in need of some relaxation..."Colette said with a yawn.

"Speaking of which, since the phone here will be busy, I am going to go ask the front desk to give me another line in case one of my clients needs to call me..."Jeal Luc said as he left with his daughter to go do their own thing.

Johnathan sent them a dirty look.

"Oh, I am touched at how concern they are..."Johnathan muttered sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?...'Stella said, having noticed the sarcasm.

"Nothing..."Johnathan said as he looked away.

"I know what you are thinking but Jean Luc and Colette are worried too, they are just...trying to keep their composure..."Stella said and Johnathan rolled his eyes.

"Is that what you call it?..."Johnathan said and Stella glared.

"Jean Luc is a good man..."Stella said.

"I don't care how good you think he is...I just want Star back and once that happens, I'm not going to let anything like this happen again..."Johnathan said.

"What are you saying?..."Stella asked.

"This is the third time this year that she has gone missing and that's three times too many for my taste...as soon as she is safe and sound, there are going to be changes..."Johnathan said and Stella was worried that he looked directly at her when he said _"changes"._

"Changes? What kind of changes?..."Stella demanded.

"The ones needed to protect my daughter..."Johnathan said as he still glared at her and Stella didn't like the way he said that either.

* * *

_Later_

_In The Ghost Zone_

Danny and Star continued walking for another half hour and they didn't seem to be getting any closer to their destination, from what Star is seeing.

"My feet are killing me, can't we rest for just a minute?..."Star said.

"No, we are too out in the open here...we have got to get to the Far Frozen before something terrible happens...'Danny said.

_"Like me changing back in front of you.._."Danny thought.

However, to his dismay, another flash of flight appeared and the lower half of his suit was replaced with his jeans.

"Oh, man...not again...'Danny thought and to his dismay, Star looked at him in surprise.

"That light came back? What is that light and why did your pants change?..."Star asked.

"Uh...a lot of ghosts have the...ability to change clothes like this...it's a real time saver..."Danny lied and Star raised a brow at that.

"So you haven't lost that power, huh?...'Star muttered, since it's not like she had proof that he is lying or would need to lie.

Still, she examined his pants and for some reason...they looked _familiar._

_"Where have I seen those befor-_

Danny's ghost sense acted up and Star felt dread, worried if any other ghost would appear to attack them.

"Get behind me...'Danny ordered and Star obeyed.

However, to both of their surprise, a small, green ghost puppy approached them, barking happily.

"Cujo?...'Danny said as the puppy pounced on his and started licking him like crazy.

"Yeah...yeah...It's nice to see you too..."Danny said as he picked the ghost puppy up and placed it down.

Star saw the ghost puppy and despite all the stress that she has been enduring and all of the strange things she has seen so far, she just had this to say...

"Aw... so cute..."Star squealed at the sight of the ghost puppy.

Sure, it is a ghost, but it is cute and he seems harmless, besides, Phantom seems okay with him.

The ghost puppy barked happily and soon walked up to Star, panting and looking so innocent. The blonde girl really couldn't resist when she started giving him a friendly scratch under his chin, which the ghost puppy clearly enjoyed.

Danny got up and saw this and got a bad feeling about this.

"Uh... Star?...'He started but his warning was too late. Cujo liked it so much he grew giant sized and attempted to lick Star.

_**'AH!**_...Monster!...'Star screamed as she feared that Cujo was going to attack her.

He didn't, he just licked her, covering the blonde girl with his doggy drool.

At first she shivered in disgust, but Danny used his intangibility to phase the slobber off her.

"Sorry about that.. Cujo... that's my nickname for him, is friendly 99% of the time...besides, I think he likes you..."Danny said, once Star was dry and clean again.

"Really?...'Star asked as she looked at the beastly dog, who was now panting and wagging his tail.

"Yeah..."Danny said as he patted the dog's nose just to show how unlikely it is he would harm them.

Cujo liked this and licked him too, causing Danny to groan in disgust, before laughing a bit.

"Alright, alright boy...I'm happy to see you too, now calm down..."Danny said to the beastly ghost dog who still tried to lick him, which caused him to laugh a bit, since he knew that even in this form, Cujo is just a big, playful puppy inside.

Cujo managed to settle down a bit as Danny started patting him once again.

"That's a good boy...'Danny said.

Seeing Danny Phantom smile as he petted the dog as it shrink back, Star realized something.

"_Phantom...that smile of his...and the way his voice sounds...why do I feel like I have seen it before?...'_Star thought as she continued to look at the ghost boy.

Now that she thought about it, a lot of stuff about him seems familiar. His smile, his voice and even his dimples. It's like she knows him from somewhere else, even of she knows it's impossible and yet it made her feel oddly calm.

But why?

"Phantom?..."Star said, once Danny was done and Cujo was back to his original size.

"Yeah?.."Danny asked.

"Have we ever met before? Like, in person? Because you seem a little too familiar...'Star asked.

Danny pauses. He realizes that Star might be putting two and two together and he didn't like it.

"Uh... no..." Danny said with a deep voice. " Im afraid not… Miss Strong..."He said in a deep, fake voice, which only made him look even stranger to Star.

"Why are you talking like that? And how do you know my last name? Especially since you called me by my first name a few minutes ago..."Star said with her arms crossed.

Danny's eyes became saucers.

"Stupid..she's suspicious...what am I going to do now?..."Danny thought, trying to brainstorm.

Thankfully, he got a quick idea...

"Well, your former friend, Paulina, that's her name right..."Danny said and Star nodded.

"Yeah, well...She was complaining about you the other night when I was doing my evening patrol… I could hear it even from three stories in the air..."Danny lied.

Star heard this, raised a brow, before sighing as she nodded since to her, that made sense.

"That does sound like her..."Star muttered, since Paulina does have a tendency to be loud, especially when she is whining.

Danny let out a sigh in relief, before Cujo started tugging his pants, trying to get his attention.

"I can't play now Cujo, we have got to get to the Far Frozen..."Danny said, while the ghost puppy whimpered.

"Speaking of which, we better go now...'Danny said and Star sighed.

"Great, more walking..."Star muttered, before Cujo suddenly transformed again.

"Oh man, he's not going to slobber on us again!...'Star exclaimed as she braced herself, just in case.

To his surprise, Danny stepped forward.

"What is it, Cujo?...'Danny asked, only for the dog ghost to suddenly lift him up and Danny soon found himself on his back.

He was confused...before an idea came to him.

"I think he is trying to help us..."Danny said and Star was surprised.

"What?...'Star said, confused, while Danny smiled.

"Cujo, do you really think that you can get us to the Far Frozen from here?..'Danny asked and the dog barked loudly and happily, meaning that he is capable of doing this.

"Come on, Star..."Danny said, only for Star to back away a bit.

"Do you mean we're actually going to ride that thing?...'Star exclaimed.

"It's our only mode of transportation and Cujo happens to be one of the ghosts that doesn't hate me...we don't have any other option, unless you want to walk the next 100 hours..."Danny said.

Star heard this, considered his point but still looked unsure.

"Are you sure that he isn't going to eat us?..."Star asked, still a little intimidated by the large beast.

She hasn't had good experiences with large, hairy animal ghosts, after all.

"I am 99.9% sure that Cujo won't eat us..."Danny said and Star glared.

'And the other 0.01%?..."Star asked.

"Star, you're stalling..."Danny said and Star sighed.

She reluctantly went with this. Phantom helped her up and soon they were on Cujo's back.

"Are you alright?...'Danny asked.

"Depends on your definition of _"alright",_ but I am still alive if that's what you mean..."Star said.

That was good enough for Danny.

"Alright, Cujo...To The Far Frozen...'Danny ordered, only for the large dog to not move from the spot.

"What's wrong with him?...'Star asked and Danny was confused, until he remembered something from that dog training book he read the first time he encountered the ghostly pooch.

"Oh, my mistake..Uh..._**MUSH!.**_.."Danny said and no sooner that he said that, Cujo started running/flying as fast as he can, carrying the two teenagers, who were hanging on his back for their dear lives...or half life in one of their cases.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching them from a distance, with a predatory grin forming.

"At last..."Was heard as his eyes remained on the ghost boy, human girl and ghost dog, who were unaware that they were being watched...

Oh boy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Hunter and Hunter_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for his help with the Johnny 13 and Cujo scenes, you rock :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** Well, Johnny is definitely more of a threat, and especially when Kitty is crossed with him. Cujo himself is destructive too.

**61394: **No, it's not the Ghost of Spongebob, but yeah...I guess I can see how you all could get to that assumption.

**biginferno, devilnknight86** and** wiseguy2415: **Thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **Alright, I won't but I think it's safe to say that Star is getting suspicious now.

**Shardas: **We all do, I suppose...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** Thanks for spotting that...

**Frost Hunter: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom:** You can say that again...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	17. Hunter and Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 17: Hunter and Hunted_**

_Previously_

_"Alright, Cujo...To The Far Frozen...'Danny ordered, only for the large dog to not move from the spot._

_"What's wrong with him?...'Star asked and Danny was confused, until he remembered something from that dog training book he read the first time he encountered the ghostly pooch._

_"Oh, my mistake..Uh...__**MUSH!.**__.."Danny said and no sooner that he said that, Cujo started running/flying as fast as he can, carrying the two teenagers, who were hanging on his back for their dear lives...or half life in one of their cases._

_Unknown to them, a pair of eyes was watching them from a distance, with a predatory grin forming._

_"At last..."Was heard as his eyes remained on the ghost boy, human girl and ghost dog, who were unaware that they were being watched..._

_Oh boy..._

* * *

It was late at night in the human world, and the parents were still waiting by the phone for the cops to call, at least until the Fenton's lost their patience.

"This is getting us nowhere...come on Maddie...to the Fenton Family assault vehicle...we'll find the kids ourselves..."Jack said and his wife agreed as they left to go look for the kids on their own, not caring that it is already late.

Johnathan didn't go with them but he didn't stop them. He didn't have much of an opinion on their ghost hunting other that he didn't like it when they caused property damage and disturbed the peace, but he hoped that they will have better luck at finding the kids than the cops.

He didn't care who found her, so long as he got his little girl back.

_"Star..._"Johnathan thought as he pulled out a picture of her that he had in his wallet.

It was about a month old, and she was smiling so beautifully to the camera.

His daughter always was a very photogenic girl, even as a child. He felt yet another spike of grief when another five minutes passed and still no call from the police about her whereabouts.

"Please..just let her be okay..."Johnathan whispered to himself as he had no choice no but to wait and let the police do their jobs.

That's all they can do right now.

He just hopes that wherever she is, she is safe and warm right now. He just wanted her back and once she was, he was going to do everything he can to protect her.

_Everything..._

* * *

_With Stella_

Unknown to Johnathan, he wasn't the only one feeling so helpless right now.

Stella was within her hotel suite, looking at her sleeping baby Pierre, as her husband Jean Luc and her step daughter Colette were now asleep. She couldn't sleep, she just stayed in Pierre's room, with her cell phone close just in case she received a call from the police.

However, it was very late in the evening and they still haven't heard from the police or from Star and to be honest, Stella was getting rather scared.

Even more since her last fight with her ex was still a fresh wound in her mind.

It had been almost two hours since it happened and Stella couldn't get what her ex-husband said out of her mind.

_"You **CANNOT** be serious?!" She yelled._

_"I'm **DEAD** serious..."Johnathan said as he continued to glare at her._

_"Johnathan, you can't do this!...'Stella yelled._

_"Believe me that I can, you forget that I have connections with every high ranking judge in the state, and even the governor is one of my connections...All it would take is one phone call..."Johnathan said._

_"She's **MY** daughter too!..."She argued._

_"The one you neglected in favor of that sleazy weasel's daughter, the one who is transparent in her unpleasantness to everyone except you..."Johnathan said, his anger evident._

_"Colette is a good child...Sh-She is just... expressing love for Star in her own way..."Stella said weakly and Johnathan rolled his eyes at that._

_"Like Jean-Luc did while you were both still married... to other people?..."Johnathan said and Stella glared._

_"You are still upset about that?...'Stella said._

_**"OF COURSE I AM! YOU LEFT ME FOR ANOTHER MAN STELLA AND EVEN WORSE, YOU ABANDONED OUR DAUGHTER WITH THE SILLY IDEA THAT A WEEKLY PHONE CALL AND A FEW GIFTS COULD MAKE UP FOR THAT!**..."Johnathan yelled and Stella was taken back, but argued._

_"Johnathan, our marriage was already dead when I met Jean Luc...we were already on the verge of breaking up, don't deny it..."Stella said and Johnathan just glared._

_"**SO WHAT?!** That didn't give you any right to do things the way you did, you didn't even consider how what you did would affect Star, who was just a child at the time..."Johnathan said._

_"Well, what were we suppose to do? Stay together and keep lying to ourselves until Estelle left home for college?!..."Stella shouted._

_"No, but the very least you could have done was stick around and try to be there for our child instead of dropping everything and high tailing it to Paris the moment the ink was dried..."John shouted._

_"I asked Estelle if she wanted to come with me to Paris and she said no, remember..."Stella pointed out._

_"Even if she said no, you didn't even try to be there for her, all you did was use your credit cards whenever you were around her..."Johnathan shouted._

_"I was the one who gave **BIRTH** to her!..."Stella shouted._

_"And you have only rarely seen her since you left us, good gracious Stella, you spend more time with that brat with the fake red hair than with your flesh and blood! How do you think she feels whenever she is around you and you bring her along?..."Johnathan shouted._

_Stella was about to snap, but Jonathan cut her off._

_"I am serious Stella, this is the last straw, you lost our daughter...When this is done... it's over. You are **NEVER** seeing her again..."Johnathan said and Stella soon saw the look in his eyes._

_She knew that he means it..._

That was how it went and no matter how much she tried to argue with him, she knew that her ex husband was serious. She knew that he _could_ make it all happen.

She just never imagined that he actually _would_ do such a thing.

_"Is this really happening? Is Johnathan really going to take away my right to see Estelle?.._.'Stella thought, feeling some dread inside.

She looked out to the view and down to the street, wondering where in the world her daughter is right now. She groaned.

She knew she made a mistake tonight. She realized that now. Sometimes she tends to say the wrong thing, or she speaks when it would have been wiser to remain silent...and sometimes, she just speaks her mind, not caring about the consequences since she came from a wealthy, high-breed family and her opinion matter more than what the commoners believe.

That's what she was raised to believe...

That she was part of the upper echelon, the creme de la creme of society and that meant she had to be mindful of their social status and reputation among the rest of the elite. She did that, that was how she was raised to believe but that didn't mean she didn't really care about her loved ones.

There was a time that she did love Johnathan but they came from two totally different worlds. She was born into one of New York's richest families, who came there all the way from France generations ago and started their life there. Johnathan was just the magna cum laude of his law school when she met him, despite having been born from a middle class family, but he was a bright young man with a big future ahead of him. Not to mention he was really handsome as a young man.

They got married not long after he graduated and got a job at one of New York's most recognizable law firms and they had been happy together. Even more when they were blessed with a beautiful little girl. Stella did love her family but...over the years, she and Johnathan lost their spark and she had felt that the reason they had been together was out of an obligation to their child more than anything.

Maybe she got bored with him or maybe she just didn't like how she rarely saw him due to his work schedule, she doesn't remember. She just knew that their marriage was destined to fail and she didn't see any point to try and save something that was already lost. That was what she rationalized when she met Jean Luc during a vacation to Paris and she felt the kind of passion and excitement she hadn't felt since before she and Johnathan were married.

Jean Luc was so handsome, charming and sophisticated and he even came from old money, just like she did. He made her feel like a young woman again and not a 30-something mother who was trapped in a marriage that lost it's spark.

When he asked her to run away with him, she didn't think of the consequences, since to her, her marriage to Johnathan was already failing, so at least this way, it would have ended on her terms.

So, she ran away with Jean Luc and finally signed the divorce papers with Johnathan, who made sure that he got their daughter, or else...

Their daughter...

Stella looked out the window once more, thinking about the angry girl who's last words to her were.. _**'I hate you"..**_

At first, she was mad but now...

'_Estelle...where are you?._.."Stella whispered as she continued to gaze out the window, with no idea where she is.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In The Ghost Zone_

Star tried to ignore the wind flowing through her hair as she and Phantom continued to ride on Cujo, who was acting as their transportation now, riding him like a horse as he tried to get them to the Far Frozen.

"_Stranded on an island with a monster...trapped in the school overnight with a monster...now lost in the Ghost Zone and currently riding a monster as we try to find some icy civilization..._"Star thought as she hung on to the ghost monster dog for dear life, while Phantom continued to guide the dog the best he could, even if his powers have been reduced.

She did look at her surroundings. At first she was horrified by this terrifying ghost world but right now, since they are not being attacked or disturbed by it's residence, Star took a new look at it.

It's freaky...yet at the same time, fascinating...it's dark colors mixed together and the lights and shadows danced. As terrified as Star still is, she had to admit that a part of her was rather intrigued by this place.

When Cujo stopped for a moment to rest for a few minutes, Star still looked around, seeing the sights of the strange ghost world.

"This Ghost Zone place is freaky but I got to admit, it is pretty cool...being in another dimension...I should make a painting of this place when I get back home since I doubt anyone else has seen this place before in full view...'Star said and Danny heard her.

'I'm sure it will be awesome...'Danny said, happy that she is a lot calmer now.

He did mean it, Star is an amazing artist and he knew that she would make an awesome piece of art, even it it is about something as wild and unpredictable as the Ghost Zone.

Cujo barked as he signaled that he was tired and needed a moments rest. Danny and Star knew that they would have to wait before they continued with their journey.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

_In The Human World_

As soon as they managed to get away from the adults and managed to swipe the Boo-Merang, Tucker, Sam and Jazz began to search for Desiree, since she is the one who is responsible for Danny's disappearance.

They gave their order to the stupidly named device and soon began to follow it.

They were now riding in Jazz's car, as they follow the device to find the genie ghost and make her talk.

"Hurry Jazz, we can't lose sight of it...'Sam yelled from the back seat as Jazz continued following the device.

They have long left the resort and now were heading deep within the city.

"I see it, it's going down to Main Street...'Tucker said.

'And so are we...'Jazz said as she did a sharp turn and went in the direction of the boomerang like tracking device.

They soon parked the car and got out when they found the very ghost they were looking for, lurking around as she sneaked around a young couple.

"I love you, Alice..."A young man said as he was holding hands with his girlfriend as they sat by a cafe.

"I love you too, Jake..I wish we could be like this always..."Alice said happily to her boyfriend.

No sooner that she said that, Desiree appeared, startling the couple.

"Your hearts desire is my command...'Desiree said as her hands glowed.

_**"NOT SO FAST, DESIREE!.**_.."Sam shouted as she used a wrist ray to hit her, stopping Desiree from granting the wish.

The young couple saw the ghost and screamed in terror.

_**"GHOST! RUN!.**_.."Jake said as he grabbed Alice's arm and the two started running away.

Desiree was furious that her wish was interrupted and turned to the one's who interrupted her.

_**"YOU THREE!..**_.'Desiree growled.

"It's over, Genie fiend!..."Jazz said, using her _"creative"_ names for the ghost, while Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"First, my name is Desiree, and second, you three will pay for interrupting my wish granting..."The genie ghost shouted.

"Hardly! I wish that you would bring Danny back from wherever you sent him right now!...'Sam shouted.

"Star too..."Tucker added, as he sent a look to Sam, who sighed before nodding.

"I cannot undo a wish that I have already granted...your friends will remained where I have sent them and if they want to come home, they will have to do so themselves...'Desiree said with a spiteful grin.

Before either of them could attack each other, Jazz had a quick idea.

"Then I wish you'd tell us where you sent them right now and how we can bring them back!...'Jazz shouted and Desiree heard this and looked dismayed.

_**"DARN IT!..**_.'The genie ghost shouted, before groaning since she had to grant that wish.

"Quick thinking, Jazz..."Sam said, pleased while Jazz smiled at that.

Desiree groaned, before she _"granted"_ that wish.

"Alright, I don't have a choice..I sent Phantom and that blonde girl he was with to a random location to the Ghost Zone because that girl wished to be as far away as possible from where her family is...if you three wish to see them again, then you either have to fetch them or they have to find their way back on their own..."Desiree said, hating this.

"The Ghost Zone?..'Jazz questioned.

"Figures..'Tucker muttered.

"Awesome, and Desiree...we wish you would be sucked inside this thermos right now...'Sam said as she pulled out said device and the genie ghost looked aghast.

"_**NO! I MUST OBEY! YOU THREE HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!**_..."Desiree shouted as she was sucked inside the device.

"That was kind of...anti-climactic...'Jazz commented, having expected more action and danger.

"Who cares? At least now we know where they are..."Tucker said.

Danny and Star where somewhere within the Ghost Zone...Oh boy.

* * *

_Back In The Ghost Zone_

Cujo got back up and looked like he got his second wind.

"We should finally arrive to the Far Frozen in a little bit, so come on Cujo...mush..."Danny said.

The ghostly dog beast was about to do so, until he suddenly stopped in mid air.

"Huh? Why isn't he moving?...'Star asked.

"I don't know...'Danny said, only for Cujo to suddenly star growling and barking angrily, just as Danny's ghost sense acted up.

"We're being attacked!...'Danny shouted as a blast was heading their way, only for Cujo to try to dodge it.

The ghost dog tried to avoid the attacks, but suddenly was hit straight on, making it hit against a large mountain, reverting back to his small size as he was knocked out. Danny and Star had also fallen off of him, painfully to the ground.

_**'AHHH!..**_."They both yelled as they landed to the ground.

Danny, being used to falls like this, quickly got up and went to Star but to his horror, she was lying on the ground, not moving.

"Oh man, Star...Star, speak to me...'Danny shouted as she shook the girl, who was finally coming to.

"Danny...behind you!...'Star suddenly shouted when she noticed something from behind them.

Danny pushed her out of the way and tried to dodge it, only to get hit and fall to a lower floating rock...

_**'OW!.**_.."Danny said painfully, just as two rings appeared and the top of his suit was in it's T-Shirt form.

"Darn it...two more changes and I'm done for...'Danny muttered.

**_'AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!._**..'Star's screams were heard.

"Star!...'Danny shouted as he tried to jump and climb his way up to where the battle has been.

To his horror, both Cujo and Star were gone.

Danny saw this and was horrified.

"No...No!No!N_**o!No! NO!.**_..'Danny yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground, unable to believe that he has let this happen.

They are lost in the Ghost Zone, his powers are quickly fading away and now some ghost has just kidnapped Star.

"I can't believe that I let this happen...'Danny said, feeling guilt begin to consume him.

His friend has been taken away from him and it's all his fault.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Search For Star_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with the Stella scene.

* * *

**A/N(2):** Just so you know, I'm not trying to justify Stella's actions, yes, what she did was wrong but I just wanted to show some signs that she still cares about Star deep down, despite her shallow nature and many bad choices.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again...

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Sound Venom: **Big changes, huh?

**Frost Hunter: **We will see how things turns out...

**FatCatJohn: **Well, unless things change, Stella is going to lose her daughter for good, in more ways than one...

**61394: **You can say that again...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**devilxknight86: **Now he needs rescuing, along with Star.

**Shardas: **Thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **We shall see...we shall see...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Search For Star

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 18: Search For Star_**

_Previously_

**_'AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!._**_..'Star's screams were heard._

_"Star!...'Danny shouted as he tried to jump and climb his way up to where the battle has been._

_To his horror, both Cujo and Star were gone._

_Danny saw this and was horrified._

_"No...No!No!N__**o!No! NO!.**__..'Danny yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground, unable to believe that he has let this happen._

_They are lost in the Ghost Zone, his powers are quickly fading away and now some ghost has just kidnapped Star._

_"I can't believe that I let this happen...'Danny said, feeling guilt begin to consume him._

_His friend has been taken away from him and it's all his fault._

* * *

Star groaned as her eyes began to open, she stirred as she finally regained consciousness. When she came to, she hissed as she felt a throbbing headache.

_**"Ow!** _What hit me?..."Star hissed as she tried to get up, only to realize that she was currently in a cage.

"Huh?...'Star exclaimed as her eyes widened.

She was in a cage, then looked to her left and saw that ghost dog Cujo was currently in a cage as well, whimpering and she also saw a bunch of other weird looking ghosts in cages too.

Suddenly, her memories came back to her.

She and Phantom were attacked and someone attacked her, knocked her out and dragged her here...and she knows who did it.

"I see that you are finally awake..."Skulker said and Star sent him a glare.

"You!...'Star accused.

"Yes, me...I told you and Phantom that I would not rest, the hunt is never over for me..."Skulker said.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you capture me?..."Star said as she tried to shake the bars, but she yelped, feeling pain.

"Don't even bother, those cages are completely human _and_ ghost proof...I specially designed them myself...'Skulker said smugly.

"However, if you must know...you are bait to lure the ghost boy to my island and once he is here...the hunt shall resume...'Skulker said as he pulled out a large knife and Star's eyes widened in horror.

_**"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!.**_.."Star shouted in horror and Skulker just scoffed.

"Or what, human girl..."Skulker spat and Star was glaring at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you after Danny Phantom anyway?...'Star asked.

"As I told you, I am a hunter, I seek beings that are rare and unique to add to my collection and make as my trophies...The one you call Danny Phantom, has been my most elusive prey ever...he is far stronger, swifter and more unique than any being I ever faced and this time, he will _not_ escape me again..."Skulker said to the blonde girl.

"Unique? I mean, I know Phantom is a pretty cool guy and a superhero, but what makes him unique compared to everything in the Ghost Zone?..."Star asked.

I mean, she has only been in the Ghost Zone a short while but she has seen way more than enough freaky, strange and wild beings, and Danny Phantom, almost seemed _normal _in comparison, for a ghost that is.

Suddenly, Skulker started laughing loudly and it irked Star to say the least.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I see he still hasn't told you or anyone else about his real self..."Skulker spat and Star looked confused.

"His _real_ self?...'Star questioned but Skulker ignored her as he continued speaking about his plans.

"But don't worry, in a few hours, it won't mater anymore, he will finally be added to my collection..."Skulker said as he gestured to a series of trophies and Star was horrified at the implications of the situation.

Then he sent Star a vicious grin and Star stepped back, being careful not to hit the bars again out of fear of being shocked.

"What are you going to do with me?...'Star asked, realizing that this is not a good situation.

She is stuck in a cage, at the mercy of a ghostly maniac, who is out for blood.

"Let's just say we have a message to send to your little friend..."Skulker said in a dark tone.

* * *

"Where is she?!...'Danny exclaimed as he tried to search the area and find Star and whatever ghost took her.

However, suddenly, what looked to be a small, floating pod appeared and Danny was stunned.

"What the?!..."Danny exclaimed, only to see a familiar face on the screen.

Familiar and _unwelcome..._

"Skulker!..." Danny shouted when he saw the face of his foe, grinning maliciously to him in return on the screen.

"Greetings Whelp...As always, it has been thrilling hunting you through the far ends of the Ghost Zone...however, I do believe that I have something you want, right here..."Skulker said, before showing an image of Star, who is currently stuck in a cage.

"Star!..."Danny exclaimed, before getting furious.

"Let her go, Skulker! She has nothing to do with this!..."Danny shouted to the droid, while the manic hunter who laughed mockingly.

"Oh whelp...you know that in a hunt, everything goes..."Skulker said.

"What do you want, as if I didn't already know?..."Danny muttered.

"Simple, if you ever want to see your little friend out of this cage again, you will come to my island in two hours...or else...'Skulker said in a threatening tone, and Danny realized that he is not kidding around.

"You have sunken pretty low in the past Skulker, but I think you've just reached the bottom...'Danny said in anger and disgust.

"Regardless what you think, whelp...I said two hours, and the clock is ticking..."Skulker said, before the screen faded.

Danny groaned in dismay, even more when a new pair of rings appeared and half of his hair shifted back to black.

"This is getting better..."He muttered sarcastically before sighing.

"This is all my fault...I got to get to Skulker Island and save Star...my secret doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is getting her back and getting away from Skulker.."Danny said, as he knew what he had to do, even at the risk of revealing himself to Star.

His secret isn't important anymore, if anything, it has been the cause of a lot of his conflict with Star lately, who has done nothing but trust him unconditionally since they have become friends, after she saw him be a hero without using his powers

And right now, she needs him to be a hero without using his powers, yet again.

"Don't worry, Star...I'm coming..."Danny said, as he knew where his destination is now.

_Skulker Island._

* * *

_Back On Skulker Island_

After Skulker sent his droid to get in contact with Danny Phantom, Star was furious.

"You won't get away with this, you creep!..."Star shouted.

"My, you are a mouthy one...I wonder how Phantom could stand to be around you so much...but it matters not, as soon as he arrives, everything will perfect..."Skulker said and Star got angry.

"_**LET ME OUT, YOU CREEP! YOU'RE A SICKO! PHANTOM ISN'T SOME WILD ANIMAL! HE'S JUST A KID, EVEN IF HE IS A GHOST! JUST HOW SICK ARE YOU?! TRYING TO MAKE HIM INTO A TROPHY?!..**_.'Star exclaimed, feeling a red hot fury, even she didn't fully understand.

She figured it was because Phantom has been protecting her, and maybe because she was a somewhat decent person and the mere thought of this sicko trying to kill him to turn him into a trophy was just too horrible to ever tolerate.

Skulker got more and more irritated by the sound of her voice, until-

_**"SILENCE!.**_.."Skulker roared and Star was silenced, due to fear.

"Any more noise from you, and you'll be sharing your cage with an old friend of yours..."Skulker said as he revealed another being in one of the cages.

Star's eyes widened when she saw what was in the cage.

"The Monster Of Specter Island?...'Star exclaimed.

"That's right, after you and Phantom took him from my employer and released him into the Ghost Zone..I came across him and decided a being like this would be best suited in my collection..."Skulker said as he pointed to the beast, who for some reason, was just lying on the ground of the cage, awake but not moving much.

"So mind what you say, unless you wish to give it company..."Skulker said, before marching away to await the arrival of his prey.

Star still couldn't believe it, she was in the same room as the same monster that nearly killed her and Danny like half a dozen times, and right now, it's not the thing that she is most afraid of right now...

No, she is afraid of a lot of things right now...but not for her safety..

'Phantom...'Star whispered, feeling so helpless right now.

She is trapped like a rat again, in a cage like some animal and the only person who has a chance at saving her is the one who will be in the most danger, and that's even if he finds this place...

"What am I going to do?...'Star whispered, feeling so lost right now.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Search For Star Part 2_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **_Hmm.._.that probably WOULD be a good idea, huh...

**Invader Johnny: **He knows where she is now...now all he has to do is try and think of a way to save her and beat Skulker before the time runs out...

**Shardas: **Thank you :)

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**SofiPhan29: **:3

**FatCatJohn: **Yeah, shame..

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **No, but you were close...It's everyone's _**LEAST**_ favorite hunter, Skulker.

**Devilxknight86: **:)

**cg037: **Thank you

**61394: **Tell me about it...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Search For Star Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 19: Search For Star Part 2_**

_Previously_

_Star still couldn't believe it, she was in the same room as the same monster that nearly killed her and Danny like half a dozen times, and right now, it's not the thing that she is most afraid of right now..._

_No, she is afraid of a lot of things right now...but not for her safety.._

_'Phantom...'Star whispered, feeling so helpless right now._

_She is trapped like a rat again, in a cage like some animal and the only person who has a chance at saving her is the one who will be in the most danger, and that's even if he finds this place..._

_"What am I going to do?...'Star whispered, feeling so lost right now._

* * *

_Present Time_

The young blonde girl was still in her cage, like a trapped animal as she looked to her left, where Cujo is and her right, where the monster that has terrified her so much was also is.

Both looked like they felt pretty helpless, like she is feeling right now.

They say that when a person is fearing that it is the end, their life flashes before their eyes. Star's life has already flashed before her eyes a number of time recently and right now, they weren't just flashes...

They were memories...from a time when...she and her family were..._happier_.

A **_lot_** happier...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_About 10 years ago_

_In the backyard of a beautiful, three story home in New York, a little four year old girl was outside, while her parents watched her. Her mother was keeping an eye on her while her father was asking their servant how long until lunch was ready._

_"Mommy! Daddy!..."The little girl shouted._

_"What is it, darling?...'A younger Stella said as she and her husband went to their child._

_"Look what I got you two..."The little girl said as she handed a daisy to her mother and then to her father._

_"Aw, thank you, princess..."Johnathan said as his daughter handed him the flower and Stella actually smiled._

_"Thank you, ma darling...'Stella said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, before her daughter placed the flower in her mother's hair, and then she put another in her own._

_"Look, now I'm pretty like mommy..."The little girl said and her mother giggled._

_"She certainly is, isn't she dear?...'Johnathan said._

_"No...she is even prettier...'Stella said, before picking up her daughter and hugging her._

_Johnathan saw this and even put a flower in his own hair and suggested taking a family picture, which the two females agreed. Once the were done, they had lunch and the little girl, known by her parents as Estelle Joy Strong was happy._

_Very happy since she had a beautiful mommy who loved her and a wonderful daddy who loved her too and she knew that it would always be like this._

* * *

_About 8 years ago_

_A six year old Estelle Joy Strong had run home, feeling very happy about something._

_"Mommy! Mommy!..."Estelle shouted in excitement._

_"Estelle, darling...You know not to run in the house...:Her mother said to her child._

_"Sorry mama...but look, look! I got an A Plus on my spelling test! Look, mommy! Look!..."Estelle said in excitement._

_It's the first got an A in spelling and she is very happy._

_Her mother looked at the test and smiled._

_**"Magnifique!** Estelle! When your father comes home, we should go out and celebrate your accomplishment..."Stella said, actually proud of her daughter._

_Little Estelle smiled widely, feeling so happy right now that she got an A and her mommy is proud of her, and her daddy will be too once he comes home from work._

* * *

_Almost Five years ago_

_A nine year old Estelle Strong was not in a good mood. She just found out that her father got a huge job offer in some backwards town called Amity Park and they would be moving within the month._

_So now she is in her room, sulking._

_"Estelle...mon petite..."Her mother Stella said as she and her father had walked in her room._

_Her daughter pouted._

_"Come now, darling..it won't be so bad...moving...is like a permanent vacation..."Stella said in an optimistic tone for her child, who turned her head._

_"Can we just not go on this **"vacation"**?..."Estella asked._

_New York has been her home since birth, she didn't want to move._

_"Honey, please...I just got to accept this senior partner position...come on...I've been to Amity Park and it's a nice town filled with a bunch of nice schools and nice families..."Johnathan said._

_"Yes, we will be very happy in this Amity Park...even if it doesn't have Madison Avenue...'Stella muttered, before giving a reassuring smile to her daughter._

_Stella didn't like the idea of moving. Everything she has ever known has always been in New York. Her family, her friends, her school and so many of her favorite spots too._

_"What if I don't like Amity Park...what if the kids at my new school don't like me?.."Estelle asked._

_"Honey, how can anyone not like you?...'Stella said and Johnathan then picked her up._

_"Everything will be alright honey, you are going to love Casper Elementary and no matter what, at least we'll all be together...I promise..."Johnathan said as he hugged his daughter, who calmed a bit after hearing that._

_He, like his daughter and even his wife, were unaware that in just a few years most, that promise would be broken._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Yeah, at the time, those moment seemed insignificant but right now, they are all Star could think about.

The times when she actually had been happy with both her mom _and_ dad...

When they were _still_ a family...

"My...family?..."Star whispered.

She really wondered if at this point, if she can even call...that woman, her family anymore, especially after what she last said to her before this whole mess started.

_**"I hate you"**_

At the time when she said it, Star felt no guilt, no remorse and no hesitation but right now, she wonders if those words were even true at all.

If she really hated her mother then...why did she regret saying those words now?

Why does she..._miss_ her? Along with her dad and Valerie and Danny?

Why?

_"Mom? You might have been a lousy mom but...I wonder...do you even miss me?..'_Star thought as she sighed.

She sometimes wondered if her mother even remembered that she is a mother at times. She sometimes wondered if she really would have noticed if she was gone...

And right now, she wonders if she has even noticed or cares that she is missing right now? Or if she is still mad that she humiliating her and her stupid family at the restaurant...

Does she even...still _care_ about her?

* * *

Star wasn't the only one in this room feeling helpless.

The Monster of Specter Island was still not moving from his cage, but he was still very much awake and aware of his surroundings.

He knew that he is trapped again and he felt helpless again, even after having only a taste of freedom after so long.

Years ago, he got trapped on Specter Island and couldn't escape due to all of the Spectral Algae having weakened it to the point that it just stayed in the caves. He marked that island as his territory and attacked any being that was foolish enough to trespass on his territory. Until he somehow ended up back in the Ghost Zone after a white haired ghost trespassed on his territory.

He had been back in the Ghost Zone and had actually been glad for that..until the hunter caught him and placed the collar on him and he found himself a slave to another ghost, until another encounter with that white haired ghost and his human companion ended with the collar being taken off and he somehow was back in the ghost zone once again.

He didn't remember much and he didn't care. He was just happy to be back but a few days later, that hunter found him and this time, instead of enslaving him, he locked him in this accursed cage.

He spent over a week, growling, screaming and trying to bust out, but every time he tried, he received a painful zap whenever he touched the bars. After days of resisting, he...got tired.

Tired...and hopeless once again as he realized that he is trapped again and this time, it's in a much smaller prison...one he knew he could never break out of.

"_**Rrrr.**_.."The beastly ghost let out as it continued to lie in the cage, listless and knowing of it's fate.

But he didn't like it.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Danny eventually arrived to Skulker Island...still in his 90% form, so to speak.

He managed to arrived to the island, with only 10 minutes to spare.

"Made it, with ten to spare...'Danny said, before looking at the island with mild dread and worry.

He knows that Skulker had countless booby traps waiting for him and Star could be held in any part of it...he also knew that he couldn't trust Skulker as far as he can throw him.

"Come on Fenton...You know what you have to do, Star needs you now more than ever..."Danny said to himself, before another flash of rings came and he was now in his 100% Danny Fenton form...and he slipped thought the rock he was standing on.

"Huh? Oh yeah, humans slip through things in the Ghost Zone..."Danny said, before a new idea formed in his head.

One that might save both him and Star, if he times it right.

"_I only have one shot at this...hang in there Star...I'm coming.._."Danny thought.

He only had 10 minutes and one chance left to do this...

Or it would be game over for the two of them.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Escape From Skulker Island_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Shardas: **:)

**Guest: **How's this?

**biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Devilxknight86: **Seems like it...

**DavidsCrazy234:** How's this?

**FatCatJohn: **It's the latter, it seems...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thank you :)

**Shadow King Legette: **LOL!

**Invader Johnny: **You could say that again...

**kombatant88: **:)

**Kane Barton: **LOL!

**61394: **I suppose so, but at least Valerie had more of a fighting chance compared to Star, right?

**cg037: **Thank you

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	20. Escape From Skulker Island

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 20: Escape From Skulker Island_**

_Previously_

_"Come on Fenton...You know what you have to do, Star needs you now more than ever..."Danny said to himself, before another flash of rings came and he was now in his 100% Danny Fenton form...and he slipped thought the rock he was standing on._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, humans slip through things in the Ghost Zone..."Danny said, before a new idea formed in his head._

_One that might save both him and Star, if he times it right._

_"I only have one shot at this...hang in there Star...I'm coming..."Danny thought._

_He only had 10 minutes and one chance left to do this..._

_Or it would be game over for the two of them._

* * *

While Danny was busy trying to figure out a strategy, Skulker had arrived to the cage where Star is, with a tray of food in his hands, if you can even call it food, since it looked just like a bunch of old meat and gray paste mush together.

"Feeding time...here..."Skulker said as he carelessly tossed the food inside like it was one of those cages at the zoo.

Star is not amused.

"No thanks..."Star muttered with her arms crossed.

She didn't care how hungry she is, she is not going to throw away her dignity like this...besides, for all she knows, this guy probably put something nasty in her food, since it seems like what his type would do.

"Whatever...it's your choice to deny your possible final meal..."Skulker said and Star tried hard not to let those words scare her.

"Danny Phantom is coming to save me...calm down Star...he will...he has to..."Star repeated to herself as she tried to keep her nerves in order.

That big guy is just trying to scare her, well she can't give him that satisfaction.

"Well, it is only 5 minutes until the deadline...I suggest eating fast...just in case our little friend doesn't show up..."Skulker said darkly, before leaving to go see if his prey has finally arrived.

"Creep...'Star muttered, then looked at the food.

She flinched, it was way too gross for a human to even look at, much less eat.

"Sheesh, now this is what I call cruel and inhumane treatment...'Star said.

"_**Arf**_..."Cujo barked from his cage, and Star noticed that he was looking at the food.

"You want it, boy?...'Star asked and the dog barked in agreement.

"Fine..."Star quickly tossed a handful to the next cage and Cujo happily ate it, since he was obviously hungry too.

_**"Rrr..**_.."Another creature made a moaning noise and Star saw that it was the Monster of Specter island.

Star noticed how hungry looking the Monster was, despite how weak it still was.

She glanced at the gross looking food that Skulker had given her that was still here, since she couldn't exactly throw the whole tray to Cujo like she wanted too.

She wasn't even that hungry and figured he/it eating would make it less irritable.

"Here..."Star said as she tossed what remained of the food to the monster's cage.

It wasn't much food but it had what she assumed what meat. Once in reach, the monster pulled the food in and ate it's contents like the savage creature it really is.

"Gross..."Star whispered as she winced at the sight in disgust...

Still...

"As long as it looks less interested in eating _**ME,**_ this is still better..."She muttered, before looking back and seeing that Skulker still hasn't come back and there were only four minutes left until the deadline to decide her fate.

"Please...'She whispered to herself, hoping that somehow, Danny Phantom could save her and himself from the gruesome fate Skulker has in store for them.

* * *

_Outside_

Danny, in human form, managed to faze through all of Skulker's land, being very careful to remain out of sight.

He really needed the element of surprise here if he wanted to make this plan work.

"_Okay... I can do this... I can do this_..."Danny thought as he managed to stay down and faze through the jungle like terrain of Skulker's island.

He tried to get himself pepped. He had to save Star and this was the best idea he could come up with. Even if it is really risky and one wrong move and he is done for...

"_This is going to work and once this is done, I can finally take Star home and everything will be back to normal.._."Danny thought to himself.

As he thought of how his plan has to work, he thought back on Star.

He thought back to when he first met her, as that snobby popular girl that was with the middle school A-listers, who acted like she could care less about him. He thought back to more recently, to their time on the island, where they were forced to put aside their difference and work together and they even ended up bonding together. A bond that continued into the next week, when they got trapped into the school together and had to rely on each other once again...which lead to him learning much more about her and...other things as well.

He thought about that mean girl he knew now was just a front created for the A-Listers and the real Star was a much kinder, sweeter, braver and more amazing person than he thought, about how strong her will is, how brave she can be when the chips are down and how her kisses are so-

_"Whoa! Where did **that** come from?!._."Danny's head snapped, at the direction that seemingly random thought pattern was heading.

Danny shook his head, unaware of how flushed he was right now.

It is so odd.

He should be thinking about saving her life, he should be thinking about defeating the villain, he should probably also be thinking about keeping a secret a secret. Instead, all he can think about was that kiss...and how it made him feel.

And with that followed thoughts on Star herself.

"_This makes no sense... I mean, she's pretty. I don't deny that. Heck, I once dreamt that she and Paulina were into me...and I do care about her now but... Why this? Why now?..."_Danny's thoughts were impossible to clear up.

He and Star were officially friends for barely a month. Sure, he always found her attractive, even during Middle School even if Paulina was his official crush at the time but...but why these thoughts? Why now?

Then it hit him.

_"Do I... like her... **that** way?.._."Danny thought, before snapping out of it.

_"Get it together Fenton, now is not the time for that._.."Danny thought, as he tried to focus on the mission at hand.

Save Star, kick Skulker's butt, get to the Far Frozen and then go home. After that, he'll deal with whatever it is he is feeling towards his blonde friend.

The dark haired boy soon found what he was looking for.

The large, Skull like monument that had to serve as the base of Skulker's entire operation.

"Bingo...'Danny said as he looked around, before fazing inside.

* * *

_Inside_

Danny easily slid inside Skulker's base and soon saw the hunter in question leave, no doubt, to wait for his arrival. He remained in the shadows and then saw Star, sitting in a cage, looking so miserable right now.

He felt something inside. Sadness for her and rage towards Skulker for doing this to her.

What snapped him out of it was seeing a familiar monster that was in the cage that is right next to her, and he also saw Cujo who is also on the cage on the other side.

He did a double take when he saw the beast.

"How did that monster...never mind...I better get Star out before Skulker shows his ugly face again..."Danny whispered to himself before he decided to get Star's attention.

"Star... _pst.._."Danny, still hidden, whispered, being very careful not to get any unwanted attention.

"I'm here..."He whispered a little louder, as he remained hidden behind one of Skulker's machine's, away from Star's eyes too.

"That voice...Phantom?..."Star said, only to hear a _"shushing"_ sound.

"Yeah, I'm here...I'll get you out in a second...I just need something...'Danny whispered.

What he needed was to find the key that Skulker had to the obviously human proof cages...which is going to make keeping his secret even harder to the point of being down right impossible.

_"It's now or never.._.'Danny thought, as he was in his human form and Star needs him now more than ever.

Star felt relieved that Danny Phantom was here to save her.

All while _another_ Danny was in her mind. One she wanted to see, hug and even kiss again.

_"I swear when this is over..."_ she whispered to herself... "_I will tell him how I feel even if he never tells me his secret...I'm not taking any more chances..."_Star said quietly to herself that even Phantom couldn't hear that.

But Little Cujo overheard did. This girl clearly likes his favorite teenage boy of two worlds. It makes him happy to hear, especially since this girl had been equally nice to him.

Danny tried to remain hidden, as he looked around for what could be a key, fazing through the walls, just so Star couldn't see him yet.

"Now, where is that key?..."Danny muttered, until he soon saw a hook on a wall, with what looked to be a digital key.

"Duh...'Danny muttered as he grabbed it and soon tried to head back to where the cages where.

Around the corner, he saw her. Star had her back turned as he saw how worried and afraid she is.

"It's okay... Phantom will free me... then I can see Danny again..."Star said to herself, which caught the ghost boy's attention.

'Wait...she wants to see**_ me?_**..."Danny asked out loud.

Before Danny could process this, he soon saw a blast heading his way and he dodged it in the nick of time. Star screamed at the blast and the fact that Skulker returned to the room.

_**"I FOUND YOU, WHELP!.**_.."Skulker shouted as he sent more blasts.

Danny did his best to dodge them, but Skulker was sooting like mad and Star was still in her cage, her eyes closed as she flinched from the sound and sight of the blasts.

Which means...she hasn't seen him yet?...Right?...

Danny didn't have time to think about that...he had to get away from Skulker and his weapon.

"Just so you know Whelp...I specially modified my blaster to hit humans even in the zone..."Skulker shouted

"Good to know..."Danny muttered sarcastically, as he did his best to faze thought every room in of Skulker's base, which was surprisingly very spacious for a cave like lair.

He ran and fazed into numerous rooms, with Skulker flying after him, blasting him and hitting only another of his possessions in his place, which angered the manic hunter.

"Geez...Just how many rooms does this place have, anyway?..."Danny couldn't help but ask after he ran out of what seemed to be a den, which even had Skulker's own portrait hanging over the fire place.

Skulker actually briefly stopped enough to just tell him.

"About eight bedrooms, three baths...I got a really good deal on the property..."Skulker said in a casual tone, before he sported a more menacing grin.

"Shame you won't live long enough to get the whole tour..."Skulker shouted as he sent more blasts at him.

Danny managed to react by just fazing through the floor, missing it, which irked Skulker to no end when he ended up hitting his self portrait.

"_**DARN IT!..**_.'Skulker shouted, before he flew down the stairs, determined to get his pray, one way or the other.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny landed in what looked to be a secret laboratory, which had a lot of Skulker's gadget's here.

"Secret lab...maybe I can find something useful around here..."Danny said as he saw a lot of blasters, which might be useful, until he saw something that was literally on display for those to see.

It looked a lot like that device Skulker had used on him earlier.

"Another Plasmius Maximus...he fixed it already?...'Danny muttered as he saw a sticky note and read it.

"The Plasmius Maximus 4.0 is near completion...all that remains is testing it..."Danny read and then noticed that the device had a reverse switch on it.

Danny rolled his eyes at that.

"Figures that Vlad is too overconfident to ever learn from his mistakes..."Danny muttered, before smirking.

"Well...time to test it out...'Danny said as he grabbed the device and not a moment too soon, since that is when Skulker finally came down stairs, his missiles and blasters ready for use.

"Come on out! Whelp! There is no use hiding from me, especially now that you are so helpless and weak!..."Skulker shouted.

"Are you sure about that?...'Danny said as he revealed himself and the Plasmius Maximus in his hand.

Skulker's eyes widened when he saw Danny flip the reverse switch and soon blasted himself head on with the device. Once he was done, a pair of rings appeared and Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom once again, in full power.

"Good news...it works...'Danny said with a smug look on his face.

Skulker was mad, before he sighed in exasperation.

"In hind sight...a reverse switch might not have been the best idea..."Skulker muttered.

At the time, he just added it because he thought he'd want the ghost whelp in his ghost form before he skinned him but now...he knows it was a bad idea...

"Oh it was...for me that is..."Danny said as his hands glowed once again and he sent a blast to the robotic ghost, sending him flying into one of his machines and short circuiting his suit.

"_**AHHH!..**_.'Skulker yelled as he was being shocked, before passing out.

"Finally...'Danny muttered, before flying up to go get to Star.

* * *

_With Star_

Star was freaking out. Phantom was here to save her, she knew it, even if she didn't get too good of a look at him when that maniac hunter came charging through here with his blasters...

"Oh man, please let him be okay..."Star said, feeling worried and so was Cujo.

Suddenly, the little puppy started barking happily and got Star's attention.

"What is it, Cujo?...'Star asked, only for her rescued to arrived to the scene.

"Phantom?...'Star exclaimed in happiness and relief.

Danny, who was once again in his ghost form, quickly ran to Star's cage and with the digitized key, managed to open the cage...

"Are you okay?..."Danny asked, as Star rushed out of the cage, and even hugged him upon being released.

"I am now..thank you..."Star said.

Danny smiled, before he saw something that made her push her out of the way.

It was an ecto blast from a very furious looking Skulker, who was no longer knocked out and now looked ready to kill, even with the scratches on his suit.

_**'WHELP!..**_."Skulker shouted in outrage, his weapons out.

Danny glared at his enemy.

"Star, go find some place to find while I deal with this freak..."Danny said.

"But what about you? That creep wants to-

_**'DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! JUST DO IT!.**_.."Danny shouted at her and his eyes even glowed.

Star didn't argue after that, she just ran.

Danny didn't mean to scare her but it was for her own good. He then turned to Skulker, with his hands glowing.

"Alright Skulker...time to end this..."Danny said as he prepared for battle.

This is going to be one fight that neither would ever forget.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_The Final Battle!_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **TWO IN ONE DAY, AWESOME!

* * *

**A/N(2): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping me with some scenes, you rule my good friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**DavidsCrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **What I meant was that Danny has one CHANCE to save Star, not change. Right now, he was Danny Fenton for most of this chapter...

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Devilxknight86: **Well, not yet anyway. LOL!

**kombatant88: **How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	21. The Final Battle!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 21: The Final Battle_**

_Previously_

_"Star, go find some place to find while I deal with this freak..."Danny said._

_"But what about you? That creep wants to-_

_**'DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! JUST DO IT!.**__.."Danny shouted at her and his eyes even glowed._

_Star didn't argue after that, she just ran._

_Danny didn't mean to scare her but it was for her own good. He then turned to Skulker, with his hands glowing._

_"Alright Skulker...time to end this..."Danny said as he prepared for battle._

_This is going to be one fight that neither would ever forget._

* * *

Danny leaped into the air and sent numerous ghost blasts to Skulker, who tried to evade them and send as many blasts of his own as possible.

"You are out of luck, whelp! A hunter is unstoppable in his own domain!..."Skulker shouted as he sent a missile, which Danny narrowly managed to evade.

"We'll see about this, Bone-Head!..."Danny shouted as he flew to his enemy, dodging what he threw at him and managing to land some punches on him.

"_**THIS IS FOR WHAT HAPPENED AT THE RESORT AND FOR KIDNAPPING STAR!..**_."Danny shouted as he managed to punch Skulker hard enough, that his head literally was spinning as he flew a few feet in the air.

"Oh, shut up! I fed her, at least!..."Skulker shouted, before sending another missile, which Danny blocked, thanks to his ice powers.

The two ghosts continued to class, determined to dominate each other in this fight, one way or the other.

* * *

_With Star_

Star was on her way, about to run towards the door, before she stopped and looked back.

"I know Phantom is strong and I might get in the way but...what if-..."Star took a misstep and soon fazed through the ground and screamed as she was now in what looked to be some kind of lab.

"_**HUH!?** _What the-...How did I get here?...'Star exclaimed, before the sounds of the fight from upstairs got louder..and she heard Phantom scream after a large blast.

"Oh man...I got to help him...'Star exclaimed, feeling worried for the white haired hero.

She looked around and soon saw what looked to be bazooka's.

An idea formed in Star's mind as she smirked.

"This will do..."Star said as she got her nerves in order.

It's time for the hunter to become the hunted!

* * *

_Back To The Battle_

"Just give up, Skulker, you lost!..."Danny shouted.

_**"NEVER!.**_.."Skulker shouted as he sent numerous missiles at the ghost boy, who did his best to dodge them all.

However, Skulker, every once and a while, manages to get a shot at his prey...like right now.

As Danny barely managed to avoid getting hit by one missile, he ended up getting hit by another..

"_**AH!..**_."Danny shouted as the blast sent him flying into a wall, painfully.

**_"Ow!._**.."Danny said in a daze, before he tried to get up.

Soon Skulker landed towards him, one of his bazooka's pointed directly at his face.

"Any last words, Whelp?..."Skulker said smugly.

Danny glared, then noticed something at the corner of his eye, before smirking.

"Actually yes...but you don't deserve a warning...'Danny said, much to Skulker's confusion.

Suddenly a large blast hit Skulker from behind, sending him flying into the wall.

_**"AHHH!...**_'Skulker yelled as he landed, painfully to the ground.

Danny got up and soon saw who delivered that blast and saved him.

It's Star, who is carrying one of Skulker's bazooka's from the lab.

"I thought I told you to go hide..."Danny said.

"What? And let you have all of the fun?...'Star said jokingly.

_**"AHHH!...**_'Skulker shouted in outrage as he got up and soon Danny and Star both pointed at him.

"You?! You should have ran when you had a chance, but now I will hang _**BOTH**_ of your pelts on the foot of my bed..."Skulker shouted.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, you're a sicko!..."Star shouted.

"You can say that again...'Danny said, before sending a blast at Skulker.

Star also sent some blasts with the bazooka, remembering how she used that Fenton Blaster from when she and Danny were trapped at school together and it was just like it, only bigger.

_**"IT'S OVER, SKULKER!.**_.."Danny shouted before sending more ecto and ice blasts to the maniac hunter ghost, while Star kept firing the bazooka almost like a pro now.

_**"TAKE THIS! AND THAT! AND SOME OF THIS, YA SICKO!.**_..'Star shouted as she kept firing, all of her pent up aggression from today was finally being released with each blast.

"_**ENOUGH!.**_..."Skulker shouted as he sent numerous blasts...one that hit Star.

"_**AH**_!..."Star shouted as she hit the ground in pain.

"_**STAR!.**_.."Danny shouted as he checked on her.

She's still alive, just unconscious and that didn't erase the fury Danny felt as he turned to Skulker.

"_Aw._.is someone upset that their little girlfriend got hurt...don't worry, you'll be in the same boat as her soon!..."Skulker mocked, only for Danny to freeze his cannon, halting him.

Danny, out of fury, attacked Skulker head on, using his fists now as he kept beating on Skulker, trying to tear his suit with his bare hands.

_**"SKULKER! YOU DID IT THIS TIME!**_..."Danny shouted as he kept attacking his foe, who suddenly went from offense to _defense!_

Danny and Skulker were too busy with trying to destroy each other, that they didn't notice that Star quickly regained consciousness and soon saw that the fight didn't look like it was ending any time soon. She also saw that her bazooka was busted from the blast too.

"Oh, there has got to be something that I can do...'Star said...before noticing something on the ground.

It's the key that Phantom used to free her earlier.

"The key!...'Star questioned and soon heard growling and animal noises.

She then saw that every time Skulker was close to the Monster of Specter island's cage...or the cages of the other beasts he has locked up, they went from listless to primal angry.

It's obvious that these ghostly monsters have a personal grudge against the hunter for trapping them, with the monster of Specter Island being the worst of it.

Star got an idea...it's a foolhardy one but it might tip the balance in their favor.

Star waited until it was safe and soon went to the cage of the growling beast.

"I hate you but right now, I hate that Sicko even more..."Star said, while the monster of Specter island watched as she opened his cage.

Once out, the beast was before her and Star was about to run but the beast suddenly sniffed her and then remembered that she was the only one to feed him since he got trapped. Soon the beast noticed the battle and his eyes glowed even redder, his teeth being even bare when it saw Skulker, who is still with Danny.

_**"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!.**_.."The Monster Of Specter Island roared so loud as it went to Skulker and hopped on the back of his suit, trying to tear him to shreds.

_**"WHAT?! WHO RELEASED YOU FROM YOUR CAGE, BEAST?!**_...'Skulker shouted as the ghostly beast tried to destroy him.

"_**I DID!.**_..'Star shouted as she also released Cujo, who suddenly became a monster dog and joined the beast in trying to tear Skulker to shreds.

As the two ghostly beasts attacked the evil hunter ghost, Danny soon landed towards Star.

"You're alright..."Danny said in relief.

"Yeah, so let's teach the sicko hunter a lesson..."Star said as she gestured to the key and the other cages.

Danny nodded.

They quickly released each one of the beasts that Skulker had caught and as they predicted, each one of them went to attack Skulker out of revenge for capturing them and mistreating them during their captivity

"_**AHHH! THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAUGHT ALL OF YOU ONCE AND I'LL JUST CAPTURE YOU ALL AGAIN! I AM SKULKER, THE GREATEST HUNTER IN ALL OF THE GHOST ZONE!..**_."Skulker shouted as the beasts tried to destroy him...until.

Danny, out of impatience, quickly sent a blast to Skulker's head, which was finally weakened enough that it came off.

Star was stunned and actually looked unnerved.

"_**Uh..**_."Star let out.

"Don't worry...Skulker is exactly as he should be...'Danny said as he opened the head and revealed the tiny, true form of Skulker.

Star's jaw dropped at the sight of the screaming, whining little green blob that was the ghostly hunter's true form.

"You mean this little blob is what caused us all of that trouble?!..."Star shouted in shock and outrage.

_**"I AM NOT A BLOB!I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER IN ALL OF THE GHOST ZONE! YOU WILL ALL FEAR ME!...**_"Skulker shouted in his high pitch, real voice.

"I wouldn't say about that...'Danny said as he showed Skulker all of the many ghostly creatures who were now out of their cages and now baring at the green blob that they could recognize as the one who trapped them.

Skulker was actually getting nervous, especially when he saw the look in Danny and even Star's eyes.

"We'll give you a five minute head start, Skulker..."Danny said.

"Really?..."Skulker asked in a hopeful tone as Danny placed him on the ground.

"Minutes? Seconds? I'm really lousy at math..."Danny said with a smug look.

"I'm not...and I do believe times up...'Star said, just as smug as they looked at the ghostly beasts.

"_**GET HIM!.**_..'Danny and Star both shouted as the many ghostly beasts all started chasing after Skulker, who started running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

_**"THIS ISN'T OVER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!..**_."Skulker shouted as he ran out of his domain, with the many beasts after him.

Once he was out of sight, Danny and Star then saw that Cujo and The Monster of specter island is there...looking at them.

Star gulped, while Danny stood in front of her, defending her and even Cujo started growling in defense of his friends.

However, the beast didn't growl or tried to attack them...it just looked at them...at Star more specifically.

"What's it doing?..."Star asked, feeling worried and unnerved as the beast looked at her but didn't attack.

Suddenly, it _licked_ her...and Danny too. Danny was confused while Star, in disgust, tried to wipe the drool off of her.

Both teens then turned to each other and then the beast, who once caused them so much trouble...

'_**Thank...you.**_.."The monster said in a gruff, deep voice and Danny and Star looked stunned.

"_**It talks?!**_..."Star said, while Danny still looked confused.

"I guess so...Uh...you're welcome...'Danny said in confusion to the ghostly beast, whom up until now, didn't display even the least bit of sentience.

The Monster of Specter Island then nodded, before going to join the other ghosts in giving Skulker what he deserves.

Leaving Danny and Star alone, both confused at the little discovery they just made.

"Is this normal by Ghost Zone standards?...'Star asked, still confused by this whole thing.

"No..."Danny said with a shrug, before turning to her.

"But forget about it...the day is saved and my powers are back...now let's get out of here..."Danny said as he picked Star up bridal style and then went to get them to a much safer place, with Cujo following them in tow.

* * *

Danny and Star soon landed a very safe distance away from Skulker's island, while the manic hunter was likely still receiving his much deserved punishment from the same creatures he hunted before.

'I still can't believe that guy...just how obsessed is he with this so-called hunt, anyway?..."Star said after Danny explained more about their situation to her and why Skulker was so determined to get him...with dealing one major detail out of it, mind you.

"Skulker has always been pretty hopeless with his obsession...and he never had much hope to start with...'Danny said.

**_"_**Hope?..."Star questioned and then Danny turned to her.

"It's what kept me going when you were gone...'Danny said in an earnest voice.

Star heard this and was confused.

"What?..."Star questioned and to her surprise, Danny Phantom suddenly pulled her closer to him, a somber but sincere look, visible in his eyes.

"Star...I know that we haven't always been so close...but...I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to you...all of this, this getting lost together...it made me see...just how much you mean to me...that what I feel for you is..**_more_ **than just a friend..."Danny said in a soft voice.

Star's eyes widen when she heard this, unable to believe this.

_"Danny Phantom has feelings for me?._..'Star thought in surprise.

The one guy, who pretty much every girl in town, minus Valerie and _**ESPECIALLY**_ Paulina was gaga over...has feelings for her...

Star was stunned, before the image of blue eyes and a cute smile came to her mind and she gently got her hands out of his, feeling a little awkward now.

"I'm...flattered Danny Phantom...you're an amazing guy and believe me, a ton of girls would probably be **_dying_** of jealousy if they could see this..."Star said, thinking about her ex friend Paulina, before turning to the hero.

She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to be honest here.

"But...you know that I already have a wonderful guy that I'm in love with and who's waiting for me back home...Danny Fenton..."Star said as she looked away from him, smiling as she thought about the dark haired boy who she accepted now that she is in love with.

Danny Phantom heard this and was surprised.

_"Star...loves me?..."_ Danny thought, before a smile formed on his face and he knew now more than ever, that he had to do this...

Danny willed two rings of light to appear, which traveled up his body.

"Star..there is something that I have to show you..."Danny said as the blonde girl turned around and gasped in shock.

In the place of Danny Phantom, the duly deputized hero of Amity Park, stood Danny Fenton, son of local ghost hunters...and the boy she has been falling in love, who is now smiling at her.

"_**Danny?!**_...'Star exclaimed in shock.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Secrets and Confessions_**

* * *

**A/N(1):** The confession scene is based off of Spiderman confessing his secret to Mary Jane in _"Spiderman: The Animated Series"._

* * *

**A/N(2):** THREE CHAPTERS FOR ONE DAY! _**YAY!** :)_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**ChessMasterOfTheUniverse: **That's Vlad for you. His arrogance has always been his #1 worst enemy, not Danny. Also, people are free to PM me...I just like responding to reviews since I believe every question and comment has the right to an answer.

**FatCatJohn: **LOL!

**Wiseguy2415: **Yep! Hope ya liked it... :)

**Invader Johnny: **You got that right, my friend :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	22. Secrets and Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 22: Secrets and Confessions_**

_Previously_

_"I'm...flattered Danny Phantom...you're an amazing guy and believe me, a ton of girls would probably be __**dying**__ of jealousy if they could see this..."Star said, thinking about her ex friend Paulina, before turning to the hero._

_She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to be honest here._

_"But...you know that I already have a wonderful guy that I'm in love with and who's waiting for me back home...Danny Fenton..."Star said as she looked away from him, smiling as she thought about the dark haired boy who she accepted now that she is in love with._

_Danny Phantom heard this and was surprised._

_"Star...**loves** me?..." Danny thought, before a smile formed on his face and he knew now more than ever, that he had to do this..._

_Danny willed two rings of light to appear, which traveled up his body._

_"Star..there is something that I have to show you..."Danny said as the blonde girl turned around and gasped in shock._

_In the place of Danny Phantom, the duly deputized hero of Amity Park, stood Danny Fenton, son of local ghost hunters...and the boy she has been falling in love, who is now smiling at her._

_"__**Danny?!**__...'Star exclaimed in shock._

* * *

Star Strong has seen and experienced many unusual things since she had moved to Amity Park, which was revealed to her the hard way as being the most haunted town on Earth.

From living in a haunted town, which has it's own superhero that is a ghost who fights other ghosts, teaming up with the other kids to face a ton of evil ghost pirates to save her dad and the other parents, getting trapped on that crummy Specter Island with one of her classmates, then a week later, getting trapped in the school overnight with that same classmate and now...

Now, she is stuck in an alternant world where all those ghost lives, with that ghostly superhero, who apparently is also the classmate she had had a lot of her most recent adventures with...and who has also been the guy she has been falling for, since the incident on that very island that made her see things in a different perspective.

Yeah, Star is no longer looking at snow white hair, glowing green eyes, tan skin and a smiling face that belongs to the superhero that has been protecting her since she got stuck in this crazy, mixed up ghost world. No. Now she is looking at jet black hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin and the same smiling face that belongs to the boy whom has saved her life and helped her re-examine it, making her want to be a better person.

Danny Phantom, the duly deputized ghostly teen hero of Amity Park...is now Danny Fenton, the boy who saved her life and whom she has fallen in love with.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Star eventually found her voice, but she was still having trouble processing this.

"D-Danny? You...You're Phantom?! What? I mean...How?...I...I...'Star couldn't even form complete sentences right now.

Danny just smiled and even chuckled a bit, at the back of his mind, he thought she looked cute when she is tongue tied but now is not about that. This is a serious matter and it has to be treated as such.

"All good questions and I promise to answer them, but let's get to a more private location before my luck brings another ghost to disturb us..." Danny said as he picked Star up again.

"W-Wait! Danny...I'm...I'm so confused..."Star said as she was being picked up by the heroic boy, but didn't resist.

"Don't worry, Star...I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise...'Danny said as he started to carry Star to a more private location.

Cujo, who is now a puppy, followed them in tow, while Star was still wondering if any of this is really happening.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Danny soon landed to a safe looking, stable area and soon put Star, who is still looking at him with shocked eyes. Cujo landed and Danny sighed, as he knew now is the time for questions and answers and this time, they are way more serious than the one's used for an interview as part of a school project.

"Okay, Star...I know that you probably have like a million questions right now...so go ahead and ask them...'Danny said, while Star blinked, before she sat on a ghostly rock, still looking so lost right now.

"Danny...I...I still don't understand..._how_ can you be Danny Phantom?!...'Star asked, truly looking like she found the biggest discovery of her life.

And she probably did, too...

"It all started at the beginning of Freshman year...you know how my parents are ghost hunters?...'Danny said and Star nodded.

"Well, they invented this thing called a ghost portal..."Danny said.

"A ghost portal?...'Star asked.

"Yeah, a portal connecting our world with this one...'Danny said as he gestured to the zone.

"At first it didn't work and my parents were bummed since they spent years building it...one day, when they and my sister Jazz were out of the house, I invited Sam and Tucker over and told them about it...Sam was curious about it and talked me into going inside it..so I did...I put on my old white jumpsuit that my dad made for me and I went inside and then...something happened...I don't know...maybe I tripped on a wire or something or maybe a fuse blew up then or..I don't know, maybe my dad did something like put the on button _**INSIDE**_ the machine, I don't know...all I remember is that the portal turned on while I was still inside it, it zapped me and when I woke up...I was like this..."Danny said as he even changed into his ghost form to make his point.

Star had been hanging onto to his every word, and once he was done, she suddenly looked really shocked about something.

"Wait? Back up, are you saying that you were _**ELECTROCUTED?**_!...'Star shouted in horror.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah...I remember being zapped by electricity and ectoplasm...It hurt a lot but I survived...sort of...'Danny said.

"Are you...I'm sorry...I just so confused right now...does this mean that you're..._dead?_...'Star asked, looking sad and terrified for him and Danny's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! No! I'm still alive Star...well, half alive at least...the portal turned me half ghost..."Danny said.

"_**Half-**_Ghost?! Is that even a thing?...'Star said, looking like she was getting a powerful headache.

"Looks like it, since I am one...seriously...I still have a pulse and I still have red blood...it just has traces of ectoplasm in it now...'Danny said as he even changed back to his human form.

He took Star's hand and placed it on his wrist and Star could feel his pulse...it's faint but it's there and Star was still stunned.

"You are still there...and you are still...like that..."Star said in wonder.

"Yeah..."Danny said.

"Danny...I...I still have so many questions..."Star said

"Then ask them?...'Danny encouraged.

Star knew she had so many questions, but where to start. After a few moments, she decided on what to ask first.

"I'm guessing your friends and sister know the truth..."Star said and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but my sister found out later during spirit week with Spectra. I didn't find out until-..."Danny froze.

"Danny?..."Star said, noticing the haunted look in his eyes, he wasn't even looking at her right now.

"Um... moving on..."Danny said.

He remembered something that he wanted to forget about. Something that he knew he wasn't ready to talk about.

Star was confused, but also a bit hurt by this.

"Do you still have doubts abou-"

"It's not a matter of trust, Star! Let's just say it's something I wish I could forget..."Danny said as he still looked down.

Star saw the look on his face. One that confirmed it to be something he had trouble dealing with. She decided not to press on out of respect. She started asking him the next question.

"What about your parents?...'Star asked and Danny shook his head.

"No...they don't know, I never told them..."Danny said and Star recalled how vocal the Fenton parents are about their hatred of ghosts, especially Danny Phantom...who is their son.

"Wait? You never told your parents about your powers...Danny, they have been hunting you and-.."

"Don't worry, my dad's a lousy aim..."Danny joked but soon saw the look on Star's face, like she was appalled.

"Star, it's really isn't as you think...I know they love me but I have a lot on my plate right now and I just can't tell them right now..."Danny explained.

Star still didn't look like she was okay with this, but continued with her questions. She started asking questions about the kind of powers he has, why he chose to become a superhero and also more details about their time on the island and at the school and why he didn't use his powers then.

"So wait..you didn't have your powers while we were on the island?.."Star asked.

"No, I got infected with that Spectral Algae and couldn't use my powers at the time, so I had to rely on my own survival skills...and at least he got rescued before they wore off..."Danny explained.

Star was surprised, but somehow, still looked impressed that he actually did all of that when he was just human, before confused.

"I'm sorry...what do you mean that you are glad that we were rescued before they came back? What does that mean?...'Star asked.

"It means that if no one came for us and my powers came back, I would have had to have gotten us home myself..."Danny said and Star was surprised.

"Wait...you were actually thinking of revealing your powers to me to save us if that happened, even when I was nothing but mean to you?...'Star asked, surprised.

"I already told you on the island Star, even if we weren't friends at the time, I'd never want anything bad to happen to you and I wasn't going to risk your safety if I could help it...'Danny said and Star was surprised, before she smiled, feeling touched that he'd have done that to save her, even when at the time, she didn't appreciate him the way she does now.

"_He really is one of a kind..."_Star thought, before continuing with her questions.

* * *

Star continued asking her questions about their adventure and asked more details about what truly happened when they were trapped at the school. There, Danny finally revealed to her who that ghost was and why he was after him and once he was done, Star's jaw dropped for like the hundredth time that evening.

Wait... that creepy ghost with that ugly hairdo is our mayor?!And he is a half ghost too?...'Star asked.

"Vlad Plasmius, the biggest fruitloop in the entire world. He blames my dad for causing the accident that gave him his powers and since then, has been plotting to destroy him and trick my mom into marrying him and make me his heir and apprentice in evil and take over the world... despite the fact that he is a self absorbed maniac and my mom would never love him, even in another timeline...'Danny muttered.

"Excuse me?...'Star asked.

"Long story...anyway, at the time, he messed with us, before he got Hairy to capture me and shorted out my powers since he found a way to clone me...which he didn't get to do thanks to a timely rescue from someone I know..."Danny said in a proud tone and Star smiled sheepishly at that.

"This Vlad guy sounds like a real psycho..."Star said.

"You can say that again..."Danny said, before Star continued with her questions.

"Danny, there is just something I don't understand..."Star said.

"What is it?...'Danny asked.

"I know that you are a good guy and you protect people, I've seen you do that, so what up with all those times you were causing trouble..."Star said, referring to the time he held Mayor Montez hostage, all those robberies and the time he almost ruined Christmas for the entire town.

Danny sighed, as he was expecting this at one point.

"Mind controlled by an evil ringmaster, framed by a rule obsessed ghost warden and his goons, and an evil ghosts obsessed with books wanted revenge making me look bad to get even with me... that kind of stuff." Danny admitted and Star blinked, but accepted it since to be honest, it wasn't the most farfetched thing she has ever heard.

Star was silent for a moment and Danny knew she was still processing everything that he has just told her. Suddenly, the blonde girl spoke up once again

"Danny...is it true what Valerie told me? Did you really ruin her life?...'Star asked and Danny blinked, before sighing, looking like he had a headache.

"Yes and no..it was an accident, I mean it...This little guy here? He was looking for his chew toy, turns out he was a guard dog in Axion Labs before they... _retired_ them, if you know what I mean." Danny said, knowing what Cujo's fate was when those guard dogs became "_a thing of the past"_ as the guy in charge of the lab had said to Mr. Gray that one time.

Star was silent, until her eyes widen in disgust when she realized what he means.

"That's awful..."Star said.

"I didn't mean for things to go as they did...Valerie was kind of in the wrong place in the wrong time. I tried to explain things to her a million times but she won't listen to me, she just tried to point a blaster at me as soon as she sees me...'Danny said, only to realize too late what he let slip out and Star's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about Blaster? Are you trying to say that Valerie is some kind of ghost hunter?!..."Star exclaimed and Danny sighed.

"Yeah...she is...she's the Red Huntress...'Danny said and Star's eyes widened.

'She never told me..."Star said, actually looking hurt that another person so close to her had a double life.

"Star, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Vlad...I found out a while back that he is the one who gave her the equipment to hunt me...Weird that I haven't really had to get shot by her ever since the last time, when we saved... Danielle..."Danny said.

"Who is Danielle?..." Star asked.

"Promise not to tell Jazz? I'm not sure how she'll take it..."Danny said and Star nodded.

"Okay... I call her my cousin, but it'd be more accurate to say she's my sister... because she's my _clone_..."Danny said

Star just stared at him for 5 seconds.

"I'm sorry... what?..."Star said, still with that expression.

"Danielle is my clone, she was created by Vlad in an attempt to try to clone the perfect ghost son he wanted to kill and replaced me with...but don't worry, once she saw the kind of person Vlad really is, she turned on him and sided with me...she really is a sweet kid..."Danny said and Star didn't say anything, still with that expression on her face.

"Star?...'Danny asked and Star blinked.

"I'm sorry...let me get this straight... This Vlad guy wants to kill your dad and marry your mom, adopt you as his heir while he plots world domination... and he managed to _clone_ you?" Star asked, looking stunned and even disturbed too.

"Yep, that's about the size of it..."Danny said and Star shook her head.

"He really _is_ a psycho..."Star said and Danny nodded in agreement.

Star was silent once more and Danny sighed, as he knew he had to say this.

"I know that this is probably hard to believe..."Danny admitted.

"Actually...it explains a lot of things...plus, you know... in retrospect, it's kind of obvious. I mean, Danny _FENTON!_ Danny _PHANTOM!_ I can't believe I didn't realize it before, it does explain the constant bathroom breaks and why you always come back to class looking all tired and sweaty..."Star said, wondering why she didn't figure it out when she had been suspicious of him.

"To be fair, no one else figured it out either since no one thinks it's possible for a half ghost to even exist..."Danny said.

"I can't believe that after all of this time...you finally told me the truth..."Star said, sounding like she is really happy right now.

Danny smiled.

"I told you because you earned it Star...if anything, the real reason it took me a while to tell you...was because I wasn't sure how'd you'd react to me being like this...I'm sorry..."Danny said and Star sent him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be...I think that I understand why...it must be hard to talk about and keep a secret this big...but I think I really am okay with this..."Star said.

"You are?..."Danny asked and Star nodded.

"Danny, the only thing I did find out today is that you are still the same brave, selfless guy who puts other before himself, even if they were mean to him...except you can fly now, which is actually pretty cool..."Star admitted and Danny looked truly happy and relieved to hear this.

"I'm just really happy that you finally trusted me enough to tell me..."Star said, meaning it.

"You earned it...I know that I can trust you to keep my secret Star...I saw with my own eyes that you are a brave, strong, good person who I can trust here..."Danny said and Star smiled even more when he said that.

"I promise that I'll never tell anyone about your powers unless you tell me to...it's your secret Danny and I will guard it forever if I have to...'Star said, and Danny smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Thank you Star..."Danny said, feeling a sense of relief that he managed to get all of that off his chest and he and Star no longer have any secrets between them.

However, Star suddenly had a strange smile on her face, which confused Danny a bit.

"Now, there is another matter to address...'Star said and Danny blinked.

"What other matter?...'Danny asked, he was pretty sure that he covered everything already, but Star spoke up again.

"Danny..did you really mean what you said before? About how you feel about me?.."Star asked and Danny gave her the most sincere look possible when he nodded.

"Yes, Star...I have feelings for you and...I want us to be more than friends...I understand that after all of this, you might need some time to-

Danny didn't get a chance to finish when Star suddenly pulled him in for a kiss, silencing him.

It was a lot like the kiss they shared when they had been trapped in the school together, only much deeper and longer. Like the last time, Danny was momentarily surprised, before he ended up melting into the kiss and ultimately kissing her back.

After a long time, they pulled apart, a smitten look visible in both of their eyes.

"I promised myself that when I was with you again, I'd show you how I feel about you...and I am doing that now...I really like you, way more than just a friend and I want us to be more than that too..."Star said as still had her arms around him, not letting go.

Danny smiled and felt so happy, as happy as Star is feeling right now.

"Star..."Danny whispered.

"Danny...'Star whispered back.

The two teens soon kissed again, both feeling happy that the time of secrets between them is finally over and their relationship has finally become more than just that of friends.

Much more, indeed...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Destinations and Revelations_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with the dialongue. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Epickend: **You were right about that one...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **How is this?

**Qazse: **:)

**SofiPhan29: **:)

**Biginferno: **We shall see...we shall see...

**Invader Johnny: **How's this?

**Shardas: **:)

**Sanid096: **No slap but I hope that this will do...

**Guest(1): **I hope that this chapter makes up for that little cliffhanger.

**Mikaela2015: **Thank you :)

**Shadow King Legette: **It sort of was a spur at the moment choice that I couldn't resist using it...plus I was thinking of that old Harry and the Henderson movie when I was writing it.

**Kombatant88: **I know, right..

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Nitewolf423: **:)

**Guest(2): **Thank you :)

**Phantom Fan 21: **Well, she did :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	23. Destinations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 23: Destinations and Revelations_**

After Danny and Star's kiss ended, they remained that way, looking in each other's eyes for a long time, both with smitten smiles on their faces.

"So..."Danny spoke up, still with that smile on his face.

Star giggled as she blushed again, still not letting go of him.

"So..."She said, still giggling.

"Well...uh..."Danny started and still had that grin on his face.

"_That _happened..."Star finished for him and Danny blushed once more.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

"Uh-huh..."

"So..does this mean we're a couple a now, or something?.."Danny asked and Star smiled.

"I'd like to be...I mean it Danny...I've had these feelings for you for a while now and I really do want to be more than friends..."Star admitted.

Danny smiled.

"I'm glad that what I feel isn't one sided...but how long have-

"Since the island...I just didn't realize it at the time...it was only after we kissed in the gym that I started to realize that what I feel for you isn't just admiration or gratefulness...and the reason I waited so long to finally tell is was because...I wanted you to trust me with your secret first before I told you and I wanted to be sure to myself that I wasn't just feeling gratefulness...but now I know for sure...more than ever..."Star said in the most sincere tone possible.

Danny smiled when he heard that and felt a warm feeling inside him that he has only felt a few times toward the opposite sex...and it was stronger now.

"Star..."Danny said, still smiling in that way.

"Danny..."Star whispered back before kissing him once again.

Unknown to them, Cujo had been watching them the entire time in his small, puppy form and the ghostly canine actually looked pleased that his friend has found someone. Enough that he didn't interrupt them as they continued their embrace.

* * *

_Later_

Neither Danny or Star knew how much time has passed after they stopped kissing but both were reminded that they couldn't exactly stay in the Ghost Zone making out forever, especially since they have been in there for hours and are likely missed back home.

"How much time do you think has passed since we got stuck here?..."Star asked, feeling worried.

"No idea but knowing my luck...it's way after curfew and our families have noticed our absence and are freaking out..."Danny said before sighing, knowing that their families are looking for them right now.

"So, that Far Frozen place that you mentioned before?...'Star asked.

"Well, I have good news and...possibly other good news I guess...I know how to get to the Far Frozen from here and I also know how to get to the Fenton Portal from here too..."Danny said and Star looked relieved.

"You do?..."Star asked hopefully.

"Yeah...and to be honest, the Far Frozen actually is a lot closer or do you want to go directly home?.."Danny asked and Star thought about it.

"To be honest, why don't we just go to the Far Frozen, as you said, it is closer and even though I feel safe with you, who knows what else we'll run into from here to there..."Star said.

Danny didn't argue with her and nodded.

He was about to pick her up, only for Cujo to start barking, making his presence known again.

"It's alright Cujo...we can take it from here..."Danny said, while the ghostly puppy started whimpering.

"Knock it off, look we're grateful for all of your help, I mean it but I don't know how Frostbite and the other's will react to your.._.condition_...'Danny said and the puppy didn't look happy..until Star started petting him.

"Thanks again for helping us, Cujo...you are a good boy...I think I do understand what happened at the lab really was an accident..."Star said as she petted the dog, who was enjoying it so much that he transformed into his monster dog form and licked her, much to her dismay.

"_**GROSS!**_..."Star shouted and Danny checked to make sure she was okay.

Once that was done, Danny started petting Cujo too, who was also enjoying it.

"See ya around Cujo and please try to stay out of trouble..."Danny said to the ghostly dog, who barked loudly, before flying away.

Once he was gone, Danny turned to Star.

"Shall we, milady?..."Danny asked and Star giggled.

"Sure..."Star said.

Danny soon picked her up bridal style and the two of them soon were off to get to their snowy destination.

* * *

_Later_

Eventually, as promised, Danny and Star managed to arrive to the icy realm that is the Far Frozen. Danny landed in the middle of it.

"Here we are, the Far Frozen...what do you think?..."Danny said with a smile ,only to see that Star is shaking like a leaf as she is freezing here.

_**"C-C-C-Co-Cold-d-d-d-d..**_."Star let out as her teeth were chattering as she was exposed to the cold elements in her less than weapon ready dress.

"Don't worry, i'll get you a coat...Hey! Frostbite! Anybody!..."Danny called and soon the people of the Far Frozen saw him and arrived, with their leader, Frostbite, being the most pleased to see him...

"Ah! Great One! It is so good to see you again..."The large Yeti ghost said to the halfa teen hero.

''Likewise..."Danny said and he then saw that Star is still freezing.

"Frostbite..." Danny began with a smile. "This is Star...Uh...before we start with the introductions, can she have one of those coasts, like the ones you let Tucker and Sam use the last time they were here..."Danny asked.

"But of course..."Frostbite said as his men soon handed Star said item.

The blonde girl quickly put the coat on, not caring that it wasn't exactly the most fashionable thing she has ever worn. Once she had it on, she was relieved as she suddenly felt warmth once again.

"Thank you..."Star said, no longer stuttering out of the cold.

Once she had it on, the yeti walked up and carefully examined the girl.

"Uh... hi?" Star went.

"Oh yeah, I promised an official introduction...Star, this is Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen and the guy who taught me how to use my ice powers...Frostbite...this is Star..."Danny said, before pausing, unsure how he should address her as.

_"Is she my girlfriend now? I mean, we've confessed our feelings and we've kissed but we haven't even been on a real date yet.._.'Danny thought while Frostbite looked her over and then smiled approvingly.

"I see...well, it is an honor to meet you, Ms. Star...anyone close to the great one is always welcome here...'Frostbite said and Star looked relieved.

Frostbite was kind of scary looking at first but he actually seems nice once you get passed his fangs and everything.

"Thank you...'Star said, being polite with a smile, while he looked her over once again.

_"Hmmm..._This one does appear to have smoother skin than the other female. That and she smiles more and seems to be much more amiable...Yes, Great one, I think she is a worthy mate for you..." Frostbite nodded and smiled.

Then they are both flustered at the word he just used.

"Whoa! Back up, Frostbite... She's not my...my _mate_...I...I mean...I like her but We just admit it to liking each other but I haven't even taken her out on our first date yet..."Danny said as his face was burning red with blushing.

"Oh, I see...forgive me, Great one, if I said anything out of line..."Frostbite said while Star was still blushing a bit herself over the word Frostbite used to describe her.

"Excuse me..uh...Mr. Frostbite..."Star spoke up.

"Yes, Companion of the great one..."Frostbite said, being careful with his wording and Star said.

"Why do you call Danny "_The Great One"_?...'Star asked, both out of curiosity and a desire to change the subject to something much less...personal.

"Ah! I see that you have not yet told her..."Frostbite said..

"We've...only recently become close..."Danny said, still with a blush.

"Well, Ms. Star, companion of the Great One, your companion here is a great hero who saved the entire Ghost Zone from the Ghost King and freed us from his reign when he returned...'Frostbite said and Star eyes widen.

"The Ghost King...wait, I remember that...that was from when the entire town got sucked inside the Ghost Zone and your parents put that shield over the entire town...'Star said, remembering that incident as one of the most terrifying times of her life, prior to Specter Island.

Frostbite soon began to tell more about what really happened that day. He also mentioned other times where Danny faced against other deadly foes and saved others. She even got a mini tour of the shrine that they have dedicated to Danny, which somehow, was much less weird than the shrine Paulina has for him in her locker, if that is even possible.

"Huh... so Danny was the one who saved us from that plant monster?..."Star said, though she wasn't surprised.

"Indeed!..." Frostbite happily replied.

"And that beauty pageant was all some evil ghost's plans for a human bride?.."Star asked and Danny nodded.

"Yep, Aragon, otherwise known as _Prince Not-So-Charming._.."Danny said .

"Huh... dodged that bullet in that one...Sorry about getting so sore at you over that..." Star said, now regretting getting so upset over losing that title.

"You didn't know...I didn't even know until the pageant actually happened and he took Sam, but don't worry, we managed to save her and with the help of Queen Dora, his sister, we managed to take him down..."Danny said and Star smiled at that.

"So, you actually know some master of all time?..."Star asked and before Danny could say anything, Frostbite spoke for him.

"_**THE** _master of all time, my dear...He is called Clockwork and he is one of the most powerful of all ghosts, but also thankfully one of the more peaceful ones as well..."Frostbite said.

"Yeah, Clockwork is a good guy and he actually had my back sometimes..."Danny said.

"Wow..." Star said, still amazed.

She still couldn't believe this was the life Danny has lived behind everyone's backs.

The boy that she used to think was cute in an average sort of way, but a total loser turned out to be living the most amazing life possible and yet he chooses to never let anyone find out, or even let it make him think he was better than anyone else.

It made her feel like she made the right choice in falling for him.

Before she could say anything, Frostbite spoke up again.

"Anyway, Great One, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?...'Frostbite asked.

"Oh right...well, the thing is, we wanted to see if it was possible if we could borrow the Infi-Map to get home, you see, we got lost earlier today thanks to Desiree..."Danny said.

"Yeah, could we please us it, Mr. Frostbite? My dad must be worried sick right now..."Star said and Danny noticed how she didn't mention her mom.

"But of course, why didn't you just say so earlier..."Frostbite said as he went to get said item.

Once he was gone, Star turned to Danny.

"So, you're like a local celebrity here, huh?..."Star said.

"I guess...but as you saw earlier, not everyone in the Ghost Zone sees me the way Frostbite and his people do...'Danny said.

"Too bad, if that was the case, you could have just asked them nicely to stop attacking the town...'Star said.

"It is as it is, i just try to do my part to make sure no one gets hurts..."Danny said and Star smiled at that.

"_He's so cool..."Star thought fondly._

Soon Frostbite and two of his men returned, with the Infi-Map in his possession.

"Here it is..."Frostbite said as he showed the map and Star blinked in surprise.

"That's the Infi-Map?..."Star asked.

"Yes, our land's most greatest treasure, and I am sure that this time, it is in safe hands..."Frostbite said.

"I promise that I'll return it as soon as I can, Frostbite.."Danny said.

He was about to reach for said map and ask it to send them home, only for a something to smack into Danny's head from behind.

"_**OW!**_..."Danny yelped.

"Danny!..."Star exclaimed in worry.

"Are you alright, Great One?..."Frostbite asked.

"I'm fine, something hit me is all...'Danny said as he picked up the item, only to see what it was that hit him from behind.

"The Boo-merang?...'Danny exclaimed.

"Hey, wasn't that from the school?...'Star asked.

"It is...which means-

Just then, the Specter Speeder soon arrived, making a not-so graceful landing before them but no one was hurt. Danny also saw who was piloting it.

"Sam? Tucker?...'Danny said in surprise.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Lost No More_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some of the scenes at the Far Frozen and for the title of the next chapter. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(2):** Remember that I am open to suggestions and PMing.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thanks for spotting that typo.

**qazse: **We shall see how she will handle this soon...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Epickend: **We'll find out how much of a shock in the next chapter...

**Invader Johnny: **As I said, we'll cover that in the next chapter, so stay tuned...

**DJ: **Thank you :)

**SofiPhan29: **:)

**Sguimba: **Thank you :)

**61394: **Yeah, at least...

**Wiseguy2415: **That would be a sight to see, wouldn't it...

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Biginferno: **I don't think she will appear in this story...not sure yet.

**Shardas: **Thank you :)

**Devilxknight96: **You could say that again...

**Frost Hunter: **He plans to terminate Stella's visitation rights...

**FatCatJohn: **You can say that again...

**Guest(!): **How's this?

**Nitewolf423: **No, just what was revealed here...

**LunarEclipse1000: **No, I don't think so...

**Lost: **Thank you :)

**Guest(2): **How's this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	24. Lost No More

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 24: Lost No More_**

_Previously_

_He was about to reach for said map and ask it to send them home, only for a something to smack into Danny's head from behind._

_"**OW!**..."Danny yelped._

_"Danny!..."Star exclaimed in worry._

_"Are you alright, Great One?..."Frostbite asked._

_"I'm fine, something hit me is all...'Danny said as he picked up the item, only to see what it was that hit him from behind._

_"The Boo-merang?...'Danny exclaimed._

_"Hey, wasn't that from the school?...'Star asked._

_"It is...which means-_

_Just then, the Specter Speeder soon arrived, making a not-so graceful landing before them but no one was hurt. Danny also saw who was piloting it._

_"Sam? Tucker?...'Danny said in surprise._

* * *

Sam and Tucker quickly got out of the Specter Speeder and ran to him, with Sam hugging him upon contact.

"Danny!..."They both shouted, unaware that Star, who is currently behind the large Yeti Frostbite, saw the hug and tried not to let it bother her.

"Thank goodness that you are okay...'Sam said in relief.

"Guys...what are you two doing here?...'Danny asked, but then again, he probably shouldn't be at this point.

"What do you mean? We've been looking everywhere for you..."Tucker said.

"We heard that you were missing and we found out that Desiree was behind it, so after we captured her, we _"borrowed"_ the Boo-Merang and the Specter Speeder from your folks and started looking the entire Zone for you..."Sam said.

"Jazz helped too and she is covering for us right now while your folks are still searching all of Amity Park for you.."Tucker added.

"Thanks guys...but I was just asking Frostbite if I could use the map to send me and Star home when you both showed up..."Danny explained.

'Speaking of which, where is Star and better question is? What's the plan to fooling her?..."Tucker asked.

"I'm right here and as for fooling me, don't even bother, Foley...'Star said as she made her presence known and Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

"Uh...Uh...Star...um...you...you are probably wondering why we, simple human teenagers are...here in the Ghost Zone...well, the thing is-..."Tucker's lame attempt of a cover story was interrupted when Star rolled her eyes in annoyance, before speaking up.

"Can it, Foley! I know...'Star said.

"What?! She knows?!..."Sam exclaimed and Danny nodded.

"Yes, she does...about everything..."Danny said as he even turned into his human form to make his point and Star smiled at that.

Sam and Tucker's jaw drops, unable to believe that Star now knows their biggest secret.

"But...how-

"Because I told her..."Danny said and Sam looked appalled at what she just heard.

"You _**WHAT?!.**_.."Sam yelled and her voice almost caused a lot of the snow on the roofs of the village to fall and land on some of the inhabitants, but Sam didn't notice or care.

"You _**TOLD**_ her?!..."Tucker exclaimed, just as shocked.

"Danny? Have you lost your mind?! Why the heck would you tell her that-

"Because I _trust_ her!..."Danny interrupted, already knowing that Sam is against this but he is standing his ground.

'Sam, Star earned my trust to know my secret and I don't regret it...I made my decision and I stand by it...'Danny said.

Star smiled warmly when she heard that, feeling her heart melt a bit at how much he said he trusts her. She then turned to the others.

"Don't worry...I promised Danny that I won't tell anyone about him being the ghost kid.."Star said and Sam then sent her a nasty glare.

"Oh yeah, and we are just suppose to trust your word on that?!...'Sam spat sarcastically, only for Star to glare at that.

"Yes, you will..."Danny said in a serious tone, surprising Sam and Tucker.

"Guys, Star here helped me against Skulker and we've saved each other's lives before tonight...I trust her and if you can't trust her word, then trust mine..."Danny said in defense of the blonde girl.

"But...But Danny..."Sam said.

"I really won't tell anyone...I am capable of keeping a secret and unless Danny tells me otherwise, I won't speak a word of this to anyone...besides, who in the right mind would actually believe that a _**HALF**_-ghost even exists?...'Star said.

"No offense..."Star said quickly to Danny.

"None taken...'Danny said reassuringly.

Sam didn't like this and she was about to voice her complaint, only for Tucker to speak up first.

"Um...Guys...can we resolve this...like..._a-af-after_ we get some coats or something...I'm freezing my_ b-b-butt_ off here..."Tucker said as he was shaking, due to not having the proper clothes for the cold and Sam also was freezing now, having finally noticed the cold and hating it.

"Right away, just come with me...'Frostbite said graciously as he lead the two teens to get some coats.

* * *

_A few moments later_

When Tucker and Sam came back, now dressed in more appropriate winter wear, they saw something that made no sense.

They've seen ghosts, giant dragons, time travel, and spirits who can even control the weather… But this made no sense at all.

Danny and Star were holding hands.

"Uh... Danny?" Tucker asked, feeling a sense of jealousy that his best friend is holding a girl that he actually find attractive despite their not so peaceful past.

Danny noticed them and then answered.

"Yeah?.."He said, still not letting go of Star's hand.

"You can stop holding your hand now..." Sam said, wanting this image out of her sight quickly.

"The worst is over you don't have to baby her anymore..."Sam said and Star sent a glare at that, before a more playful smile came on it.

"That's not why we're holding hands." Star stated in a sing-song voice as she still held it.

"Excuse me? What's going on?...'Tucker asked and soon saw Danny blushing for some reason, before smiling.

"Well...the thing is...well..."Danny actually chuckled a bit, weirding his friends out, while Star decided to answer.

"We're dating!..."Star said proudly.

"Yeah, dating...'Danny said with a smile.

There was a silence in the area for a moment, before Sam spoke up again, still looking shocked.

"I'm sorry...What?..." Sam said in complete disbelief.

"Me and Star are going to date now..."Danny said smiling.

"And we both already like each other… Very much." Star added as she even grabbed his arm, happily.

" l see..." Tucker said, feeling jealous and amazed that his best friend managed to get _another _hot girl to like him.

"_First Valerie and now Star? What's his secret?..." _Tucker thought in mild jealousy over his best friend's better luck with the female species.

However, before he could say anything, he noticed the expression on Sam's face.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?..." Sam said before she sent a look to Tucker and all but dragged him to another end of the village to talk in private.

Danny was clueless, other Star had some inkling of what they were going to do.

"I wonder what they are talking about?..."Danny asked, still clueless.

"_I think I have an idea on what her problem is..." _Star thought.

* * *

_With Sam and Tucker_

Once they were far enough and behind a small glacier, Tucker was nervous when he saw the expression on Sam's face get worse.

"Now Sam, chill out, please...'Tucker begged but Sam wasn't listening.

She's outright _peeved off!_

_**"I CA'T BELIEVE THIS!...**_"Sam shouted as she even punched the glacier behind them in anger and frustration.

Unfortunately for them, the volume of Sam's voice and the punch caused the snow that was at the top of the glacier to suddenly fall all over them, covering them from head to toe in white, freezing snow.

"This is not what I meant by "_chill out"._..'Tucker muttered.

"Shut up!...'Sam barked at him, despite still being under a pile of snow.

* * *

Danny blinked when he saw that the snow fell on Tucker and Sam and went to hemp them out, with Frostbite and Star following him.

"Are you guys okay? What happened?..."Danny asked, having not heard Sam's outburst due to her distance.

"Nothing, the snow just fell on us..."Sam said in a flat voice and sent a look to Tucker who sighed.

"Yeah..."Tucker said as he wiped the last of the snow off of his jacket.

Star said nothing but sent a look to Sam, since unlike Danny, she actually saw the goth girl punch the glacier and she had a inkling that she knows why. Before she could say or think about how that made her feel, Frostbite got everyone's attention.

"So, am I right to assume that you both won't be needing the Infi-Map right now?..."Frostbite asked, which made Danny blink a bit.

"Oh right...Well, since the Specter Speeder is here, I guess we won't be needing it after all..."Danny said.

"I see..."Frostbite said.

"Thanks anyway, Frostbite..."Danny said.

"Yes, thank you.."Star said, happy that at least they had some form of transportation right now, though she looked at the thing warily before turning her attention to Danny.

"So, I am right to assume that ship thing is another one of your folks gadgets?...'Star asked.

"Yep, it's called the Specter Speeder...'Danny said and Star looked it over and almost looked worried.

"And you know how to seriously _drive_ that thing?..'Star asked.

"Don't worry, Star...I've driven the Specter Speeder like a million times at this point, it's not all that different from driving a car...that can float and shoot lasers..."Danny added.

"Danny, we're not even _old enough_ to drive a car, yet..."Star pointed out.

"We understand if you couldn't handle it..."Sam muttered under her breath, Star heard that and frowned.

"Sam...'Danny chided but Star spoke up, sounding pretty annoyed right now.

"I can handle riding in that thing...If I can handle riding bareback on a giant ghostly dog monster that drools a lot, around an all ghost world then I can handle riding in this thing..."Star said and Sam blinked at what she said.

"Yeah, we ran into Cujo earlier and he gave us a lift..."Danny explained and Star sent an almost smug look to Sam.

_"That goth has some nerve, I faced the Monster of Specter Island three times, that psycho Vlad, that sicko hunter Skulker and about a ton of other creepy spirits around here...There isn't anything I can't handle.._."Star thought, not letting that goth girl think that she is weak.

"What time is it in the human world right now?..."Danny asked.

"Late...really late...it's almost morning..."Tucker said.

"Then we better be heading back now..."Danny said, realizing that it wouldn't make that much difference at this point, even if the map could get them home in a millisecond..

"Uh...Excuse me...Mr. Frostbite?...'Star spoke up.

"Yes, Ms. Star, companion of the Great One?...'Frostbite asked.

"Before we go..is it okay if I can at least have a look at the map...it's just that we came all this way and I am sort of curious on how it looks..."Star said sheepishly.

"Why of course but be careful, the map is very powerful and if you say a place where you wish to go, it will send you there...so be cautious..."Frostbite said.

Star was handed the map and she opened it up. To her surprise, the moment she opened it up, it started _glowing_ of all thing. Suddenly, the map started floating, startling the girl.

"What did I do?...'Star asked and even Danny looked confused and turned to Frostbite.

"What's going on, Frostbite?...'Danny asked the large Yeti Ghost.

"As I told you once, Great One, the map can read a person's mind and sometimes, it can show them where they _should_ go..."Frostbite said as a window appeared and the sounds of sobbing can be heard.

"Huh?..."Star said as she looked closer and heard the sounds of crying continued. The other members of Team Phantom were also confused.

They soon saw an image of Star's mother, Stella, who was crying her eyes out as she was next to a phone, her make up was ruined and her hair was messed and she looked like she hasn't slept all night, being too busy crying.

"Mom?..'Star whispered in shock over her mother's appearance.

Star was stunned by the sight since her mother has always been very conscious about her appearance, even when she was just at home.

"That's her mom?...'Tucker questioned, only to be shushed by Sam who was still watching this.

Danny saw the image of the crying Mrs. Bevier and then soon looked to Star, who seemed almost stunned at the sight of her mother in tears.

"I...I don't think I can remember the last time I saw her crying..."Star said, while they continued to see her sob.

_"Estelle...where are you?..._"The woman chocked out in between her tears and Star finally noticed the item she was clutching in her _other _hand.

It was a picture of her, her mom and her dad when she saw a little girl. It was that time they all had flowers in her hair, the ones she gave both her parents and they decided to take a little family picture of it.

"That...that picture...she still has it..."Star whispered in surprise and Danny placed his hand on her shoulder, understanding just how complicated of a relationship Star has with her mom.

She then spoke up again..

_"Please..just come back home...this is all my fault..."_Stella whispered in between her tears as she still clutched the phone, hoping that it would ring, while still holding onto the picture, despite no one being able to see her right now.

Star was stunned, as she realized what this is about.

"She..._does_ miss me..."Star said in surprise.

All of her life, her mother has always acted very ditzy, air-headed, perky and outright snobby. She always just floated through life, not noticing or caring how her words or actions made others feel and Star has never really seen her express true remorse and regret...at least not like _this..._

"Star...'Danny said, and Star was silent and Tucker and Sam were confused, due to not being aware of what is truly happening here.

To them, they just saw a mother being worried for her missing child, which is suppose to be normal, but right now, only Danny knew just how significant this moment really is.

Star finally found her voice again after blinking, before closing the map and handing it back to Frostbite.

"Thank you..."Star said politely to Yeti ghost, before turning to Danny.

"Let's go home..."Star said, trying not to show any emotion right now.

Danny said nothing as he just nodded, before thanking Frostbite for his help and said his goodbyes.

Once he did that, Star just walked to the Specter Speeder and sat inside the passenger seat, not saying anything. Danny, out of respect for her, said nothing as he went to the driver's seat and sam and Tucker had to sit in the back, the two of them still not truly understanding any of this.

The ghostly teenage superhero then activated the Specter Speeder and soon the quartet of teens were off to their next destination.

_Home._

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Found_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some of the scenes at the Far Frozen and for the title of the next chapter. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415:** Actually they did...in more ways than one...

**Qazse: **How's this for a reaction?

**Arytec13: **Thank you :)

**Shardas: **LOL!

**FatCatJohn: _KABOOM!_**

Sorry, couldn't resist..LOL!

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **Thanks but I had already written down that scene before I saw the review. Thanks anyway :)

**Invader Johnny: **How's this?

**SofiPhan29:** Not well, as you've just seen. Also, thank you :)

**Devilxknight86: **Lol.

**Davidscrazy234: **I think you mean _"Danny",_ but yeah...

**Kombatant88: **_**KABOOM!** _(again, LOL).

**Biginferno:** Maybe someday but no promises.

**Frost Hunter: **You were right about that...

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**ShadowKingLegette: **LOL!

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	25. Found

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 25: Found_**

_Previously_

_"Let's go home..."Star said, trying not to show any emotion right now._

_Danny said nothing as he just nodded, before thanking Frostbite for his help and said his goodbyes._

_Once he did that, Star just walked to the Specter Speeder and sat inside the passenger seat, not saying anything. Danny, out of respect for her, said nothing as he went to the driver's seat and sam and Tucker had to sit in the back, the two of them still not truly understanding any of this._

_The ghostly teenage superhero then activated the Specter Speeder and soon the quartet of teens were off to their next destination._

_**Home.**_

* * *

The ride back to the human world within the Specter Speeder was silent and awkward.

Star said nothing, as the image of what she had seen from the Infi-Map was still in her mind. Sam was quiet for reasons she would not speak up, while Danny just drove the Specter Speeder throughout the Ghostly dimension and Tucker, for once, knew that it would be wiser to remain silent right now, due to two rather volatile females are feelings anything but peace right now.

Danny however, glanced at Star, who was sitting next to him, still deep in thought.

"Star?.."Danny asked.

"Huh?..."The blonde girl asked, having been brought out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Are you...okay?...'Danny asked.

"Oh..Yes, I am...I mean, why wouldn't I be? We're finally going home..."Star said, trying to sound more optimistic than she already is.

Before Danny could say anything else, he soon noticed that the sight of the Fenton Portal is coming up.

"Here it is...Hang on Star..."Danny said quickly.

"And us?...'Sam muttered under her breath, causing Danny to raise a brow.

"Yeah...but you know that already..."Danny said, not getting it.

_"Clueless..._'Tucker, Sam and even Star thought, while the last one sent an annoyed look to the goth girl, before noting the swirling portal that is coming up that is surrounded by some metallic frame.

"Is that really it?..."Star asked.

"Yeah, as I said, hang on..."Danny said as he drove the Specter Speeder into it.

Star, despite herself, braced herself and in a few moments, they crossed the dimensions and were now in the Fenton lab/basement.

"Here we are...home sweet home.."Danny said and Star was amazed that they were actually back.

_"Wow.._.'She said in a stunned tone as she got out of the vehicle and looked around, unable to believe that they have returned to their home dimension.

"That noise...Guys!?..."Jazz said as she ran into the lab and Danny saw that she had bags under her eyes, obviously having been up all night waiting for them.

"Jazz?...'Danny said and he saw his sister smile widely as she hugged him.

"Danny, you're back...I was so worried..."Jazz said as she let him go.

"I gathered..."Danny chuckled.

"So what happened after Genie Fiend sent you away?..."Jazz asked and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Her name is _Desiree,_ Jazz...she told you that herself...'Tucker pointed out.

"You really got to stop with these nicknames Jazz, they have long since gotten annoying..."Sam said and Jazz pouted.

"I still like my names better...'She muttered under her breath, before turning to her brother.

"I'll tell you later... where are mom and dad?..'Danny asked, knowing that there is an elephant around this room somewhere.

"They are still out looking for you...and Star...speaking of which, where is she and what is the cover story?..."Jazz asked

"I'm right here...'Star said, moving behind the Specter Speeder, since she was standing in an angle where Jazz couldn't see her.

"As for a cover story, don't bother...I already know everything..."Star said as she came into view.

"You...you know?.."Jazz asked, surprised.

"Yep, Danny told me about being Danny Phantom and don't worry...I can keep a secret...'Star said, while Jazz still looked stunned, before Jazz almost looked annoyed.

"She's only been your friend for like what...a month and you _told_ her the secret, and yet I had to find out for myself about your secret after you had your powers on my own and didn't hear about them from you for almost six months...'Jazz said in annoyance and Danny shrugged

"That's not the only thing...she and I are going to start dating now..."Danny added and Jazz looked surprised as she soon saw Star and Danny begin to hold hands.

"Um...cool, I guess..."Jazz said, while secretly looking at Sam, who was glaring daggers at the blonde, which Danny didn't notice.

"Anyway, Jazz...what time is it right now?..."Danny asked.

"Morning...the sun is about to come out right now and mom and dad have called every hour in case you came back home..."Jazz said and Danny sighed.

"They're gonna be worried and mad, aren't they?..."Star said and Danny sighed.

"Without a doubt...but hey, it still beats being Skulker's trophies...right?..."Danny quipped but Star didn't think it was funny.

He then got more serious as he took her hand again.

"Whatever happens..we'll face it together, just like back on the island, the school and in the Ghost Zone...'Danny said and Star smiled when she heard that, before nodding.

Neither noticed the lavender eyes of Sam Manson were still boring holes into them, but Tucker and Jazz did and were thinking that the biggest danger right now would not be a pair of very worried, angry parents.

* * *

_**WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!.**_.."Jack, Maddie and Johnathan both shouted at the top of their lungs after the ran inside the house, with the police and also the Bevier family behind them.

You see, Danny and Star had called them as soon as they went upstairs and their parents have rushed to Fenton Works, to hug, kiss and now scold them for worrying them half to death. Tucker and Sam would have stayed but they remembered that they had to go to their own homes in order to avoid receiving the same kind of treatment from their own families, so they snuck out after making sure that their friend would be okay.

And he is...if you ignore the fact that both his and Star's parents are absolutely furious right now.

You know how they say that a parents anger is born of worry...if that is true, then this is the most worried either of them have ever seen their families.

_"I can't believe it but the Monster of Specter Island looked even less scary than dad does right now._.."Star thought, before taking a deep breath and trying to gather her nerves.

"Estelle Joy Strong, do you have any idea how worried I was all night, just where were you and why didn't you answer my calls?!..."Her father demanded.

_"He called me "**Estelle Joy**"...He really is **that** mad._.."Star thought, before gathering her courage.

"Dad...I...I can explain...'Star said, while her dad still looked mad.

"Then do it, Estelle..."Johnathan said with his arms crossed.

"You as well, Daniel Fenton...'Jack said, still looking just as mad and worried as the other parents.

"Well...well...I..."

"It was sort of...my fault dad...'Danny said, getting the attention on him.

Star turned to him in awe, but smiled since she wasn't all that surprised in hindsight.

"Care to elaborate?.."Maddie asked.

"Well...after dinner, I sort of needed a moment to myself and...Star went to check on me and...

_**RIIIINNNNNGGGG...**_

Everyone turned when they saw that one of the cops, the captains phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, This is Captain Marmel speaking...Yes...Are you serious?...Oh my...Well, you'll be happy to know that the kids have been found...still, thank you..."He said before hanging up.

"Young lady, did you by any chance had an encounter with a ghost last night, because we just got word that there had been some ghost activity last night and one of our guys finally got back to us from the hotel, saying that he saw a video of you and some ghost?..."The captain said.

"_**A GHOST?!.**_.."Jack and Maddie shouted and Johnathan and even Stella looked surprised.

"Ghost?...'Stella questioned.

Danny and Star then realized that this can't be ignored and Danny suddenly got an idea...

"Yeah...the thing is...you know that ghost that looks like a genie that sometimes shows up when people make wishes...apparently she was harassing Star and then sent her and me to some far away place..we would have called but we didn't have access to our phones...so we...had to travel all night until we made it back home..."Danny said, giving the most censored version possible about his adventure with Star and Star was surprised, before nodding, getting what he is doing.

"Yeah...I...was upset about something and that ghost snuck up on me and then used her powers to send us...out of town...way out of town..."Star said.

Suddenly the parent's glares soon went to worry, while Jack and Maddie started their usually freaking out at the mention of ghosts.

"Oh my poor boy...did that horrible ghost do anything terrible to you?..'Maddie screamed as she was now examining Danny all over.

"Mom, calm down...Star and me are fine...anyway...we ended up in some far away place...I don't even know the name and it...took us a while before we could get a ride back home...'Danny said, while his mother nearly chocked him with her strong hug.

"Wait...if that ghost is the one that sent you guys, then why do you think it's your fault, Dann-o?..."Jack said and soon the other adults were looking at him.

Danny gulped, before he came up with a somewhat plausible response.

"Well, for walking away when I did and for leaving Star vulnerable like that..."Danny said and Johnathan then looked at Danny and then Stella glared.

"Don't worry about that, Danny...I don't blame _you_ for _that..."_Johnathan said and Stella cringed a bit at the way he said that.

"Well, I guess we can finally close this case...the important thing is that you two kids are safe right now..'The police captain said.

"Yeah, and if that genie ghost even tries to show up again, she's gonna answer to this.."Jack said as he showed off one of his blasters, while Stella's eyes widen in shock.

"Mind if I get one..just in case...'Johnathan asked, and Star looked surprised, before calming down.

_"I can't believe that actually worked.._.'Star thought in amazement.

They actually managed to return home, tell the truth about their adventure...sort of and also managed to avoid getting seriously grounded.

What luck!

* * *

_Later_

Once the cops left, the two families asked more questions about the encounter with the ghost and Danny and Star answered them as truthfully as possible without mentioning that the place that they have been sent was the Ghost Zone or the fact that they spent half the night being hunted by a deranged ghostly hunter who has a sick obsession with pelts.

Jack and Maddie seemed satisfied, while Johnathan and the Bevier family were unnerved.

_"Cette ville est folle, qui dans l'esprit juste croirait que les fantômes existent..._" Jean Luc said.

"I agree, papa...This is ridiculous, ghosts are just imaginary..."Colette scoffed as well.

"You know, about a year ago, I thought the same thing but was proven wrong..."Star said.

"Oh please...there is no such thing as ghosts, you just made that up to avoid getting scolded for tricking Danny into spending the entire evening with you..."Colette accused

Star growled.

"First, I don't do that Colette...I'm not like _you_ and second, how would you explain the cops receiving the tape?...'Star said and Colette crossed her arms.

"Bribery..."Colette said.

"Star and I didn't bribe anyone, there was a ghost...you both really need to more involved with world affairs...'Danny said, as he was mildly surprised.

Ever since Walkers and his goons invaded the town, pretty much everyone has accepted that ghosts were real...but it seems there are still people out there that don't believe them.

"I will believe that ghosts are real when I see them..."Colette said before an interested smirk came to her face.

"Anyway, Danny...I wasn't accusing _you_ of bribery...just Estelle...anyway..."Colette started, putting on her flirty face that had no effect on Danny.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested...'Danny said, not letting her finish and Star got mad as she even grabbed Danny by the arm and glared at her step sister.

Before Colette could say anything, Stella got their attention.

"Jean Luc...could you please wait outside...I need to speak to Estelle right now..in private...'Stella said.

"Mon Cheri?..."Jean Luc started.

"Please Jean Luc..it is...a _mother-daughter_ matter..."Stella said.

"Very well...as you wish..."Jean Luc said as he went outside, but Colette didn't move.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Mama?...'Colette asked.

"Colette darling, I said that I need to speak to Estelle alone..."Stella said.

"But you said it is a _mother-daughter_ mater...and no matter what, I am your daughter too...'Colette said as she gave a most innocent stare and Star was glaring daggers at her.

"Yes, you are still my daughter...but right now...I need to be alone with your sister..."Stella said and Colette frowned.

"But Mama..."Colette started.

"Colette!..."Stella said in a more stern voice that actually shocked Colette and especially Star since Stella has never spoken in such a tone to her before.

Colette was surprised, before looking mad, **_"hmpt"_** and then went outside to wait with her father, not looking happy.

_"What a pain.._." Danny thought, before looking at the scene.

Stella then looked at Johnathan and then the Fenton parents.

"If it...is alright...may I please have a moment alone with the children?...'Stella asked and Johnathan glared.

"Anything you plan to say to **_my_** daughter, you can say it in front of me..."Johnathan said.

"I know..but..."Stella started but was caught off.

"I meant what I said last night, Stella that-

Johnathan was cut off when Star got his attention.

"Dad...I want to hear what she has to say...'Star said and Johnathan looked surprised.

'You do? But I-..."

"I want to hear what she has to say..."Star said in a serious tone and Johnathan sighed before reluctantly allowing it.

"Very well, but I am staying..."Johnathan said.

"Mom...dad...maybe we should give them some privacy...'Danny said.

'Actually...I'd rather you stay for this, Danny..."Stella said.

"Then whatever you want to say to our son in _**OUR HOME,**_ you can say it in front of us...'Jack said in a serious tone.

"And just a reminder, be mindful of what you say...'Maddie said in a warning tone, not forgetting that it was her fault that her words caused her son to leave and get into a very dangerous situation in the first place.

Stella was silent for a moment, before sighing as she turned to her daughter, ignoring the glare that her ex husband is giving her right now, as well as the Fenton parents, who were still mad at her for insulting their son. She then looked to Star, who is looking at her expectingly, already having an idea of what this is about.

"Ma peti- I mean... Star." Stella said, dropping the fake accent her daughter hates, as well as referring to her daughter by her chosen nickname for probably the first time.

The blonde woman continued with her attempt at a long, overdue apology here.

"Yes.."Star said, expecting her to continue.

"I...I know now... I haven't been a very good mother to you...for a very long time...I...I... was so eager for some passion and excitement that I neglected the most important person in my life...you...and no words can express the shame I felt when I finally realized how much I had hurt you and I will understand if you can never forgive me for what I have done..I don't expect you to...I just want you to know that...I am sorry and I will understand if you never wish to see me again after today but...please know that even if you don't believe me...I love you and if I could do anything over, I would..."Stella said, looking down, not daring to look at her daughter right now.

Star was silent for a moment, she was left unsure what to say. One apology doesn't make years of abandonment go away.

Still, she felt Dany's hand holding her's tightly enough to get her attention. She saw a comforting smile and a nod. Star took a breath.

She knew what her reply is...

"I believe you..."Star said, surprising Stella and even Johnathan.

"Excuse me?...'Stella said.

"I said I believe you..."Star said, before looking down.

"Mom...I mean it when i say that you're a mess...you're shallow, you're snobby and what you did to us was unforgivable...but I also know that in your own way, you do love me and I can see with my own eyes that you aren't lying right now...I know that you are sorry but I can't forgive you today for what you did to me and dad..."Star said and Stella looked now until Star continued.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't forgive you _someday_ if you earn it..."Star continued, shocking everyone.

"What? Star? No! Stella hurt you! She hurt me and she also hurt your friend...I admire your attempts to be the bigger person but there are just some things that can't be forgiven and everything has a consequence and that's why I am terminating her visitation rights to protect you!...'Johnathan said.

Star heard this and sighed.

"Please no dad...I know that you mean well and you think this will fix things but...it won't...it's just gonna tear our family even more apart.."Star said.

"But Star..."Johnathan was interrupted when Star spoke up again.

"Dad..if you hate mom because she is a bad person, then I deserve some of that hate too, since not too long ago, I was just as bad..."Star said, feeling shame right now.

"Excuse me? What? Star, what on Earth are you talking about?!..."Johnathan exclaimed and Star sighed, realizing she had to admit this, in front of her parents and Danny's as well.

_"So much for a first impression..._"Star thought before sighing, realizing that she had to do this.

"Dad..you hate mom because she left us and for a long time, I did to...but I can tell she feels regret for it...I know because there was a time I felt regret hurting someone who didn't deserve it..."Star said as she looked to Danny.

"Dad, when I was with the A-listers...I was popular but it came at the price...I was mean to a lot of people just so I could still fit in with them, especially towards Danny and I'll always regret it...but Danny was able to forgive me and I changed..."Star said and Johnathan was surprised.

He knew that he never liked those kids that Star used to hang out with but were they really that much of a bad influence and he didn't even realize it?!

Before he could say anything, his daughter continued.

"I did a lot of things that I now regret, but Danny helped me see the error of my ways and he forgave me and...I haven't been this happy for a really long time..."Star said as she looked to Danny, who smiled when he heard this.

Stella blinked when she noticed the way the boy smiled at her daughter and how she smiled back and she knew now that her suspicious from yesterday was correct...

"He gave me a chance...so, I am willing to give you one as well...but one apology doesn't make the years of resentment go away..." Stella looked concerned before Star continued. "But... it's a step in the right direction..."She admitted.

"Star..."Stella whispered, feeling tears fall from her eyes as she pulled her estranged daughter in a hug, and for once, Star hugged back and didn't feel any awkwardness.

Once she was done, she turned to her dad.

"Dad..please don't terminate her visitation rights...I know you won't regret it tomorrow...but I just know that one day, when I'm married with my family and you are old and gray, when you come to visit my family at Christmas and mom isn't there...we're all going to regret it...I don't want any more of this stupid family drama to consume my life anymore...so please...if we have a chance to fix it now...please let mom have that chance...'Star said in a serious tone and Johnathan was stunned by what he heard.

"Since when did she become so mature? What happened to that little girl who loved unicorns and glitter?.."Johnathan thought before processing what his only child is asking him.

He had been all ready to make that call once he was sure that Star was safe but now...

He looked into her eyes and realized that she means what she says...he sighed, as he knew he had to do something, even if he doesn't want to.

"Very well, Star...if you insist..."Johnathan said as his daughter hugged him tightly.

Stella let out a sigh of relief and nearly cried tears of joy once again, only to stop when Johnathan glared at her once again.

"Be warned Stella, this is your _**last**_ chance...don't make me regret giving it to you..."Johnathan said in a stern tone and Stella blinked, before nodding.

She knows that this is more than she deserves, so she will not argue.

Stella then turned to Danny, who had been smiling as Star reconciled with her family.

"Danny, was it... I'm sorry for what I said. I was wrong...If my daughter cares for you, then that makes you good enough for her..I can see now that you clearly care for her and I am sorry that I didn't give you a chance yesterday.."Stella said and Danny smiled.

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Bevier..."Danny said, while his parents seemed more or less content that she apologized.

"Please..you may call me, Stella...'She said, smiling.

Star smiled, happy that that has been averted, before yawning and getting anyone's attention.

"Uh...sorry to spoil the mood but...is it alright if we can all get some breakfast and then maybe some shut eye...I haven't slept all night..."Star said and Danny also yawned, as well as Jack, Maddie and even Stella.

They had all been up practically the entire night due to this adventure and now that the adrenaline and drama has worn out, they are exhausted.

"That...sounds like a good idea..."Maddie said, also feeling rather tired right now.

* * *

_Outside_

Jean Luc and Colette Bevier were waiting outside for whatever issues happening inside to be resolved and they were rather impatient.

_"Vhat_ is taking that woman so long?..."Jean Luc said impatiently, while his daughter sighed.

"I do not know papa..but I wished that she'd hurry...this is boring..."Colette said, wanting to go back to her attempts to flirt with Danny.

"I simply _vant_ to get back to our suite and then home...the people of this town are mad...I mean, really...ghosts.?.."Jean Luc scoffed.

No sooner that he said that, The Box Ghost appeared, literally becoming invisible in front of them.

_**"I AM THE BOX GHOST, YOU SHALL FEAR ME!..**_."The box Ghost shouted and unlike most times, Colette and Jean Luc were actually frightened due to the presence of a-

_**"A GHOST!? AHHHH!..."**_Jean Luc and Colette shouted in fear while the Box Ghost enjoyed the fact that he actually managed to scare somebody today.

For a change.

* * *

_Later_

It was late in the evening, long after Star had left the Fenton residence with her mother and father and a trembling Jean Luc and Colette, who actually saw a ghost for the first time ever. They had gone home to get some rest and now, about 10 hours later, a much more rested Star was at the park near her house, while her parents were still discussing some arrangement to be made.

Star didn't exactly know what they are talking about but her dad promised that her mom will still be allowed to see her, so long as she doesn't let anything like this happen ever again.

"_Dad and mom are actually talking to each other without secretly wanting to kill each other, Pierre is with the nanny and for once, Colette and Jean Luc big fat mouths are shut...Awesome!._..."Star thought as she smiled to herself, feeling something that she hasn't felt in regard to her family in a very long time.

Peace.

"Mind if I join you..."A voice said and Star smiled as she recognized it.

"Sure, Danny...'Star said as the boy became visible before her, in his ghost form.

"How are you feeling?...'He asked.

"Much better, thanks...'Star said as Danny changed forms but she was worried.

"Are you sure that it's okay to do that out here in the open?...'Star said in concern.

"Don't worry...there is no one around but the prettiest girl in Amity Park...'Danny said and Star smiled at that.

"Corny...but thanks...'Star said, feeling happy as he joined her on the bench.

Star placed her hand on his and they both blushed and smiled, feeling happy right now.

"So... Star...you said that you want to go out with me but...are we...boyfriend and girlfriend now?...Like officially?..." Danny asked curiously.

Star shrugged, though had a playful smile on her.

"Well...like you told Frostbite, we haven't really gone on a _proper date_ yet..."Star said with meaning in her tone.

Despite often being clueless, Danny got it and he smiled.

"Got any plans for tomorrow night?..."Danny asked, only for Star quickly wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, hugging him with all of her heart's content.

"I'd love to..."Star said happily, and Danny smiled, feeling that he is the luckiest guy in the world right now.

The two shared a kiss, both feeling happy that, after all of the lies, misunderstandings, drama and danger between them, they can finally be together like this and feel happy.

Very, very happy...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Lost_

**_Aftermath_**

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to NeoMark for helping with some scenes here. You rule, my good friend :)

* * *

**A/N(2): **"**_Cette ville est folle, qui dans l'esprit juste croirait que les fantômes existent.._**" means "_This town is insane, who in the right mind would believe that ghosts exist?"_ in French. Thank you Google Translate.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**SofiPhan29: **How's this?

**FaCatJohn: **There was an awkwardness, indeed...

**Dani Mason: **Well, Star got to her destination and started to mend her relationship with her mom, after seeing that she does care, but as it's shown here, the road to forgiveness is a long one and Stella is going to have to put in**_ A LOT_** of effort.

**Frost Hunter:** Well, for once, the truth has set them free...from a punishment, LOL!

**cg037:** Thank you :)

**qazse: **How's this?

**sguimba: **We'll find out soon...

**Holidaytomorrow: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **_Mmmhmmm..._

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**devilxknight86: **LOL!

**61394: **You could say that again...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	26. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Lost**

**_Chapter 26: Aftermath_**

_Monday_

It is Monday in Amity Park and two days have passed since Danny and Star managed to return home from their latest adventure that has yet again helped change the course of their relationship as well as the relationship between Star and her mother Stella, who were still in a somewhat rocky place but at the very least, were trying to fix their relationship, which was already a step in the relationship.

It's also the day after the first official date between Danny and Star, who are now in an _official_ romantic relationship, much to their joy, especially the joy of the young blonde girl, who woke up in her bed, feeling a sense of bliss as she awoke.

"_Danny..."_Was the first thing she woke, before smiling and blushing, still feeling happy.

Last night was their first date. They had gone to a nice little bistro, and then went to see a movie together, before enjoying a nice, moonlight walk...and other stuff. She could still remember every detail about it.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Yesterday_

_Star and Danny were now sitting across from each other at a quaint little Bistro called Sergio's. Star is wearing her favorite orange dress and Danny was actually wearing his Sunday best clothes since the place is rather classy._

_"They had just been seated and just ordered some appetizers and were now talking and holding hands, and Star felt like she was part of a dream right now._

_"So Star...how things have been going lately since...yesterday?...'Danny asked and Star still had her smile._

_"Well, it's been actually okay...this morning me and mom had brunch together and she brought Pierre with her and even better, no Colette and Jean **Puke.**.."Star said with a smirk and Danny chuckled at that rather accurate nickname of the man._

_"Really?..."Danny said with interest._

_"Yeah, mom has finally accepted that me and Colette being near each other isn't the best scenario...it also helps that they were still freaking out over the fact that ghosts are actually real.."Star said with a chuckle._

_"What a couple of wimps, you were a lot tougher than the two of them when you faced against the Monster of Specter Island and the ghost that they were whimpering about was just the Box Ghost..."Danny said, while Star smiled proudly at that._

_"Speaking of which.. how...was your day, in that department?...'Star asked, being careful with their wording, even if they were in a rather private corner and there were few people._

_She was sworn to secrecy after all..._

_Danny smiled, happy that he finally had a girl whom he liked whom he can finally be honest with about that part of his life._

_"Nothing I couldn't handle...I had to deal with the Box Ghost and Klemper this morning, as well as the Lunch Lady...you know..the one who is all about the meat but that's about it...no hairy beasts, big travels or bone head hunters..."Danny whispered and Star was smiling at him when she heard this._

_The two soon enjoyed nibbling on the bruschetta they had ordered to share together, as they continued to talk and connect with each other in a much deeper level than before._

_No more lies, no more secrets, no more mysteries, no more misunderstandings and no more insecurities._

_They can finally just talk to each other, be honest with each other about who they really are and be happy to know that the other has accepted them for that too._

_"I still can't believe this is happening...'Star thought with a flush on her face as the waiters brought their main course._

* * *

_After dinner, Danny took Star to see a movie, which ironically was a survival movie about a pair of people being stuck together on an island. They decided to watch it for the irony of it, sort of a private, personal joke between them._

_"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I WANT TO GET OFF OF THIS STUPID ISLAND!..."** The actress, who is called Mallory in this movie screamed at the top of her lungs after she got shipwrecked._

_'Was I that whiny when we were on the island?...'Star asked and Danny almost chocked on the popcorn at what was being asked._

_He knew that he wanted to be honest with her but..._

_"Uh..."Danny paused and Star sighed._

_"If you like me, don't answer that..."Star said with a sigh, already guessing the answer._

_Danny smirked at that, before adding his two scents._

_"If it's any consolation, you snapped out of it a lot quicker than this girl is...plus, I'd like to see her face against an overgrown hairy beast **THREE** times and then some..." Danny said and Star smiled._

_"And, just so you, you were a lot better at survival than this David guy...not to mention cuter..."Star said and Danny blushed at that._

_Danny smiled as he placed his hand and hers, which Star noticed and smiled as the two continued to view the film and share the popcorn between them._

* * *

_After the movie_

_After the movie was done, it was much later and the moon was now out, and the two have decided to take a stroll through the park before having to return home for their curfews._

_They were now walking together, side by side, they haven't let go of each other's hands since the movie theater._

_"It's such a beautiful moon..."Star commented._

_"Really...I couldn't help but notice that the **Stars** are looking rather beautiful tonight too...'Danny said suavely and Star blushed at that._

_"Corny...but cute...'Star said as was admiring the rather romantic scenery, when Danny suddenly got an idea._

_"Wanna get a closer look?..."Danny suggested._

_'What do you mean? Of the moon?..'Star asked and then realize what he is suggesting._

_"Are you sure?.."She asked._

_"Hey, you finally know my secret..so...what's wrong with having a little fun with it? Come on...ever had a moonlit flight around Amity Park?..."Danny said and Star thought about it, before smiling._

_After all of the danger that they have faced together, maybe it would be okay to just try that. She has admitted to herself that she loves Danny and she fully accepts his powers, and to be honest, flying when not being in the middle of life threatening danger actually sounds pretty cool but..._

_"What if someone sees us?...'Star asked, concern, while Danny just changed forms in front of her._

_"Simple..we'll just say that I was just rescuing a pretty girl and flying her to safety..."Danny said and Star smirked at that._

_"So, what? Does that make me your damsel in distress?..."Star asked in a rather joking matter and Danny just smiled._

_"A damsel that can be pretty heroic when she gets the chance to be...so what do you say?...'Danny said._

_"I'm in..."Star said._

_Danny soon picked her up bridal style and was now in the air, soaring. Star felt the grin form in her face as she looked down to the earth and then the starry night sky, feeling a sense of awe right now._

_Danny soon flew above the clouds and Star hung onto him tightly, feeling nervous...until she looked at Danny and felt that nervousness melt away._

_She no longer felt the need to be scared, since she knew that he was here and she knew that she trusts him, just like he trusts her. She also noticed how he looked in moonlight right now and felt her heart skip a beat. Danny noticed her staring and ended up looking in her eyes as well._

_Neither said nothing, they just kept scaring before they closed the gap between them, ending it in a kiss._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Star's face was still burning red and she was giggling a bit as she got out of bed, with a spring in her step as she did her morning routine of getting ready for her day, her mind still thinking about the dark black hair, dreamy blue eyes and the adorable dimples that belong only to Danny Fenton.

"_La la la._.."Star actually sang a bit as she got dressed and did her hair, still smiling like the lovesick school girl that she is.

Once she was done, she went downstairs, only to bump into her father, who had just been on his way for breakfast. Star smiled and giggled.

"Morning dad...'Star said as she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, which caused his father to chuckle.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning..."Johnathan commented as he took his seat, and Star took hers as Georgie served them their breakfast.

"Why shouldn't I be?..."Star asked.

"Because it's Monday and you usually hate it when the weekend is over..."Johnathan couldn't help but point out and Star shrugged.

"Maybe things are different...maybe there are some things in my life that I'm happy about right now.."Star said.

"Like that new boyfriend of yours, Danny Fenton...'Johnathan said and Star blinked, feeling a little embarrassed by her father's attempts to tease her/pry into her business.

"Dad, we've only been out on one real date...so I wouldn't call him my _boyfriend yet..."_Star said.

"Well, he is a _boy_ and he is your _friend_..."Johnathan said and Star rolled her eyes.

"Lucky for you, I like the kid, he seems like a nice boy and a much better choice than those bad influences you used to waste your time on...'Johnathan said and Star sighed.

"So...any plans for today?...'Johnathan asked as Georgia poured his cup of black coffee.

Star blushed, as her dad sent her a teasing look and she sighed.

"Danny and I were planning on getting smoothies together and then hang out at the mall...'Star said, before her expression became dreamy, as she thought about her new man.

Johnathan notice the lovestruck look on his daughter's face and sighed, feeling both happy for her and worried as a parent.

"_This is going to take some getting used to..." _Johnathan thought as noticed the day dreamy look on his child's face before continuing.

"Well, just be sure to be back home on time and don't forget that you still have your ballet lessons, which I still expect you to go to..."Johnathan said.

Just because he has mellowed out a bit lately doesn't mean that he still didn't have his expectations.

"Right..pass the syrup...'Star said as her father handed her the syrup for her waffles as they enjoyed their father-daughter time and awaited for a certain guest to arrive to join them.

* * *

_A little later_

_Outside_

Danny Fenton was walking to Star's house, with a large, dreamy grin on his face, as he thought about the new woman in his life and the amazing time they had together last night.

"_Oh Star, I wonder how she is right_ now..."Danny thought, feeling happy.

He was going to walk with her to school today and he promised to pick her up. He soon arrived to Platinum Lane, Star's neighborhood and soon made it to her house.

However, to his dismay, he saw two people were there that he didn't have the desire or patience to deal with right now come out of the house, neither looking too happy right now.

_"Oh! A quoi pense ma femme?..._" Jean-Luc was saying as he slammed the door shut, speaking in his native tongue.

"Papa..." Colette whined, apparently upset about whatever happened inside that house, much to the irritation of her father.

"Not now!..." He snapped while his bratty daughter still didn't look too happy.

Danny groaned when he saw those two and that they noticed him.

"Danny!..."Colette said happily, while Jean Luc sent him a snobby glare.

_"What are **they** doing here?!.._."Danny thought in dismay, before he smirked, as an idea formed in his mind that he decided to test out.

"_He, kion vi faras du snobojn ĉi tie?..."_Danny said, speaking in fluent Esperanto.

Colette and even Jean Luc looked baffled as it is obvious that neither speaks that language. Danny smirked in satisfaction since he managed to say "_Hey, what are you two snobs doing here?_" right to their faces and they didn't even notice.

_"How does that feel, being dissed in another language, you snob?...'_ Danny thought smugly in particular towards Jean Luc who blinked and then settled to giving him more dirty looks while Colette had a sly smile as she took a step closer to him.

"So, Danny...It _iz_ so good to see you again..."Colette said in a seductive tone, much to her father's disapproval.

"Colette!..." Jean-Luc shouted... "_Ne perdu vian tempon kun ĉi tiu neniu!._.."He continued to speak in his native tongue, while his daughter just rolled her eyes.

"_Calme-toi papa..._"Colette said in French to her father, before returning her attentions to the teenage boy.

"So Danny, what brings you here at this hour?...'Colette asked in a suggestive tone and Danny rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, I came to see Star...what are you two doing here?..."Danny asked and soon saw Colette's flirty look become sour for some reason.

"Estelle has made Mama become _zee_ crazy... She wants to return to America, instead of our cozy home back in France..." Colette said in dismay and Danny's eyes widen.

"Really?...'Danny said in surprise.

He knew that after what happened, that Mrs. Bevier was going to try to be a better mother to Star but he honestly didn't expect this.

"And the worse part is that she is making us come with her too..."Colette said and Danny's eyes widened.

_**"WHAT?!.**_..'Danny shouted, but Colette misunderstood his reaction and just continued with her gripping.

"And if that is not bad enough, she wants me to actually attend _zis_ public school called...Casper High.._**.ew.**_.."Colette said with a shutter, apparently not liking the idea of being in a public school.

"What? But why?! I mean, I can get that she wants to be closer to Star again but why do _**you**_ have to come to our school?!...'Danny exclaimed and then Colette raised a brow at that.

"Since most of our money comes from our family's vineyard and since papa can easily run it from any place in the world, she spent all of last night convincing papa to relocate to America, at least for one year while she tries to...fix things with Estelle...but she still wants to be with me and papa and Pierre, so she insisted..."Colette muttered, until an interested look formed on her face.

"Did you say that you actually attend _zis_ school?..."Colette asked and Danny groaned over what he just let slip out.

"Yeah...'Danny said, knowing that the damage is already done, while Colette smiled for some reason.

"I _zee_...then perhaps there **_iz_** the bright side to _zis_..."Colette said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Will you please let me go inside, I came here to walk with Star to school and I don't want to be late..."Danny said impatiently as he even pressed the doorbell since Jean Luc and Colette refused to move.

Soon, Star's housekeeper Georgia let him in and Danny didn't say anything to Colette and Jean Luc as he just went inside, ignoring the looks that they were sending him.

"I don't like _zhat_ boy..."Jean Luc said, while his daughter ignored him, just looking at the dark haired retreating figure in a mixture of dreaminess and determination.

"_Oh... zis will be less boring than I thought..._"Colette thought to herself, not planning on letting her father, Danny's disinterest and especially her step sister get in the way of her pursuit.

Unknown to them, Cujo the Ghost dog was at the end of the block, having come to search for his friends to pay them a visit, but soon got distracted by the sight of a fire hydrant. Cujo then heard a cat meowing and his canine instincts made him become his ghostly beast form to go after it, not noticing that he ended up trampling on said fire hydrant and caused the water to be released and unintentionally ended up soaking Colette and Jean Luc, who had heard the commotion but were too busy being soaked to see the ghostly dog.

**_"MY HAIR! NOT AGAIN!._**.."Colette shouted as her hair and clothes were ruined by the water.

**_"I HATE ZIS_ TOWN!...**"Jean Luc shouted in English.

* * *

_Inside_

Georgia had allowed Danny inside and Danny was impressed with that he saw. He knew that Star's family is rich and this is the first time he was in her house like this.

"Star and her family will be with you in a moment, just wait here..."Georgia said as Danny was inside/

"Thank you..."Danny said politely as he waited.

Thankfully, it wasn't a long wait, since Star's dad, Johnathan, had come in.

"Oh, good morning, Danny..."Johnathan said as he greeted the boy.

"Good morning, Mr. Strong...is Star ready?...'Danny asked.

"She's in the living room with her mother right now...I'll take you there..."Johnathan said as he lead the boy within their home.

Since it is a rather big house, it was quite a walk, so Johnathan began to speak to him.

"So, Danny...how are your folks?..."Johnathan asked, trying to be sociable.

"They are fine...thanks...My dad is actually making an extra ghost bazooka for you, even though it was just a joke..."Danny said.

"I wasn't joking..."Johnathan said, surprising Danny.

"You'll understand when you become a father some day...anyway, before we continue...let me say that I know about the relationship you have with my daughter and Star's happiness is the most important thing in the world for me...You seem like a nice boy and you've actually been a good influence on her, so for that, I am okay with you dating her...'Johnathan said, no longer mincing words.D

Danny was surprised by this, having not expected the inevitable "you are dating my daughter" talk to go like this.

"Thank you, sir..."Danny said, only for Johnathan to get serious now.

"Though I am going to tell you what I told Stella the other day, I am giving you a chance...don't make me regret giving it to you, do you understand?..."Johnathan said in a stern voice.

Danny gulped, actually finding himself intimidated by the man right now.

"Got it...'Danny said.

Johnathan heard this and soon smiled.

"Good...now come along, Star is waiting...'Johnathan said in a rather pleased voice and Danny was almost stunned by his semi mood swing.

They soon arrived to the living room and Danny saw Star and her mother there, with Star's baby half brother Pierre sleeping in the former's lap.

"He really is cute when he's not crying..." Star admitted as she held her sleeping baby brother.

"Heck, I don't see anything of Jean-Luc in him...'She said to her mother.

"He's certainly has gotten most of his good looks from me..." Stella said proudly..."Though the doctors did say that his eyes may change from green to brown like Jean Luc's in time..."Stella said.

"I'll definitely avoid staring contests with him..." Star joked.

Danny smiled at this, seeing Star and her mother talking so casually. It was a stark contrast to how they had been around each other a few days ago at the most.

Star saw him and smiled.

"We got company..."Johnathan said.

"Hey Star...ready for school?...'Danny asked and the young blonde girl smiled.

"Uh huh...I got to go mom..."Star said.

"Of course, we can't have you two be late...are you sure that you would not like a ride?..."Stella offered.

"Thanks but we'll walk, school's not that far away from here...'Danny said.

"Besides, it's a really nice day.."Star said and her mother got an idea on _why_ they wanted to walk to school and giggled.

"I suppose so...well, have fun you two...'Stella said.

"And be careful..."Johnathan said, happy that he managed to take a later shift today to spend more time with Star, even if he had that share that time with his ex.

"See ya..."Star said as she left with Danny, hand and hand, which Georgia noticed and giggles.

"Aw, young love..."The housekeeper said, which her employer and his ex noticed.

"Uh...I'll go bring some tea for your guests, Mr. Strong..."Georgia said.

"Please do, Georgia..."Johnathan said, as his house keeper went to do that task.

Only to realize too late that he was left in the same room as his ex wife and her still sleeping infant son. It was a moment of awkwardness for the two former lovers as they tried to avoid eye contact.

"So...You really are moving back to Amity Park?..."Johnathan said and Stella nodded.

"Yes, I already talked about it with Jean Luc last night and this morning...I think it will be for the best...Est-..._Star_ won't be a young lady forever and if I want to have a real relationship with her again, I just think we have to be in the same continent to do so..."Stella explained.

"I...see...'Johnathan said, still feeling awkward, just as Stella.

'Well...Thank you for your hospitality, Johnathan but I guess we'll go now..."Stella said.

"Okay..."Johnathan said.

Stella was halfway out the room when Jonathan spoke up again.

"You know... our housekeeper has a younger sister who does babysitting... in case you need one and Star's either preoccupied or Colette... can't..."Johnathan said, being careful with his wording.

He knew Colette is too spoiled to be trusted with the life of a child but saying that out loud might cause more problems that he was trying to avoid with his ex...

Stella heard this and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Stella said.

No sooner than she said that, Colette and Jean Luc came in the room, both soaking wet and angry.

"What on Earth happened to you?..."Johnathan said and Stella was stunned.

"Shut up..."Jean Luc muttered in English for once, while Colette was still whining over her hair being ruined.

* * *

_Later_

_At Casper High_

Danny Fenton and Star Strong, walked into Casper High, hand in hand, both with large, dreamy grins on their faces.

Once they made it to Danny's locker, they still were holding hands.

"So, are we still on for after school?..."Danny asked.

"Absolutely...'Star said with a smile.

"Anyway Danny...I'm gonna go to the ladies room for a sec, be right back..."Star said before giving him a quick kiss, before leaving to that place.

Danny just stood there, with that stupid, lovesick look on his face, even as his friends arrived and saw it...

"Had fun last night?..."Tucker asked.

"With..._Star.._."Sam said in a grudging tone, just barely concealing her fury.

Danny didn't notice it as jealous, just annoyance and he shrugged it off.

"Well...to be honest...it was great!..."Danny said with that silly look on his face, while Sam rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you are doing this Danny, it's Valerie all over again..."Sam muttered under her breath but Danny caught.

"No it's not...Sam, the reason me and Valerie broke up is because of my secret but Star knows it and she accepts me as I am, so there is no downside..."Danny said.

"Of course, why would there be when she gets to Danny _Phantom._.."Sam spat under breath and Danny heard that.

"Excuse me...what's that suppose to mean?...'Danny said.

"Oh please, Danny...Star isn't all that different from Paulina..how do you know-

"Because I actually took the time to get to know her Sam...Star isn't like that...just to let you know, before I told her my secret, I, as Danny _Phantom_ told her that I liked her but she turned me down..because she likes Danny _Fenton._..what more proof do you need that she likes me for me?..."Danny said and Sam almost looked surprised.

"Wait? She did?..."Tucker said, actually looking surprised which sort of annoyed Danny a bit.

"Yes, she did...geez, why do you both have trouble accepting that I like her and she likes me...there is no downside...'Danny said, while Sam still looked stunned.

_"Wait...Star got asked out by Danny **Phantom** and said no...because she wants Danny **Fenton?**..._"Sam thought, and before she could voice her comments on that, the person they were talking about showed up.

Star had arrived, hugging Danny from behind as she has been doing a lot lately.

"_I'm back, Cutie~_...'Star greeted before kissing him on the cheek.

"And I'm glad about that, _milady.._."Danny said as he hugged her back.

Once they separated, Star saw the annoyed/jealous looks from both Tucker and Sam.

"Good morning Foley...Manson..."Star said, just for the sake of being civil with her man's friends, even if she still didn't see them as her friends.

"Hi Star...'Tucker said in a flat tone while Sam's blood was boiling at how close she was to Danny.

Before Sam could do or say anything, Paulina had appeared and saw how close Star and Danny were.

"_**Ew..**_.what's that smell? It's smells like _loser love_ is in the air...'Paulina joked and the other A-Lister girls laughed with her.

"Wow, Paulina how many hours did it take for you to come up with _that_ one?...'Star muttered as she rolled her eyes, still not letting go of Danny.

She doesn't want to.

Paulina rolled her eyes.

"I had a feeling you were falling for this loser, Star but I almost hoped-

"He's _not_ a loser...Danny is way cooler than anyone _you'll_ ever date..."Star said wit conviction.

Paulina actually scoffed at that.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will come true...you're the one stuck with the loser boyfriend while me and the ghost boy are destined for each other...'Paulina said and Danny cringed a bit at that.

"Oh please, he's is way too good for you, anyway...why would someone like him waste his time with you?...'Star said, getting attention but she didn't care.

No one disses her boyfriend or unknowingly fantasize about him while she is around!

" I'm the most beautiful girl in Amity Park! Why wouldn't he love me?...'Paulina said, insulted by what Star was insinuating.

"_Hmm_...maybe, I don't know...because, he has better taste than some girl who is all looks, but can't even bother to even refer to him by his _actual_ name..."Star said.

"Excuse me?!..."Paulina shouted.

"You're always just calling him "_The Ghost Boy"_, do you even _know_ his name?..."Star accused.

"Of course I do, it's Danny Phantom but people call him the ghost boy all of the time..."Paulina pointed out.

"Regardless, Paulina...what I have with Danny is more real than what you _think_ you have with Phantom...I mean, if you guys are _really_ a couple, then why not tell us about how he asked you out or took you both out on your first date..oh wait, you can't do that since it _didn't_ happen and it's _not_ going to...'Star said and she enjoyed watching the angry, upset and even disbelieving look on her face, before Paulina settled on glaring at her.

"Oh, I don't have to stand here and prove anything to you! One day me and the ghost boy will be flying by, literally looking down on you while you are still going to be stuck with this guy..."Paulina shouted as she even pointed to Danny, who remained silent, having enjoyed watching Star stick it to the uppity Latina.

"I doubt you'll be flying with Phantom, but still being with Danny is something I intend to do..."Star said as she snuggled closer to Danny.

Paulina screamed before angrily marching away, ignoring her followers who were still trying to be on her good graces even during her foul mood.

"Witch..."Star muttered.

"What did I ever even see in her, anyway?.."Danny muttered.

"You were blinded by her beauty, I was blinded by her popularity...but at least we are smarter now.."Star said.

"You were awesome there..."Danny said proudly and Star smiled.

"Does this moment of awesomeness have a reward?...'Star said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Maybe it does...'Danny said as he kissed her on the cheek since it was a rather crowded area but Star still enjoyed it.

Neither noticed that Sam had watched the entire thing and was still glaring daggers at the blonde girl, who right now, she actually hated more than Paulina.

* * *

_Later_

_During lunch time_

It was lunch time and Star has joined Danny at his table, which also has Sam and Tucker there. Star didn't speak to them unless spoken to, she knew that her presence was unwanted by anyone but Danny.

And it's only Danny's opinion who matters to her now.

"I still can't believe that those jerks are moving here..."Danny muttered and Star sighed.

"As much as I hate it, mom still loves Jean Luc and Colette but at the very least, she has agreed to my conditions..."Star said.

"Which are what again?...'Danny asked.

"If she wants mother daughter time with me...it just has to be just her and me..and maybe Pierre since no matter what, he is my little brother..."Star said and Danny smiled.

Suddenly,Danny's ghost sense activated and the others noticed.

"Oh man, who is it this time?...'Star asked, stunning Danny's friends until they remembered that she technically is in that loop now.

"Not sure yet, I better check...you guys watch my lunch for me..."Danny said.

'Are you sure that you don't need any help?...'Star asked in concern, while Sam rolled her eyes at that.

"I'll call if I need some, but for all I know, it's probably The Box Ghost for this ten millionth attempt to bug me..."Danny said as he soon left to go find a hiding place to go change and deal with whatever ghost is out to cause trouble around here.

Star looked concern..

"Please be careful, Danny...'Star whispered.

Once he was out of sight, she saw the angry looks from his friends and she sighed, knowing that right now was probably as good of a time as any to address them.

"Look... I get you guys don't like me and never have...'Star said to the two.

"That's not true..." Tucker defended..."I liked you. At least from a distance, and not seeing anyone..."He muttered, while Star resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that.

"What are you getting at?..." Sam snapped.

"Look, I'm not going to mince words here, you guys don't like me and quite frankly, it's kind of mutual, but for Danny's sake, I'm willing to try and get along...We don't all have to be friends but I don't want to be enemies either...so truce?...'Star suggested.

Tucker looked unsure of that, but Sam remained glaring.

"Oh please... you may have Danny fooled but I'm on to you..."Sam said.

"Are you serious? I quit the A-Listers and I defended Danny when he got dissed...exactly what am I up to?.."Star asked rhetorically and Sam glared...

"That doesn't make everything you've done to us since middle school go away...'Sam said..."I know you and as soon as you get the chance, you'll-"

"I'll what? Manson? Date Danny and then marry him and have a loving family with him while you're still pining for him outside our window?..." Star asked, getting annoyed. "Look, it's obvious to everyone, except Danny, that you like him but you never made a move. You had your chance, but now it's _my_ turn and unlike you, I'm not letting him slip through my fingers...Normally, no sane girl would let someone like you near their boyfriend but since you're _still_ Danny's best friend, I'll let you guys hang but don't try anything Manson or else..."Star said in a warning tone, while Sam got angrier and Tucker gulped and was considering running away while the girls continued their argument.

He just knew that it was about to get very dangerous around here, and not from a possible ghost attack.

"You may have Danny fooled, but not me!..."Sam said furiously.

"You just you can't accept I genuinely care for Danny and that he chose me? News flash... I fell for him before..." She looked around and recognized it isn't very safe to say it outright. ...he told me his secret and I'm telling anyone unless he says I can...'Star said, while Sam still looked peeved.

Tucker looked surprised by this.  
"She didn't outright say it..." Tucker whispered to her. "Maybe we should give her a chance to see that she is sincere..."Tucker suggested, only for Sam to elbow him.

Star noticed and she was not amused.

"_She's hopeless..._'Star thought, while Sam was still giving her hate filled eyes.

Before they could continue with the girl fight, students started running and screaming and that got their attention.

They soon saw wha was causing all of the chaos. it's a large, ghostly iguana and they saw Danny, in his ghost form, was fighting it.

"Oh man, look at the size of that thing...'Star said, feeling worried for Danny.

"Don't worry, he's face way worse than this without even breaking a sweat...'Tucker said confidently.

No sooner than he said that, Danny crashed to the ground, while the large ghostly iguana roared loudly and continued his attempts to destroy the school.

"Are you okay?...'Star asked, feeling it was safe since most of the school has evacuated the area to get to safety.

"I'm fine...just got to deal with Scaly..."Danny said while he flew back into the air, to face the ghostly beast.

"_**ROAR!..**_."The ghostly iguana roared.

"Alright Scaly, time to make some boots out of you..."Danny said as he sent several ghostly and ice blasts towards the beast, actually managing to land a hit and make it crash to the ground.

"Awesome...'Danny thought, only to hear a loud, feminine and familiar scream.

He turned around and saw that Star was still in the area, having refused to leave out of concern for Danny, even after Tucker and Sam left to go find an extra thermos and weapons in case they were needed.

"_**STAR!...**_'Danny shouted as he flew fast, took Star, literally sweeping her off her feet, managing to save her from being crushed by the ghostly iguana.

"Are you okay?..."He asked.

"I am now...Thanks, Danny..."Star said, more relieved that he is okay than anything else.

Danny soon heard the ghostly iguana roaring again and continuing his rampage and he sighed.

"I'll leave you some place safe and then I'll deal with this kaiju creep..."Danny said, while Star looked baffled by that word.

"Kaiju?..."She questioned.

"Kaiju...it's a giant monster...You know, like Godzilla? Uh... I'll explain later..."He said as he looked around for a safe place to leave her.

He soon went to the front lawn, ignoring the crowds there since that is where everyone went after the ghost attack. He just placed Star there.

"Is that Danny Phantom?!..." Dash shouted in shock.

_**"WITH THAT TRAITOR?!..."**_ Paulina shouted, also in shock.

Danny nodded once Star was down and safe, so he went off to face the ghost.

Tucker and Sam soon arrived, only to see the large crowds and also Star.

"Where's Danny?...'Tucker asked.

"Winning..."Star said as she pointed up and Tucker and Sam soon saw that he finally managed to beat the ghostly iguana into the ground, finally knocking it down.

"Finally!.."Danny shouted as he soon sucked the ghostly iguana in the thermos he had, no longer needing any assistance.

Once he was done, he realized that he was still in his ghost form, and he also saw Star several yards away, smiling at him like she was the proudest girlfriend in the world.

It made Danny smile and he had an idea.

The ghostly boy soon floated to the area, ignoring the gasps and gawking of the crowds and he landed next to Star.

"Excuse me..miss...but are you alright? That ghost didn't end up harming you, did he?..'Danny asked, in his hero voice, while Star just smiled.

"No, I am safe now...thank you...Danny Phantom...'Star said, having an idea that he is pretending not to know her and she is playing along.

"Good to hear that...'Danny said, before he smiled suavely and tried hard not to chuckle at what he is about to do.

"If you don't mind my saying, but I think you're just about the _prettiest_ girl I've ever rescued..."Danny said as he took her hand, and knew that everyone was looking at them.

Everyone, especially Paulina, could not believe what they were witnessing. Tucker shook his head and then gulped as he saw how much angrier Sam is getting and scooted away, not wanting to get caught in a crossfire.

Star giggled

"Oh, go on...'Star said, trying hard to resist the urge to giggle here.

"I mean...you're really pretty, Ms...what did you say your name was again?...'Danny asked, playing dumb.

"Star Strong..."She said.

"So...Star...got any plans for after school? Maybe we can catch a movie, get some dinner and maybe we could have a nice, moonlight flight of Amity Park together?...'Danny said, knowing how much irony he was using, referring to their first date.

"Thanks but I'm seeing someone..."Star said, and really tried hard not to laugh out loud when she saw how low Paulina's jaw was dropping.

Danny then snapped his fingers in the "_Oh, well"_ sort of way but continued to play this little game.

"Well, then he's a really lucky guy...'Danny said.

"**_WAIT?! WAIT!.._**."Paulina shouted after she snapped out of her shock and ran between them.

"You're actually turning the ghost boy down for Fenton?!..."Paulina exclaimed.

"Yeah, because I happen to _like_ him..."Star said seriously and silently enjoyed watching Paulina's expressions turn from shock, to insulted and then to her surprise, hopeful.

Paulina then turned to Danny Phantom.

"Forget about her ghost boy...go out with me! You know that I'm the one meant to be with you..."Paulina said.

"I'm sorry but...do I know you?..."Danny said, playing dumb while Star snickered when she saw the look on Paulina's face.

"I'm Paulina...you saved me so many times..."Paulina said and Danny pretended to be deep in thought.

"Eh, I save a lot of people, it's hard to keep track of all of them...anyway ladies..I best be off, got a big day ahead of fighting ghosts, saving people and just upholding justice and all of that...'Danny said as he took to the skies.

"**_WAIT! DON'T LEAVE! COME BACK GHOST BOY! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO LOVE ME!...'_**Paulina shouted as she literally ran after him on foot, while Danny just flew away, making it seems like he was leaving the school dramatically.

"Man, she is so pathetic...'Star muttered in disgust while she ignored everyone who was asking her questions and being amazed that Danny Phantom had asked her out.

Once Star managed to get away from them, she hid under the bleachers, while Danny, who quickly became invisible, landed there as well and changed forms.

"Geez, that Paulina...I still can't believe that there was a time I was actually kind of _flattered_ by her crush on my ghost half...but now..no thanks...'Danny said.

"Anyway, I am pretty sure that I just made you the most envied girl at Casper High today...'Danny said.

"I was already the most envied girl at school..."Star said.

"Why is that?...'Danny asked.

"Because if anyone knew just how wonderful you were, everyone would envy me for having a guy like you...'Star said in a sweet tone as she wrapped her arms around.

"Well, in the words of _Danny Phantom,_ I'm a very lucky guy..."Danny said as he pulled her closer and Star sent him a coy look.

"Oh yeah.._.how_ lucky?...'Star said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Once she parted, this was Danny's answer.

"The _luckiest_ guy in the world...'Danny said in a dreamy voice as Star smiled.

The two shared another kiss under the bleachers, while the entire school was too busy witnessing Paulina throw an even bigger tantrum than usual.

Neither noticed that Sam had seen the kiss in a mixture of anger, envy and maybe even some heartbreak and longing. The goth girl then ran from the area, ignoring Tucker who was trying to check on her.

Once she found a private area to go sulk, this came to her mind.

_"Danny...how could you choose her?.._."Sam thought, feeling so bitter right now.

* * *

While Sam was busy dealing with her bitter feelings, Danny and Star remained in each other's arms until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of next period.

"Shall we,_ Milady?_...'Danny said as he offered his hand to her.

"We shall..."Star said as she took his hand.

The two love birds soon left to class together hand in hand, both feeling happy that one chapter of their lives is over and a new one is starting.

They knew that this is not an ending but a new, much better beginning.

They are together now, happy and in love and they fully trust each other and Star didn't care if she had to deal with ghost attacks, making up cover stories, Paulina's annoying fangirlism or actual rivals in both Sam and Colette.

All that matters to her right now is that she is finally with Danny and he trusts her and returns her feelings. She finally has his heart and no matter what, she would be there for him, not only as the girlfriend of Danny Fenton but his ally and partner as Danny Phantom.

Sure, she has to deal with the fact that Colette and Jean Luc will be here for a while while her mom tries to reconnect with her, but Star has faced snakes, harsh elements, storms, ghostly beast, maniac hunters and also egotistical ghosts with lousy fashion sense and delusions of grandeur...

As long as she has Danny by her side, there is nothing she can't handle.

Yes, it was a rather touching end to a rather long, perilous tale of a journey but as stated, it was not over.

It is only a new beginning.

**_The End...For now..._**

* * *

_And done :)_

_I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for: **61394, Arkham Spider, Arytec13, Batguy01, Biginferno, Cg0367, Chessmasteroftheuniverse, CMR Rosa, CyberActor15, DJ, DaniFan3000, ****Halobyrd98,**** DaniMason, Davidscrazy234, Digi Phantom, Devilxknight86, ****Epickend, FatCatJohn, Frost Hunter, Funkatron, GothGhostQueen, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), **_**_Halobyr98,_ **_**HolidayTomorrow, Invader _Johnny, Iywe, JusteCamille, Kane Barton, _****Kilikani-Ebbets, Kimcat,**** Kombatant88, LordGriffin1000, Lost, Lunar Eclipse1000, Mazamba, Mikeala2015, NeoMark, Nitewolf423, Noah Gilden, P. Andrew, Phantom Fan 21, qazse, Sanid096, Sebas12, Sguimba, SigmaDanny, ShadowKingLegette, Shardas, SofiPhan29, Sound Venom, Sparkz Reborn**_ _and__** Wiseguy2415**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

_Once again, thank you NeoMark for helping me write some scenes. You are amazing, my good friend ;)_

* * *

**_Translations_**

_"__Oh! A quoi pense ma femme?..._" means "What is my wife thinking?" in French.

"_He, kion vi faras du snobojn ĉi tie?"_ means "Hey, what are you two snobs doing here?" in Esperanto.

_"Colette! Ne perdu vian tempon kun ĉi tiu neniu!._..means "Colette! Do not waste your time with this nobody!" in French.

"_Calme-toi papa...means "Calm down, Papa" _in French.

I hope that this helps...

* * *

**_Announcement _**

_Be on the looking out for the next installation to this story, called "__**Stuck".**_

**_Stuck: _**Star Strong and Sam Manson are two very different girls. They have nothing in common except one thing. They are both in love with Danny Fenton. When circumstances separate them from Danny and leave them stuck together, it's an all our war for survival. Will the two girls finally learn to get along or will they destroy each other before the ghosts get to? Sequel to _"Lost"._

* * *

_For old time's sakes here are some __**REPLIES**__ to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:_

**Qazs****e: **I know, right...

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this?

**Sigmadanny: **I think I've heard of it once but it's been a long time since then...

**Devilxknight86: **Uh huh...

**Biginferno: **Thank you :)

**Shardas: **Thank you :)

**Kombatant88:** _Mmmhmmm..._

**SofiPhan29:** Thank you :)

**Davidscrazy234: **Thank you :)

**Invader Johnny: **Uh huh...

**Guest(1): **You could say that again...

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse: **How's this, Daisy?

**FatCatJohn: **LOL!

**ShadowKingLegette:** LOL!

**cg037: **Thank you :)

**Guest(2): **To be honest, I haven't really decided yet since this story is suppose to focus on Star's _**IMMEDIATE**_ family relationships..so it's undecided. I hope that this chapter is up to standards...

**Halobyr98:** No, I've decided to continue but I can't say when...I'm going to take a break after this one before I post the next story.

* * *

**_:) It's been a blast, everybody :)_**


End file.
